Les Chroniques des Maraudeurs
by Jennifer Evans
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de C. K. Talons. Hisoire à l'époque des Maraudeurs comme sno titre l'indique. C'est une histoire basée principalement sur la relation entre Lily et James.
1. 6° année : Rogue contre James

Les chroniques des Maraudeurs :

Ceci est ma troisième traduction et elle concerne elle aussi l'époque des Maraudeurs. La diffusion des chapitre se fera de 1 à 2 chapitres par semaine.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Cette histoire appartient à C. k. Talons. Je ne suis que la traductrice de son travail.

Ils disent que le monde est un endroit merveilleux, plein d'amour, de bonheur et de joie. Jusqu'à récemment je croyais cela. Mais les temps ont changé. Les gens en dehors de notre monde nous considèrent comme des monstres, des gens qui dédient leurs vies à l'enfer. Peut-être ne pensent-ils pas tous cela. Peut-être ont-ils eut la chance d'être né à l'époque où la Magie Noire n'existait pas ou était plus rare, quand vous e craignez pas d'ouvrir la porte, quand vous pouviez regarder vos enfants, vos petits enfants et vos arrières petits enfants vieillirent. Peut-être que la chance de ne pas être né dans ce monde vous a été donné.  


  
Le monde a bien changer en cinq ans. Le nombre de gens célèbres augmente. Regarder des feux d'artifices exploser, voir des étoiles filantes, lire des histoires, sont maintenant seulement des passe-temps. La plupart des gens du monde sorciers sont plus heureux que jamais et se souviennent de cette époque, à cause de certains événements. Savent-ils comment c'est arrivé, ou qu'est-il arrivé ? Savent-ils qui est impliqué dans l'histoire ou le résultat final ? Les réponses sont variées. Mais je peux vous dire ceci : Il n'avait pas prévu cela.  


  
Le seigneur Voldemort, le seul héritier connu de Salazar Serpentard a commencé son voyage et sa grande quête par vouloir devenir immortel et dominer le monde pendant de nombreuses années. Dans sa quête de pouvoir, lui et ses disciples ont tué des centaines de personnes, qui étaient coupable d'être bon, d'être gentil ou d'avoir raison. Tout le monde se demandait si il serait arrêté ou si il existait une personne capable de le battre.

  
  
Auror après Auror sont morts en essayant de le tuer. Mais il était aussi jeune que puissant. il rit froidement lorsqu'il voit les corps tomber au sol et il marchait sur ses victimes pour en tuer d'autre. Il semblait instoppable. Le monde attendait, espérait, priait pour que quelqu'un interrompe son ascension au pouvoir. Et ils furent entendus beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.  


  
Mais ceci vous le savez déjà. il n'y a pas un sorcier ou une sorcière qui ne connaisse pas la chute de Voldemort, c'était trop fort pour être oublié. Partout, les vies se sont améliorées à travers l'Europe alors que le mot Voldemort était à peine prononcé. Mais je sais qu'au moins trois vies ont été bouleversées ce jour-là. Personne ne semblait connaître leur histoire et je ne les blâme pas pour cela. Après tout, c'est seulement trois personnes. Qui étaient-ils ?  


  
Mais qu'est-ce que la vie ? Qu'est ce que l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que la tristesse ? J'en suis arrivé à me dire que je connaissais les trois. La vie, c'est plus que de respirer l'air et de se reposer le dimanche. C'est précieux et ça ne devrait être habité d'aucun regrets. Mais il y a peu de personne comme cela. L'amour est la vie. Une fois que vous l'avez connu vous ne pouvez plus l'oublier. Il vous aide et vous fait espérer lorsque vous croyez tout perdu, il transforme le doute en foi et l'obscurité en lumière. Et la tristesse ? Et bien il n'y a rien de plus dévastateur que de voir les yeux inanimés de deux amis, comme je l'ai fait. C'est un moment que je n'oublierais jamais. Il m'hante jour et nuit. C'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne.

  
  
Je vais vous raconter une histoire, l'histoire du commencement. L'histoire de 6 sorciers qui ont changé le monde sorcier à jamais. Une histoire d'amitié, de rivalité, de jalousie, de trahison, de comédie et bien sûr d'amour, la plus grande magie. Tout le monde sait comment ça se termine et ce qui arrive après mais c'est l'histoire qui est à l'origine de la légende...  
  


  
  
Sixième année : Potter contre Rogue  


  
" La tromperie et la sorcellerie, la différence n'est pas toujours évidente. "  


  
La cloche des cours sonna bruyamment à travers toute l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Le week-end était enfin arrivé après une longue semaine et les étudiants de chaque année était passionné du fait que c'était la fin de la première semaine de l'année scolaire. Les portes, l'une après l'autre s'ouvrirent largement pour permettre à un flots d'étudiants de rejoindre les couloirs. C'était le week-end, c'était le moment de se relâcher, de s'amuser, c'était le moment de contempler le néant. Mais pour les autres c'était le moment idéal d'être mauvais.

  
  
Notre première histoire commence au bout du couloir d'enchantements où la classe du professeur Flitwick venait d'être relâché et 4 Gryffondor de sixième année commençaient à marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir. A l'opposé du bâtiment une autre classe avait été relâchée et deux Serpentard de sixième année sortaient de leurs salles. Ces 6 jeunes étudiants, inconscients du monde en dehors de leur conversation n'avait pas idée qu'ils allaient se percuter. Ne faisant pas attention où ils allaient, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard entrèrent en collision. Les livres et les papiers que portaient un élève de Gryffondor gisaient en désordre aux pieds de Severus Rogue.

  
  
" Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas regarder où tu vas espèce d'idiot ? " grogna James Potter en ramassant ses livres et ses autres parchemins. Une fois qu'il eut fini il se releva et dévisagea Rogue avec des yeux froids. Le couloir précédemment bruyant étaient devenu désespérément silencieux, alors que les étudiants de tout Poudlard les regardaient attentivement avec une mine ravie. C'était connu que James Potter et Severus Rogue se haïssait comme si l'autre était du poison, dons évidemment quand l'un frappait l'autre, il y avait assez de divertissement.  


  
" Tu m'as rencontré Potter. je suggère que nous fassions cela à ma façon, " dit Rogue en se mordant la lèvre. Ses yeux noirs étroits fixaient les yeux bleus de James. Sirius se tenait se tenait aux aguets, proche de James au cas où son aide aurait été nécessaire et le garçon blond aux côtés de Rogue faisait pareil. James ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter ou dire quelque chose quand le professeur MacGonagall arriva.  


  
" Que se passe-t-il ici ? Que faîtes vous tous les 6 ? " demanda-t-elle.

  
  
Il y eut une pause qui ajouta de la tension au précédent silence, alors James se retourna pour faire un sourire charmeur à son professeur.

  
  
" Rien professeur, Rogue et moi sommes entré en collision mais nous allions partir. " Et après cela James, Sirius, Remus et Peter s'éloignèrent.   


  
L'agitation habituelle des étudiants reprit.  


  
Mais Rogue savait quelque chose de plus que tous les autres. Ils regarda James et ses amis partirent et lentement il grimaça en fixant le sol et il déplaça son pied pour ramasser le parchemin plié. Ça ressemblait à une lettre. Rogue la retourna par plaisir. Il la regarda avec un désir vicieux dans les yeux. " James " était écrit à la main sur le devant en vert et un cachet de cire la maintenait fermé.

  
" Bien, bine, bien, " dit Rogue avec un sourire sinistre. " Qu'avons nous ici ? je me demande ce que ça peut être. " Lentement Rogue retourna la lettre et commença à l'ouvrir. Une fois le caché de cire casser il commença à la déplier. Ce qui arriva ensuite fut pour lui un choc complet.  


  
Au centre du papier en écriture dingote était écrit, " Vilain, vilain ! Tu ne dois pas lire le courrier qui n'est pas à toi, Severus. " Rogue se retourna pour voir son ami qui avait un visage étonné. Il mit assez longtemps pour enregistrer ce que pensait Rogue, peut-être trop longtemps jusqu'à ce que la lettre prenne feu et soit attiré par les cheveux graisseux. Effrayé Rogue jeta le parchemin et commença à se taper la tête pour étouffer la sensation de brûlure de son crâne. Mais alors le feu se transforma et un lion rugissant se jeta sur lui.  


  
Severus tomba en arrière sur la tête et il continua de regarder le lion de flammes. Il était si étonné qu'il ne remarqua pas le couloir entier plein de gens qui criait et se riait de lui. Une fois Rogue plaqué contre le mur , le lion cessa de rugir et grimaça. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'évanouit en un pouf de fumée noire.

  
  
Il respirait rapidement, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre rapidement dans ses tympans, pendant que l'école continuait à rire de lui. Rogue chercha la lettre mais elle était hors de vue. Alors il remarqua le tas d'étudiants de toutes années se moquant de lui et pleurant de rire. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir plus humilié. Alors son ami lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Ce qu'il vit alors était beaucoup plus horrible.

  
  
A pas plus de 25 pas il y avait les 4 personnes qu'il détestait le plus. Remus et Peter riait doucement, Sirius souriait largement et James la personne qu'il détestait plus que tous les autres réunit, souriait d'un air satisfait. Alors il se tourna vers Sirius, ri et lui tapa dans la main les 5 doigts écartés en signe de victoire. Après ça ils regardèrent Rogue encore un instant puis ils se retournèrent et s'éloignèrent. Presque chaque étudiant tapait dans la main de James lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir.  



	2. L'ange

L'ange :  


" Ne laisser jamais l'amour vous prendre pas surprise. "

" Vous avez des notes atroces, " s'écria le professeur Chourave le mardi matin en distribuant les copies des examens du vendredi précédent. " je pensais que vous aviez tous compris la transformation des tulipes rouges, mais selon ces test... " dit-elle en donnant un D à Kyle Mathews. Il faillit tomber en arrière en voyant sa note. " je ne me rappelle pas avoir eut une classe aussi mauvaise. Et ce n'est que le début de l'année en plus. " Elle plaça un F devant un Britney Carlson hystérique. " Mais une partie de vous, " elle alla jusqu'au Maraudeurs, " a fait exceptionnellement bien. "

" Que penses-tu ? " chuchota Sirius.  


  
" Pareil, " répondit-il.  


  
" 5 gallions si James t'a battu, " dit Remus. Peter hocha la tête.  


  
" Alors le pari est à 5 gallions, " dit Sirius. " Qu'en penses-tu ? "

  
  
" je ne sais pas, on a peut-être pareil. " Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Le professeur Chourave se dirigea vers eux et leur donna leurs copies. " Bon travail les garçons. "

  
  
" Super ! " marmonna Sirius en prenant sa copie. Il avait un A, il n'y avait qu'une remarque rouge et sur la dernière page.

  
  
" Ouais, " Remus regarda leurs copies, " Comme je l'avais soupçonné ce sera 5 gallions. "

  
  
James examina son test. Aucune remarque en rouge sur une page et il y avait marqué un grand " A+ " sur le haut de la couverture. Il reposa avec désinvolture le test devant lui et soupira.  


  
" Tu as eut quoi Peter ? " demanda James en regardant en direction de la copie du garçon potelé.

  
  
" un C comme d'habitude. Je suppose que je n'ai pas assez bien étudier. " Il posa son test et secoua la tête.  


  
" T'inquiètes pas Peter, " le rassura James. " Je suis sûr que la prochaine fois tu aura une meilleure note. "

  
  
" Non je ne l'aurais pas. je ne suis pas assez intelligent. "

  
  
" Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu cette question ! " hurla presque Sirius ignorant complètement la conversation autour de lui. " Comment ai-je pu me tromper sur une question sur les Dragons indiens d'ouest ? "

  
  
" Combien as-tu eut ? " demanda James à Remus en ignorant complètement Sirius.

  
  
" Assez bon. B+ c'est mieux que la majorité de la classe, " dit-il en regardant ses camarades.

  
  
James se tourna et commença à se balancer sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table en essayant d'observer les gens quand ces jambes glissèrent et qu'il commença à tomber en arrière.

  
  
Sirius ne releva pas les yeux de son test, il tendit le bras et arrêta la chaise de James.

  
  
" On est en classe, du calme Cornedrue. n'essaye pas de te tuer, " dit-il avec désinvolture en redressant la chaise.

  
  
" Merci, " répondit-il sarcastiquement.

  
  
" De rien, " dit Sirius en souriant. Quelques instants plus tard la cloche sonna ce qui ne pu paraître plus tôt aux élèves de la maison verte.

  
  
Peter se leva en premier et passa devant James qui s'était lui aussi levé et tirait sa robe en observant l'embrasure de la porte sur laquelle tout le monde s'était précipité.

  
  
" Et bien, " dit James en regardant la porte, " Je suppose que les gens ont faim. "  


  
" Ou alors ils ont déprimas d'avoir échoué au test, ou encore... " dit Remus en arrivant à côté de James à la suite de la foule d'élèves.

  
  
" Sirius, " commença James et en se retournant pour le voir il n'y avait personne.

  
  
" James, " dit Remus en indiquant derrière lui, " IL semble avoir trouvé une petite amie. " James se retourna et vit Sirius en conversation avec une blonde.

  
  
" Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, pas encore, " grogna James. " Laisse le tranquille d'accord ? " dit-il pendant que les trois amis se dirigeaient vers les portes de Poudlard.  


  
" Comment penses-tu que ça se passera ? " demanda Remus.  


  
" Laisse à voir... " dit James en se moquant de sa concentration. " Et bien regarde son visage et l'attraction immédiate de sa part, je suppose qu'il sortiront ensemble avant le week-end, et alors il l'étouffera de charme. Ils seront en couple quelques semaines. "

  
  
Sirius courait à leur suite dans le couloir menant aux Gryffondor. Il souriait comme un idiot.

  
  
" Devine qui sors ce week-end ? " demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, en tapant James dans le dos.  


  
" Oh, ne me dis rien je le savais déjà, " dit James sarcastiquement en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius. " Alors elle s'appelle comment ? "  
  
" Hannah, c'est symétrique, " dit-il.  


  
" Comme c'est original. J'ai une question pour toi, Sirius, " dit James. " Où est-ce que tu vas l'emmener à Poudlard ? Je veux dire il n'y a nulle part où aller... alors où fais-tu toutes tes sorties innombrables ? "

  
  
Sirius lui fit un drôle de sourire. Remus et Peter retournèrent leur attention vers lui. James continua. " Bon Sirius où vas-tu ? C'est une question raisonnable qui mérite une réponse raisonnable. "  


  
" C'est un secret, " répondit-il avec une méchante grimace.

  
  
" Où vas-tu ? " demanda Remus. " Je me le suis toujours demandé. Tu ne les sors jamais de Poudlard par un passage secret donc tu restes à Poudlard mais on ne te voie jamais. "  


  
" Et vous ne me verrez jamais, " répliqua-t-il. " Une fois que vous trois vous aurez atteint mes normes alors je vous dirai mon secret de mes sorties avec succès. "

  
  
" Hannah, hein ? Elle est intelligente ? " demanda James, le sourcil levé.

  
  
" Elle d'une intelligence moyenne, " dit Sirius sur la défensive.

  
  
" Comment a-t-elle fait pour l'examen de Botanique ? "  


  
" Fête foraine. "

  
  
" Fête foraine ? Sirius tu es une personne intelligente, peut-être devais-tu vois des personnes intelligentes, peut-être que tes relations dureraient plus de trois semaines, " dit James sérieusement.  


  
Sirius ri joyeusement. " Je sais que tu es jaloux mais ne me conseil pas sur quelque chose où tu n'as pas d'expérience, ok ? "

  
  
" Tu blesses mes sentiments, " dit James hypocritement.

  
  
" Désolé, " dit Sirius, désinvolte.

  
  
" Tu l'es vraiment ? Je te laisse ton bonheur sortir de ma tête. Honnêtement. " Mais il l'ignora. " Tu as étudié l'histoire hier soir comme tu avais que tu le ferais ? " demanda James en changeant de sujet.  


  
" Non, j'ai parlé avec Michelle plutôt. Savais tu que les Moldus peuvent voler d'un pays à l'autre dans un avion ? Savais-tu que ça coûte beaucoup d'argent de faire cela ? Tout ce qu'ils font sans magie... "  


  
" Et bien j'ai étudié, " dit James n'écoutant pas ce que Sirius avait dit. " Binns pourrait très bien faire une interro surprise. "

  
  
" Si tu as étudié, alors je suis la Reine Mère, " dit Remus.  


  
" Aucun espoir, " dit Sirius avec une grimace. " Je t'ai vu hier soir, tu y jetais seulement un coup d'œil de temps en temps. "  


  
" Je l'ai fais quand même, " dit James sur la défensive. " Allez vas-y demandez moi n'importe quoi ? "  


  
" D'accord. " Remus réfléchit et proposa une question. " Qui a combattu Sheena dans la grande guerre des lutins du 16° siècle ? "

  
  
James les regarda tous les trois avec de gros yeux mais ne dit rien.  


  
" Ha ! " s'écrièrent-ils. " Nous le savions ! "

  
  
" Oh fermez la si je rate une question ce n'est pas bien grave. Posez moi une autre question."

  
  
Sirius sourit et le tapa 5 fois. Peter ri sous cape.

  
  
" Arrête de rire, " dit James en hochant la tête. " Ho, ho, ho, c'est drôle. "

  
  
" Tu as bossé hier soir, mais ce n'était pas de l'histoire, " dit Sirius. Ils montaient tous les 4 à la Tour de Gryffondor pour se débarrasser de leurs livres de Botanique. Ils redescendirent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

  
  
" Bonjour Michèle, " dit Sirius en faisant un signe à une fille rouge à la chevelure blonde. Celle-ci commença à rire nerveusement avec ses amies après le passage de Sirius.  


  
" Pourquoi font-elles tout cela ? " demanda Peter à James doucement alors que Sirius ne pouvait pas les entendre.  


  
" Elles ne font pas toutes cela, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi une partie le fait. "  


  
" C'est parce que je suis beau, Peter, " dit Sirius avec confiance comme il agitait sa main dans ses cheveux. " Elles me regardent et fondent. Le secret c'est de sourire tout le temps... Les filles adorent cela. Vous devriez essayer de temps en temps. "  


  
" Ne l'écoute pas. il ne connaît rien sur l'esprit de la femme comme nous, " Remus à Peter. James hocha la tête.  


  
" Sirius, " dit une fille en sortant pour le saluer. " J'ai fait des recherches sur la potion du démon de Bohème pour toi, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si on les faisait ensemble la prochaine fois. " Elle renversa ses cheveux avec désinvolture et sourit avec éclat en révélant chaque dent parfaitement blanche.  


  
" Sirius, " dit James bruyamment. " Désolé de t'interrompre mais nous devons assister au déjeuner. Tu vois il n'a lieu qu'une seule fois par jour. "

  
  
" Vous trois continué sans moi, j'arrive dans une seconde. " Et sans même les regarder il commença à se balader dans la direction opposée avec la jeune fille.  


  
" Il est stupéfiant, " dit James sarcastiquement. " Il sors avec une fille mais il a des possibilités avec une douzaine d'autres. "

  
  
" J'aimerais pouvoir faire cela, " dit Peter.  


  
" Non, tu ne dois pas le vouloir. Il finira par s'en lasser, " répondit James en regardant dans son dos pour voir Sirius et son admiratrice adorante.  


  
" Il le regrettera probablement un jour lorsqu'il tombera sur la bonne, " dit Remus avec une petite grimace naissante sur le visage.

  
  
" Tu as probablement raison, " dit James en souriant un peu. Il pouvait entendre des bruits de pas courir derrière lui.

  
  
" Top de femmes et pas assez de temps, " dit Sirius un fois qu'il les eut rattrapé. Il tapa James en le rejoignant et commença à marcher à ses côtés. " J'étudierai avec Tina demain soir, elle a un truc spécial. "

  
  
" Qu'est-il arrivé à Hannah ? " demanda Remus et Peter et James se retournèrent pour vois le visage de Sirius.  


  
" Qui ? " demanda Sirius paraissant étonné. " Oh, ouais, " dit-il en s'en souvenant soudainement. " Elle, c'est ce week-end. "  


  
" Tu es malade, " dit James en secouant la tête mais en souriant quand même. " Comment peux-tu faire cela ? Un de ces jours tu te feras avoir. Tu embrasseras une fille et l'appellera par un mauvais prénom, et elle te larguera. Alors tu viendras t'excuser auprès de moi et tu me diras que j'ai raison. Et tu sais quoi ? "

  
" Tu la fermeras? " suggéra Sirius.

  
  
" Non, je dirais je te l'avait dit. "  


  
" J'ai du mal à voir les choses comme cela, " dit Sirius.

  
  
" Moi aussi, " admis Remus. " Ce n'est pas toi. "

  
  
Sirius tourna encore la tête pour voir un groupe de jolies filles aux cheveux bruns passer. Il continua de les dévisager jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à un angle.  


  
" Tu vas arrêter cela ? " demanda James.

  
  
" Quoi ? " dit Sirius étonné.  


  
" Tu as l'air d'un stupide Neandertal sur le visage quand tu dévisages une fille qui passe. Tu ne peux pas seulement regarder où tu vas ? Tu me rends malade avec tes jeux, Sirius. "

  
  
" Okay, je regarderais droit devant moi pour le reste de la pause. Je promets. "

  
  
" Merci, " dit James en soupirant.  


  
" Alors qu'allons nous faire le dernier vendredi de septembre ? " demanda Remus en essayant de changer de sujet.

  
  
" Je ne sais pas, " répondit Sirius. " Je ne m'inquiète vraiment pas. Peut-être irons-nous au village pour voir si il y a des gens du ministère pour le week-end. "

  
  
" J'ai entendu dire que le ministre de la magie y serait ce week-end., " ajouta Peter. 

  
  
" Vraiment ? " s'étonna Remus. " Nous devrons vérifier cela alors. "  


  
" Tu penses à quoi ? " demanda Sirius, mais James n'entendit pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. 

  
  
Il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux bloqués sur un endroit, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sirius, Peter et Remus regardèrent simultanément l'endroit que James fixait.

  
  
" Mannequins, " dit Remus avec habitude.

  
  
Leur chemin était entrecoupé de la fille la plus belle de toute l'école. Elle se déplaça vers eux avec grâce, les cheveux roux ondulant comme si elle dansait. Elle regarda dans la direction de James, pour que tous les Maraudeurs puissent voir l'éclat de ses yeux verts et brillant, étincelant parmi les nuages noirs entourant Poudlard.  


  
Rien n'aurait pu les faire oublier à James. Il avait même arrêté de respirer lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui un peu plus.

  
  
Sirius, Remus et Peter roulèrent les yeux exactement en même temps lorsqu'ils virent le sourire de dingue qui s'étalait sur le visage de James.  


  
Les deux amis de Lily arrêtèrent sa conversation avec elle, et se mirent à fixer James. Elle centra ses yeux émeraudes dans ses yeux bleus et souri largement.  


  
" Bonjour, James, " dit-elle en souriant encore plus largement. Elle s'avança avec une grâce éloquente, comme une déesse dans la brise. Elle n'avait jamais croisé son regard dans les couloirs et lui non plus. Il se retourna marcha en arrière, et regarda sa montre en voulant se diriger vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle ri et ondula vers lui alors qu'il tournait au coin.

  
  
James soupira et se retourna pour faire face à la direction où il allait, seulement...

  
  
BANG

  
  
Il s'était cogné dans une grande armure de fer qui était apparemment dans son chemin. Il vit les visages intéressés de Sirius et Remus dans le coin et il regarda le plafond. Il y eut un bruit sourd lorsque son dos frappa le sol dur du château.

  
Sirius, Remus et Peter s'arrêtèrent mort de rire dans leur chemin, et rejoignirent James en regardant en bas vers lui.

  
  
" Il est mort ? " demanda stupidement Peter.

  
  
Les yeux de James étaient grands ouverts, dévisageant le haut plafond de pierre, la bouche ouverte. Il respirait peu profondément.  


  
Le rire commença à parcourir le couloir. Les gens commençaient à se passer le mot que le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait percuté de la tête l'armure.

  
  
" James, " dit Sirius en essayant de retenir le rire dans sa voix, " tu vas bien ? "

  
  
James se releva rapidement, la main sur son front. " Parfaitement, " dit-il avec effort.

  
  
" Tu sais, " dit Sirius en lui souriant, " tu devrais faire attention où tu vas. Et tu nous rends malade avec tes jeux, James. "

  
  
Remus et Peter rirent tous bas mais James ne semblait pas du tout amusé.

  
  
" Fermez la je crois que j'ai une commotion. "  


  
" Laisse moi voir, " dit Sirius en déplaçant la main de James à l'écart. " Non, tu es bien. Ce ne sera qu'une légère contusion. Ne t'inquiètes de rien, tes cheveux la couvriront. "

  
  
Il aida James à se relever et ils commencèrent à rejoindre la Grande Salle. Les trois d'entre eux commencèrent à sourire, mais James les ignora.

  
  
" Tu as faillis te tuer à cause d'elle, tu sais cela ? " lui dit Remus.

  
  
" je pense que c'est drôle, " dit Sirius. " Je veux dire que tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder depuis les 6 dernières années et de parler d'elle tous les jours. "  


  
" non, je ne l'ai pas fait, " dit James en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  


  
" Si tu l'as fait. Et maintenant tu viens de te précipiter dans un objet fixe parce que tu ne voulais cesser de la fixer, James, tu es obsédé, " dit Sirius formellement. Remus hocha la tête en signe d'accord.  


  
" Je ne suis pas obsédé, " dit James lentement et sérieusement.  


  
Les trois autres ne purent contenir le rire à l'intérieur d'eux. James roula les yeux et grimaça un tant sois peu.

  
  
" Ouais, ouais, " dit James. " Très drôle. "

  
  
Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle les étudiants rirent de James, qui hocha la tête et souri pour diminuer sa gêne.

  
  
" Les nouvelles voyagent vite à Poudlard, " dit Remus en prenant place en face de Sirius et James.  


  
" Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une si grande affaire, " dit James. " Les gens ne cognent donc jamais ? "

  
  
" James, " dit Sirius en grimaçant, " tu t'es cogné à cette statue parce que tes yeux étaient tombés de te tête et roulaient par terre.

  
  
" Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, " répondit James.

  
  
" Hé Potter, " dit un impudent troisième année qui arrivait vers James plutôt rapidement. " On aime se cogner aux murs ? "

  
  
Il ri courageusement comme ses amis. James souri encore.

  
  
" Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait devenir attrapeur l'année prochaine, Jackson ? Après Penny ? " demanda-t-il. Jackson arrêta de sourire.  


  
" Ouais, " dit-il silencieusement et lentement.

  
  
" Et sais-tu qui choisi les joueurs ? "

  
  
" C'est toi, " dit Jackson.

  
  
" Tu as raison, " répondit James. " Je le fais parce que j'ai été élu capitaine. je suggère que tu essayes de me montrer un petit respect. j'aime les plaisanteries, mais je n'aime que quand c'est mes amies qui le font, Jackson, et tu n'en fais pas partie. Tu m'as compris ? "

  
  
" Oui, monsieur ? " dit-il clairement.  


  
" Bon. Apprécies ton petit déjeuner. " James se retourna vers ses amis, qui essayaient de retenir de rire.  


  
" Tu as effrayé le pauvre garçon, " dit Remus.

  
  
" Non, " dit James en secouant la tête. " Il n'était pas très bon. Je ne le jugerais jamais sur sa personnalité, mais il est très mauvais. Il ne trouverait jamais le vif d'or. Je n'ai fait aucun mal. "

  
  
" Qui fera l'attrapeur tout de même ? " demanda Sirius.

  
  
" Et bien, " dit James attentionnément. " Je ne sais pas. Il est le seul sur lequel je me suis renseigné, mais je ne connais personne autrement. Je voudrais vraiment commencer à former quelqu'un. Qu'il soit prêt l'année prochaine. Tu n'y a jamais pensé Remus ? "  


  
" Moi ? Attrapeur ? Jamais, il y a trop de pression. Tu m'as vu sur un balai ? Je glisse sans cesse. Je ne pourrais jamais jouer le rôle de l'attrapeur. "

  
  
" Tu as demandé à quelqu'un ? Tu as mis quelque chose sur le panneau d'affichage ? " demanda Sirius.

  
  
" Non. "

  
  
" Même pas à elle ? "

  
  
" Ha, non, même pas à elle, " dit James l'œil brillant.

  
  
" Alors quand vas-tu lui dire, James ? " demanda Remus.

  
  
" Lui dire quoi ? "

  
  
" Oh ne fais pas comme si on était pas au courant, " dit Sirius. " Quand vas-tu lui dire que tu l'aimes ? "

  
  
" Que quoi ? " demanda James. " Tu ne peux pas dire ça sur elle. C'est juste un petit coup. "  


  
" Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne savait pas que tu es raide dingue d'elle, " dit Remus. " L'école entière sait que tu pourrais t'allonger par terre et la laisser te marcher dessus. C'est tellement évident. "

  
  
" Tu me prends les mots de la bouche, " dit Sirius en avalant une petite gorgée de son gobelet. " James tu as besoin de lui dire quelque chose. Tu n'es pas le seul qui l'aime tu le sais. Elle est plutôt belle. "

  
  
" Belle ? " répéta James étonné. " Tu penses qu'elle est belle ? " Il les regarda tous les trois avec un air maussade.

  
  
" Non, " dit Sirius en riant. " Non, " répéta-t-il en faisant une grande tape dans le dos de James qui paraissait toujours vexé. " Personnellement je pense qu'elle est très laide. Tu penses qu'elle est.. et bien... tu sais... "

  
  
" Elle est véritablement hideuse, " ajouta Remus.

  
  
" Rebelle, " proposa Peter.

  
  
" Pitié, épargnez moi, " répondit James avec un sourire.

  
  
" Mais James nous sommes tout à fait sérieux, tu n'as pas idée, " dit Sirius.

  
  
" Et qu'est-ce que tu suggère, monsieur je suis le roi des relations durables et réussis ? " demanda James, le coin de sa bouche formant un sourire.  


  
" Et bien ce n'est certainement pas la peine de m'insulter camarade. Je pense que tu ne dois vraiment pas préparer ce que tu veux me dire parce que c'est aussi ce que tu est. Tu es toujours mieux sous la pression. Agis et ce qui doit arriver arrivera. "  


  
" Agis, hein ? " questionna James en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

  
  
" Ouais tu peux lui dire par exemple 'Lily depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi je rêve d'être l'homme qui passera sa vie à tes côtés et... "

  
  
Mais James n'écoutait plus cette fois. Pas du tout. il savait que Sirius disait des mots, des mots qui lui étaient adressés, mais il ne pourrait jamais faire sortir ça... A dire vrai les conversations continuaient dans la Grande Salle tout sembler être intégré et fusionner en un tout et devenait plus calme et plus doux. Il savait que c'était bête, il savait que ses amis avaient raison, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ses sentiments.  


  
Lily marchait dans la Grande Salle, paraissant aussi rayonnante que jamais. Elle était accompagnée de Liz Banks  


  
une jeune fille blonde rousse avec des tâches de rousseur et Jade Yang, une fille très jolie, qui venait d'Asie. les trois amies discutaient et elles s'assirent au bout de la très longue table de Gryffondor.

  
  
James soupira lourdement et appuya son menton sur son bras en la regardant incessamment. Elle souriait, il aimait quand elle souriait. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux roux sombres et riait. Quelqu'un a fait une blague, pensa James. Ce ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle remarque qu'il la dévisageait. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, rougit légèrement, et ses lèvres formèrent immédiatement un sourire.  


  
Il sourit et soupira encore.  


  
" Oh mon Dieu, ça me dégoûte, " grogna Sirius. " Qu'allons nous faire avec lui ? Il ne nous entend même pas. Une bombe pourrait exploser devant lui qu'il ne clignerait même pas des yeux tellement il est obsédé. "

  
  
" C'est plutôt la routine, tu devrais être habituer comme nous maintenant, " dit Remus calmement. " Je pense que nous devons continuer avec ce projet, mais ne pas lui dire, il n'approuverait certainement pas. "  


  
" Remus tu as raison. Il est grand temps que nous prenions son destin entre nos mains. Nous devons pouvoir nous asseoir et déjeuner sans tomber malade. C'est un droit commun à tous les étudiants. Excellente idée. "

  
  
" Alors on fait ça ? " demanda Peter excité.  


  
Sirius hocha la tête. " James ? " dit-il mais il n'eut pas de réponse. " James ? " répéta-t-il mais il eut le même résultat  
qu'auparavant.  


  
" Petit Jimmy fait attention, " hurla Sirius en claquant des doigts devant le visage de James.  


  
" Ne m'appelle pas Jimmy et ne me claque pas des doigts, je ne suis pas un chien, " répondit-il.  


  
" Oh désolé, " dit Sirius sarcastiquement. " J'ai du confondre à cause de la bave qui sort de ta bouche grande ouverte ! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin lui dire quelque chose ? Tu te rends compte que tu ne penses qu'à elle ? Tu l'aimes depuis 6 ans. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit le premier soir ici même ? Tu l'as regardé et tu m'as dit 'Mon Dieu Sirius on dirait un ange,' et depuis lors vous n'arrêtez pas de flirter tous les deux à travers les tables et les salles de classe ce qui rend l'ambiance nauséabonde pour tous les autres. "  


  
" J'approuve ça, " dit Remus.  


  
" Et bien je suis d'accord. Mais je ne peux pas juste aller vers elle et lui dire quelque chose, " dit James.

  
  
" Pourquoi pas ? " demanda Sirius.

  
  
" Je ne peux pas pour l'instant. J'attends le moment parfait. "

  
  
" Six ans est un moment assez long pour attendre le moment parfait. Je suis désolé de devoir faire cela mais c'est pour ton propre bien. Je vais faire ceci parce que je suis ton meilleur ami de même que Peter et Remus. "

  
  
" Sirius que vas-tu faire ? " demanda James.  


  
Sirius prit son gobelet de verre et tapa dessus avec sa cuillère. " Si je pouvais avoir l'attention de tout le monde s'il vous plaît. " Tous les Gryffondor le regardèrent.  


  
James tira son bras. " Que diable fais-tu ? " chuchota-t-il effrayé.

  
  
Sirius l'ignora et le secoua. " S'il vous plaît si tout le monde pouvait m'écouter, je ne ferais ça qu'une fois. " Sirius fit alors quelque chose qui le fit ressembler à un entraîneur de Base-ball Moldu. Il montre son index droit, tapa avec sur son épaule, puis sur sa poitrine, il se tira l'oreille, toussa, passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres, sourit, et s'assit. " Vous avez tous vu ça ? " demanda-t-il.  


  
Tous les sixièmes années de Gryffondor hochèrent la tête. James parut abasourdi et regarda Lily qui avait la même expression que lui sur son visage. Quelque chose se passait et aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Jade qui était à côté de Lily hocha la tête à Sirius, se leva, se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffle où elle chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Thomas Lynn, qui après avoir entendu la nouvelle la passa à ses camarades.  


  
" Qu'est-ce que tout cela ? " demanda James. Personne ne dit rien. " Peter ? " Tôt ou tard, il pensait que Peter craquerait et dirait la réponse mais à son grand étonnement il garda la bouche fermée. " Sirius que vas-tu faire ? "

  
  
" James lâche moi juste, rien de mal ne va se passer, je ne pense pas. " Il prit désinvoltement sa boisson comme si c'était complètement normal. James parut profondément intéressé.  


  
" Tu es fou. Je le découvrirais. Je te l'ai dit, je peux faire ça moi-même sans toi. Ça t'ennuie vraiment n'est-ce pas ? "

  
  
" Oh tu me flattes. " C'était la fin du déjeuner et la cloche allait bientôt sonner. " Alors Remus, Vendredi prochain on commencera à voire les sites ? "  


  
" Que veux-tu dire ? " demanda-t-il avec confusion.  


  
" Réfléchit un peu, aller au delà de Poudlard, à Pré au Lard, tu sais, explorer. Nous avons visiter la forêt interdite au moins un million de fois, " dit Sirius. Lui, Peter et Remus ramassèrent leurs affaires et commencèrent à partir quand ils remarquèrent que James était toujours assis à table.

  
  
" Les gars, vous avez vu ma baguette ? J'ai perdu ma baguette. Je ne sais pas où elle est, " dit James en cherchant dans toutes ses poches, qui étaient assez nombreuses. Il se leva de sa chaise et se mit à chercher dessous la table sur la table et vers ses camarades Gryffondor.

  
  
" Tu cherches une gargouille Potter ? " C'était une voix trop familière, profonde et monotone. Une voix que seul Rogue pouvait avoir. James cessa sa recherche.  


  
" Tu cherches les toilettes Rogue, il semble que tu as eut un accident. Tu as été un peu trop excité ? " Rogue parut horrifié. Sirius compris l'allusion et lança un sort. A ce moment il laissa sa baguette dans sa manche pour que Rogue ne puisse pas la voir et chuchota " Percipitum " et une tache d'eau apparut sur le pantalon de Rogue.

  
  
" Oh que c'est mal ! " dit James avec un sourire diabolique. " Tu devrais faire attention à l'avenir, Severus, je ne serais pas toujours là pour te prévenir. " La table entière de Gryffondor explosa de rire. Les Serdaigle entendirent l'histoire quelques secondes après et commencèrent à faire pareil. Ça ne prit pas une minute aux Poufsouffle pour lui lancer des insultes.  


  
" Je t'aurais pour ça Potter !' dit un Rogue furieux, alors qu'il s'éloigna parmi les insultes et les rires nerveux.

  
  
" Bien sûr tu le feras, " marmonna James.  


  
Sirius rit un peu. " Ta baguette. "

  
  
" Où ? "

  
  
" Non je pense que je l'ai vu cher Chourave. "

  
  
" Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? " demanda James.

  
  
" Je viens de m'en souvenir, désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? Tu dois courir ou tu seras en retard pour le cours de Binns. " Après ça, Sirius, Peter, et Remus ramassèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. James courut comme il pouvait vers la serre numéro 5. Il descendit les escaliers et traversa le jardin de Poudlard sous la chaleur de Septembre. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa baguette ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il se souvenait distinctement de l'avoir mis dans sa poche avant de sortir. Il arriva enfin à la serre, poussa la porte et se cogna presque à une petite troisième année.  
" Ça va aller monsieur Potter ? " demanda-t-elle.

  
  
" Ouais, " dit James en essayant de récupérer son souffle. Il alla vers son bureau, presque sûr que sa baguette serait sous sa chaise. C'est étrange, se dit-il. Il se releva et fit le tour de la table.

  
  
" Je pensais avoir vu vos amis prendre votre baguette, " dit le professeur. Et alors il se frappa. Il se souvenait de sa baguette. Peter devait l'avoir prise lorsqu'elle était tombée sous sa chaise. C'était un tour. Donc ses amis étaient dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie sans lui ? 

  
  
Il courut comme jamais jusqu'à la salle de classe en manquant de renverser un groupe de troisième année. " Excusez moi je suis à la bourre. " Il se précipita au château entra par les grandes portes, parcourue couloir, et arriva à la salle d'Histoire de la Magie juste comme la classe sonnait. Binns arriverait par le mur dans un instant. Il devait s'asseoir seulement...  


  
Jackie MacDermont de Poufsouffle était à sa place et Sirius qui était toujours à côté de lui était devant à côté de Jade. Il remarqua alors que tout le monde était à des places différentes. Peter et Remus étaient ensemble et il semblait que toutes les places étaient prises. Sirius se tourna et vit l'expression étonné de James. James lui lança un regard qui signifiait " que se passe-t-il encore ? " Sirius haussa les épaules et son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Binns entra de façon spectrale et sans regarder la classe commença son discours " En 1259, les lutins de Pursse, excusez moi Monsieur Porter, asseyez vous s'il vous plaît. "  


  
" C'est Potter et mon siège est pris, " dit James en montrant la place où Jackie était assis. Binns ne sembla pas y faire attention.  


  
" Monsieur Parker, il y a juste un siège disponible là-bas. " Il montre le siège vide, le seul siège vide, dans le coin de la pièce. L'autre personne assise là bas, lui fit un signe. James ne pouvait pas le croire, tout avait été planifié, pensa-t-il. Il fixa la place d'un garçon assis devant. Sirius se retourna et leva son pouce en signe de victoire. Les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor avait un regard qui lui disait bonne chance. James ne pouvait pas être aider et sourit à son ami. il était très heureux d'avoir Sirius, c'était le meilleur ami du monde. Il tira la chaise, s'assit et fit un grand sourire à Lily.


	3. Une évasion lunaire

Une évasion lunaire :  


  
  
" Toutes les erreurs ne mènent pas à la ruine. "

  
  
Vendredi soir, Septembre 1976. La première pleine lune de l'année scolaire était enfin arrivée. Les projets pour la nuit étaient calmes mais amusant. Ça n'était jamais venu à l'esprit des 4 amis qu'ils pouvaient être attrapés et expulsés. Ce n'est pas qu'ils soient stupides, bien au contraire. Sirius et James étaient très malins et se tiraient eux-mêmes des troubles qu'ils avaient causé, quelque chose qui arrivait souvent, et devenait plus facile à chaque fois. Personne ne connaissait leur secret, et personne ne le connaîtrait.  


  
Chaque mois à la pleine lune, trois d'entre eux se transformaient en Animagi et erraient dans l'école. Mais c'était l'année dernière. Ce soir ils allaient aller au delà de Poudlard et dans le village d'à côté. C'était assez dangereux de laisser Lupin approcher les gens mais James et Sirius étaient confient, avec leur taille tout se passerait bien.  


  
La partie la plus dure de ces nuits, était que les trois garçons devaient se balader un moment sous une cape d'invisibilité sans être vu dans l'école. Il y avait 7 passage secrets à Poudlard mais aucun d'eux ne menaient à la Tour de Gryffondor. Sirius mesurait 1.85 mètres, James était légèrement plus grand mais avec une carrure plus petite, Peter était petit mais assez gros, une très mauvaise combinaison sous une cape magique.  


  
Les trois amis avaient appris à devenir Animagi depuis un moment et avaient réussi l'année précédente. Ils avaient fait 9 sorties en 5° année sans être vue. Cette année, leur chance ne devrait pas faiblir, et ils ne seraient pas remarqués.  
" Oh ! Peter c'était mon pied crétin ! "

  
  
" Désolé je peux à peine bouger avec vous deux qui m'entourez. "

  
  
" Chut, tu veux réveiller tout le château ou quoi ? " demanda James.

  
  
" Ouch, Peter ! "

  
  
" Ferme la Sirius " C'était un miracle que personne ne les entende. " Qui a la carte ? "

  
  
" Je pensais que tu l'avais, " dit Sirius.

  
  
" Non j'ai dit qui prend la carte et tu as dit que tu le ferais. "  


  
" Non tu as dit qui prends la carte en la prenant toi même donc j'ai dit oui. "

  
  
" Oh, c'est classique. Maintenant qu'allons-nous faire ? " demanda James.

  
  
" Nous savons où c'est alors quel est le problème ? " demanda Peter.

  
  
" Oui mais nous ne savons pas où sont Rusard, Miss Teigne et Peeves. Ils pourraient être dans le coin ou au bout du couloir et nous pourrions être aperçus et attrapés. Tu veux aller en prison ? " demanda Sirius.

  
  
" Ou peut-être qu'ils pourront nous entendre Sirius. Le manteau nous rend obligatoirement invisible. C'est absurde si nous devons parler durant tout le trajet pour que tout le monde puisse nous entendre. Maintenant on peut y aller. "

  
  
Sirius hésita mais ne dit rien. " On tourne à gauche maintenant... "

  
  
" Chut. " dirent James et Peter .

  
  
Ils gardèrent le silence en approchant de la tour. Quand ils atteignirent l'armure en argent à l'entrée du château, James sortit sa baguette, et murmura " Madigrium " et l'armure se déplaça pour révéler une autre entrée. James vérifia à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir qui aurait pu les voir.

  
  
" Parfait. Peter tu y vas en premier. " Avec un rapide mouvement Peter sortit du manteau et se dirigea vers le passage. Sirius fut le second et James le suivit en fermant le passage derrière lui.  


  
" Bien, la partie la plus difficile est faite. Maintenant, ici ce n'est pas insonorisé donc on peut nous entendre mais on n'est pas obligé de rester sous la cape, comme ça Peter ne trébuchera pas tous les trois pas. "  


  
" Je ne veux pas trébucher James, j'ai un problème de coordination du corps, tu sais ça. "

  
  
" J'ai une idée ! Pourquoi Peter ne se transformerait-il pas quand on est encore au dortoir ? " L'idée de Sirius paraissait si évidente qu'ils se trouvèrent tous stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. 

  
  
" On parlera de tout ça plus tard. Remus nous attend. " Ils continuèrent à suivre le passage qui descendait et devenait plus étroit. Quand ils atteignirent la fin du tunnel, Peter se transforma et regarda dehors pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.  


  
" Alors qu'en penses-tu ? " demanda Sirius à James pendant que Peter était dehors.

  
  
" De quoi ? "  


  
" De tout ça, quoi d'autre ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on se fera punir un jour ? "

  
  
" De quoi parles-tu ? Nous sommes toujours puni pour différentes raisons alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? "

  
  
" Je ne sais pas j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour ce soir. "

  
  
" Que veux-tu dire ? "  


  
" Tu te souviens quand on était allé à la maison de Benjamin Farrel ? " demanda Sirius à James.

  
  
" Comment pourrais-je oublier ? " dit-il d'un ton inquiétant.  


  
" Ouais, j'avais le même pressentiment, avant ça. James tu as presque pris feu ! "

  
  
" Ouais mais le mot principal est presque. Nous sommes partis, de justesse, mais nous sommes partis. Rien de mauvais ne va arriver ce soir, c'est entièrement dans ta tête. " Mais il regarda Sirius qui semblait vraiment inquiet. " Ecoute, si tu n'y vas pas, je n'y vais pas. "  


  
Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James, en pensant à sa décision. Il était rarement comme ça. D'habitude il était très confiant pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais quelque chose de bizarre lui tordait l'estomac.

  
  
" Il y a personne. Vous êtes prêt ? " dit Peter en revenant. " Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?3 demanda-t-il. Les deux restèrent silencieux, puis Sirius parla. " Rien allons-y. "  


  
Sirius, Peter et James souhaitaient une chose : voir leur propre transformation. Ça devait être impressionnant de voir un humain se transformer en animal en une seconde. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se transformer dans le château. Bien sûr ils disaient qu'ils ne craignaient pas de se faire prendre, mais secrètement chacun d'eux craignait que MacGonagall ou Dumbledore les attrape à faire ça.  


  
A la pleine lune ils cessaient d'être James, Sirius et Peter et ils devenaient respectivement Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudvert : les Maraudeurs de Poudlard. Ils ne pouvaient plus parler alors ils utilisaient des signes : entre autres des signes de têtes, mais d'autres signes sauvages de communication.  


  
" A toi Peter en premier. " Peter ferme les yeux et instantanément une vague d'argent l'entoura et il devint petit, marron, et gros, c'était un rat. Il les regarda et couina.  


  
" Sirius a toi. Je dois mettre ma cape sous le Saule. Couvre moi et assures-toi que Lunard ne puisse pas m'attraper. "  


  
" Toujours. " Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et comme Peter une vague argenté l'entoura. Il devint un gros chien noir, avec des oreilles pointues, et des yeux marron doux. Même dans sa forme Animagus il ressemblait toujours à Sirius.  


  
" Allons-y. " James mit sa cape et les suivit le long du château. Le clair de lune les rendait visible à n'importe quel troisième année qui aurait besoin de prendre un verre d'eau. C'était par conséquent crucial pour eux trois de se rendre au Saule Cogneur le plus rapidement possible. " Augmente l'allure, " siffla James à Sirius. Patmol fit un aboiement qui ressemblait au cri d'un Loup et Peter montrait déjà des signes de fatigue. " TU dois vraiment penser à faire un régime Peter, ce n'est pas sain. "  


  
Quand ils arrivèrent au Saule, James relâcha Peter pour qu'il puisse appuyer sur le nœud de l'arbre pour immobiliser les branches dont les coups pouvaient être mortels. Alors James et Patmol entrèrent et scrutèrent le chemin. Lunard ne pouvait pas faire de mal aux animaux, seulement aux humain et ils devaient être sûr qu'il n'était pas caché dans le creux de l'arbre quand James entrait.  


  
James enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la posa sur un tas de bois. Alors il entra sous le sol où il tenait à peine debout et claqua ses doigts. Une vague d'argent entoura entièrement son corps. En quelques instants James était remplacé par un grand, jeune, musclé cerf avec de grandes cornes sur sa noble tête. Cornedrue était le plus impressionnant d'eux tous. Les cerfs étaient d'habitude assez grands et James avait fait quelques sorts pour paraître encore plus grand.  


  
En faisant attention de ne pas planter ses bois sur le plafond du passage Cornedrue scruta Patmol avec ses yeux brillants, signalant que Lunard devait être pressé.

  
  
Patmol gratta la grande pierre qui cachait l'entrée du passage. Quelques instants plus tard, Lunard, le loup garou émergeait. Ça y est, ils étaient prêts.

  
  
Cornedrue avança, suivi de près par Patmol et Lunard, Queudvert fermant la marche en couinant. Bien qu'aucun mots ne sortaient de sa bouche, ses plaintes étaient clairement enregistrées. Ignorant Queudvert, ils se dirigèrent vers la Forêt Interdite, le plus dure étant de ne pas se faire remarquer.  


  
Ils parcoururent la forêt et se dirigèrent vers la limite de la forêt, pour pénétrer à Pré au Lard en prenant garde de rester cachés. D'habitude ils parcouraient l'école à la recherche de nouveaux passages qu'ils ajoutaient à la carte. Ça leur avait pris deux ans pour réunir toutes les informations de la carte. Ils avaient bien pris garde de noter chaque détails de l'école. Ça leur avait fait faire beaucoup de voyages la nuit dans le château et d'opération secrète avant de devenir Animagus.  


  
Il y avait souvent un sorcier important à Pré au Lard, pour les affaires ou pour le plaisir qui parlait d'importantes informations. Si c'était le cas, Queudvert était celui qui espionnait. Il entrait dans le bâtiment où était l'officier et écoutait un peu. Patmol errait dans les rues comme un amical chien errant, écoutait ce qu'ils se disaient, et faisait son rapport à Cornedrue qui montait la garde auprès de Lunard pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.  


  
Ce soir il y avait le Ministre de la magie qui était dans la Tête de Porc, soit disant pour affaire. C'était une bonne occasion d'apprendre de nouveaux commérages que le Ministre dirait à une jolie fille ; le Ministre était veuf.

  
  
Quand les 4 animaux arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, Cornedrue fit un signe de tête à Patmol et Queudvert signifiant qu'ils devaient commencer leur mission. Patmol marchait lentement, pour que Queudvert marche dessous lui afin de lui donner la protection contre les hiboux affamés. Comme ils arrivaient près du pub, ils entendirent des voix et des rires étouffés. Queudvert se glissa dans le trou qu'ils avaient fait près de la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur du pub chaud. Il se mit à chercher le visage d'un homme aux cheveux gris, environ 50 ans, qui était probablement assis au bar. Queudvert ne pouvait rien voir du sol donc il devait se mettre en hauteur et aller derrière le bar. Il regarda vers la salle, et n'apercevant pas le Ministre il reporta son attention sur un mur, il grimpa, rampa dans un trou pour pouvoir se cacher.  


  
" Que voulez-vous monsieur le Ministre ? " demanda le barman. Ah, le Ministre était enfin arrivé. Queudvert jeta un coup d'œil par le trou du mur et le vit s'asseyant au bar.

  
  
" Je vais prendre la même chose que d'habitude, Ryan. " Il sortit un petit livre de sa poche et commença à lire. Queudvert essaya de lire le titre inscrit sur la couverture mais il n'avait que la vision du rat.

  
  
" Vous êtes ici chez vous, Ministre. Un scotch. "

  
  
" Merci. " Il soupira, prit une petite gorgée de sa boisson et continua de lire son petit livre noir. A sa droite, sa serveuse préférée, Tabitha, vint lui dire bonjour. Il sourit alors qu'elle s'approchait. Elle lui demanda ce qui était naturel : Comment allait le Ministère, les enfants, ... Le bavardage ennuyeux continua quelques minutes.

  
  
" Que lisez-vous monsieur ? "  


  
" Seulement mon emploie du temps, cher. " Rien d'intéressant. L'animal se tourna et descendit du mur. Il marchait sur le plancher pour se diriger dehors lorsqu'il entendit, " Vous-Savez-Qui, rassemble plus d'adeptes chaque jours, Tabitha. Dehors est devenu un endroit effrayant. " Queudvert s'arrêta net, et repartit en direction du bar pour mieux entendre ce que disait le Ministre.

  
  
" Les Bones, il a tué les Bones. " Il prit son verre et il y eut un moment de silence entre eux. 

  
  
" Vous voulez dire Dustin et... "

  
  
" Non, leurs parents. " Il avait un ton de réserve, comme si il ne voulait pas en dire plus. " C'était une famille très éminente, des sorciers très puissants. C'était l'une des familles de sorciers les plus puisantes de toute l'Histoire de la Magie. "

  
  
" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les a-t-il tué ? " demanda Tabitha.

  
  
" Nous ne le savons pas. Ils ont été tués dans leur maison. Quelques vieux objets qu'ils possédaient ont été volés. Dustin ne sait pas ce que c'était, juste que c'était lourdement gardés et protégés. Nous savons qu'un livre a été volé, mais nous n'avons pas idée de son contenu. " Il prit une autre petite gorgée. " Je dois vraiment y aller. J'ai une longue journée demain, j'ai besoin de repos. Au revoir ma chère. " Queudvert entendit le tabouret qui était poussé et les pas sur le sol.  


  
" Au revoir, monsieur le Ministre, j'espère que tout va s'arranger. " Tabitha se remit à servir ses clients. Il semblait que Hagrid était là. Il chantait jovialement dans un coin du pub avec d'autres gars enivrés.  


  
Excité, Queudvert se retourna et courut vers le trou. il avait une grande information à divulguer à ses amis. Quelque chose de très précieux avait été volé : un livre. Mais pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui aurait besoin d'un livre. Une fois dehors il commença à chercher Patmol.

  
  
Mais Patmol était légèrement égaré en ce moment. Il y avait à peu près 5 filles autour de lui qui avait du passer une bonne soirée. Et il se trouvait qu'il appréciait leur présence.

  
  
" Il est si mignon, " disaient-elles en chœur. Il remua sa queue amicalement vers elles. Il commençait à attirer une foule car il devait probablement faire des tours pour amuser les filles. Queudvert l'avait bien vu mais il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre car il ne serait pas bien accueillit. il monta la colline.  


  
Une fois là-haut il vit Cornedrue qui secouait la tête à la vue de Patmol. Queudvert couina, lui permettant de lui faire savoir qu'il avait fini sa mission. Cornedrue, face à lui hocha la tête. Alors qu'il marchait vers lui, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Il s'arrêta soudain. Bien que c'était difficile de reconnaître les expressions du visages sous les formes animales, il put voir que Cornedrue était paniqué. Il secoua la tête et se mit à courir en cercle comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Alors Queudvert s'en rendit compte aussi : il manquait Lunard. Queudvert monta sur un rocher pour avoir une meilleure vue : Patmol était tranquillement en train de divertir des filles, un couple se tenait par la main, Hagrid sortait par la porte de derrière du pub de La tête de porc, Lunard était à quelques pas juste derrière lui. Queudvert couina bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de Cornedrue. Il se redressa pour observer. Lunard était prêt à bondir à la gorge de Hagrid.   


  
Avec un élancement rapide de vitesse, Cornedrue galopa jusqu'en bas de la colline, Queudvert galopait derrière lui.  
  
" Oh, la, la, la, hummm... " chantait Hagrid bruyamment en se dirigeant vers la forêt. Lunard l'avait vu et il salivait à la pensé de le manger. Il le suivit pendant 6 mètres.  


  
" Alors j'ai demandé à l'homme et il m'a dit.... Oh zut, " marmonna Hagrid en voyant Lunard. Bien qu'il ait bu il pouvait reconnaître un loup-garou à 6 mètres de lui prêt à bondir. Comme toujours lorsqu'il voyageait la nuit Hagrid avait son arbalète. Lentement il la sortit de sa poche de veste et il la chargea d'une flèche en argent. il ne voulait pas le tuer mais s'il venait du village...  


  
Cornedrue sprintait jusqu'en bas de la colline et regardait Hagrid charger son arbalète prêt à tirer. Si seulement il pouvait courir plus vite. Queudvert se dirigea vers Patmol et son groupe de filles. Elles crièrent en le voyant et Patmol se mit à courir comme si il savait ce qu'il se passait.  


  
" Il y avait un truc sympa, j'y suis pas allé, hey. " Alors Lunard se mit à courir. Hagrid actionna son arbalète et il le visa. Hagrid espérait l'effrayer mais ça ne paraissait pas faire d'effet. IL devrait tirer. Plus effrayant encore, il lui semblait que quelque chose arrivait de sa droite, plus de loups peut-être. Il devrait tirer, et ce serait la fin.  


  
" Désolé, " dit Hagrid tristement alors qu'il pressa la détente, au même moment Cornedrue arriva vers Lunard, la tête incliné comme si il allait frapper. Lunard le vit au dernier moment et s'écarta de la trajectoire de la flèche. Mais la flèche d'Hagrid ne changea pas de direction et atteint une autre cible.

  
  
La flèche frappa durement et rapidement dans l'épaule de Cornedrue. La douleur fut affreuse. A cause de son élan il lui fut impossible de garder son équilibre, il s'écrasa le nez sur le sol et dérapa sur 3 mètres avant de s'arrêter complètement. Lunard était sous le choc. Patmol courait depuis le pub jusqu'à Cornedrue. Ce dernier respirait avec peine, ses yeux semblait vitreux et du sang coulait de sa blessure. Patmol se tourna vers Hagrid qui commençait à avancer vers eux. Il ne devait pas approcher, Patmol devait l'arrêter.  


  
Ignorant Lunard, Patmol commença à aboyer et grogner à Hagrid qui recula et resta silencieux. Lunard recommença à s'approcher de Hagrid mais cette fois Patmol était là pour l'arrêter. Lunard sembla comprendre. Il se tourna vers Cornedrue, toujours couché sur le sol, la mare de sang coulant sur le sol et se mêlant à la terre. Les trois animaux marchèrent vers lui, et il les dévisagea avec de grands yeux, et il luttait pour les garder ouvert. Mais il devait se lever. Patmol aboya.

  
  
Cornedrue resta par terre, souffrant en silence.

  
  
Hagrid était toujours là, seul, il les regardait et pleurait. " J'aurais pas du faire cela. " Il sanglotait dans son manteau.  


  
Cornedrue essaya de se lever ou de changer de position, mais cela exigeait de bouger son flanc gauche pour l'équilibrer. Patmol se mit devant Cornedrue et gémit.

  
Alors, très lentement, il ramena ses jambes sous lui ce qui le rendait capable de se relever. Alors il mit tout son poids sur ses pattes avant. Patmol vit ce qu'il essayait de faire mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il devait se contenter de regarder.  


  
Une fois tout cela fait, Cornedrue se leva lentement, ferma ses yeux, et tint bon.

  
  
Hagrid sanglotait toujours.  


  
Cornedrue était blessé mais pouvait marcher, bien qu'il ne se tenait pas trop sur sa patte gauche. La flèche était toujours profondément enfoncée dans son épaules gauche, le sang dégoulinait le long de sa patte. Patmol et Lunard commencèrent le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard, ils surveillaient toujours Cornedrue qui étaient derrière eux et avançait lentement. Patmol aboya dans sa direction. Cornedrue trébucha. Ceci allait faire partie des mauvaises expériences.  


  
Il boita tout le long du chemin menant à Poudlard et tomba deux fois. Les trois autres pouvaient facilement voir la douleur dans les yeux de Cornedrue. Patmol fit un signe de tête à Queudvert pour qu'il appuie sur le nœud de la racine du Saule Cogneur permettant d'immobiliser l'arbre. Une fois que les branches furent immobilisés. Les autres le suivirent. Patmol ferma le passage et se transforma immédiatement. Queudvert fit de même.  


  
" Tu es en sécurité maintenant James, essaye de te concentrer, " dit Sirius avec une note de crainte dans la voix.

  
  
Ça mit un moment mais James se transforma et s'écroula dans les bras déjà ouvert de Peter.

  
  
" Il m'a tiré dessus. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait tiré dessus. " Sa voix était plus forte que d'habitude et des larmes de douleur coulaient le long de son visage sale. Il avait une grosse tâche de sang. Peter et Sirius le portèrent dans le souterrain et le placèrent soigneusement contre un mur. James pencha la tête pour l'appuyer contre son torse et il ferma les yeux, son bras droit saisissant son avant bras gauche.

  
" James, je suis tellement désolé, c'est entièrement ma faute, " dit Sirius horrifié.  


  
" Non ce n'est pas ta faute, " répondit James doucement. " Non ce n'est pas ta faute, " répéta-t-il doucement avec effort.

  
  
" Tu as besoin de voir Pomfresh, James, " dit Sirius avec une voix tremblante.

  
  
" Non, je ne peux pas, elle demandera ce qui s'est passé. "

  
  
" C'est vraiment mauvais, tu pourrais perdre un bras. Tu dois la voir. Ne sois pas têtu ! " dit Sirius dont la voix haussait.  


  
" Tu sais ce qui va nous arriver, Sirius ? Nous serons expulsé, et peut-être même envoyé en prison. Non je ne peux pas la voir. Vous devez m'aider. " Il commença à frissonner car la douleur était trop forte. Il était pâle comme s'il allait s'évanouir à tout moment. Il n'osait pas regarder en bas de peur d'être écœuré.  


  
" Qu'allons-nous faire ? " demanda Peter avec une expression choquée.  


  
" L'un de vous doit m'enlever cette flèche, " dit James. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. James regarda leurs têtes. S'il ne s'était pas sentit l'envie de mourir, leurs expressions l'auraient fait pleurer de rire. Sirius secouait la tête. La vue du sang l'avait toujours dégoûté. " Ok, Peter, tu dois la retirer. " La mâchoire de James commençait à trembler, ses dents se mettaient à claquer. Peter se replia à côté de lui et mit sa main sur la flèche.

  
  
" Ok, tu vas te contenter de tirer d'un coup sec et rapide, " dit James faiblement en fermement ses yeux solidement.

  
  
" Sec et rapide, " répéta Peter, " sec et rapide. " Les larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux aussi. Il garda la prise sur la flèche mais ne tira pas. " Je ne peux pas, James. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas. Je suis désolé. " Il se leva et recula.

  
  
" Ecoute je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire, mais je ne peux pas vraiment me balader dans l'école avec une flèche plantée dans le bras. Quelqu'un doit la retirer. " Ils continuaient de le regarder. Ils n'osèrent pas faire un mouvement.

  
  
" Bon je vais me le faire tout seul, " et il regarda alors son épaule gauche. Elle devait être enfoncée très profondément car il ne voyait plus que le haut de la flèche. Il toucha son manteau noir et sentit l'humidité du sang. il était content de ne pas pouvoir voir le sang dans l'obscurité mais il faisait tout de même trop sombre. " Peter, il me faut de la lumière. "

  
  
Peter sortit sa baguette de sa poche et dit, " Lumos, " et une lumière remplit le creux sous l'arbre.

  
  
" Ok, maintenant je vais tirer. " Il les regarda et essaya de sourire mais considéra que ça demanderait trop d'effort. Sirius semblait terrifié, et Peter semblait craintif. Qu'est-ce que Rogue donnerait pour être ici, pensa-t-il. James leva sa main droite, la posa sur la flèche, et resserra sa poigne. " A trois, " dit-il, " un, deux, ... " Il ferma les yeux et grogna. " Je ne peux pas le faire. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas. S'il vous plaît, le plus courageux, s'il vous plaît, tirez d'un coup. Je ne vous détesterais pas pour cela, je vous le promets. Ne me laissez pas me la retirez moi-même. " Sa vision commençait à se brouiller et il avait froid, bien qu'il transpirait.  


  
" Je vais le faire, c'est ma faute, je ne voulais pas te blesser c'est tout. " Sirius s'accroupit et mit sa main sur la flèche. " Dieu, ça va vraiment être pénible, James, je suis vraiment désolé. "  


  
" Ça ne peut pas être pire que de l'avoir planté là, non ? " Il fit un sourire à Sirius. Celui-ci le dévisagea et jeta un regard horrifié à Peter.  


  
" A trois, James. " Mais Sirius savait que pour ce genre de choses, aucun temps ne serait suffisant pour se préparer à ce genre de choses. Ça lui laisserait juste le temps de tendre les muscles et de lui faire plus de mal. " Prêt ? Un... deux.... " Et il dû tirer d'un coup sec, comme James avait demandé. Sirius entendit un bruit de déchirure et espéra que c'était la robe de James, mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment.  


  
James laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. Sirius craignit que quelqu'un en l'entende. Peter agit rapidement et colla sa main sur la bouche de James pour étouffer les cris. Sirius s'approcha, la flèche toujours à la main, s'accroupit et essaya de lui parler.

  
  
" Le pire est déjà fait, calme-toi, " il essaya de sembler calme, mais apparemment James ne semblait pas d'humeur. Il se débattit pour échapper à la poigne de Peter qui maintenait sa tête. Son visage était rouge et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

  
  
" Le pire est passé ! Pourquoi n'essayez vous pas de vous faire brusquement tirer dessus ? Que vous est-il arrivé à tous les trois ? " demanda-t-il avec colère.

  
  
Les minutes passèrent avant que quiconque ne prononce une parole. James commençait à perdre les couleurs de son visage et sa respiration devenait moins saccadé.  


  
James se détendait. Il respirait calmement et il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma ses yeux injectés. Peter lâcha son bras et s'assit à côté.  


  
" Nous devons le voir, James, " dit Sirius avec détermination. " Tu sais que nous devons évaluer les dommages et voir dans quel état c'est. " James leva la tête et regarda Sirius. " Nous le devons. "

  
James hocha la tête.

  
  
Sirius laissa tomber la flèche et posa sa main contre le mur au dessus de la tête de James. il regarda en dessous le manteau noir qui était trempé de sang. Sirius s'écroula sur le sol et le contempla de près.

  
  
" Alors qu'allons nous faire de cela ? " demanda-t-il en indiquant la manche du manteau.

  
  
" Oh, juste le déchirer. C'est pas la peine d'essayer de le sauver. " Il regarda Sirius et essaya de sourire. Il savait que la vue du sang était dur pour lui. " Si tu vas être malade, détourne le regard, ok ? "  


  
" Absolument, " dit-il avec un sourire. Alors, très soigneusement, il plaça sa main sur la manche du manteau et la déchira le long des coutures. Il fut alors obligé de détourner le regard.  


  
" Ok, ça n'a pas l'air bon, " dit James en regardant sa manche de chemise blanche qui était maintenant cramoisi. Peter secoua la tête, Sirius avait l'air dégoûté, mais il ne vomissait pas, du moins pour l'instant.  


  
" Maintenant, tu dois déchirer la chemise Sirius. Tu peux faire cela, je sais que tu le peux, " dit-il en essayant de paraître calme. Mais il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il y avait sous la chemise, pas plus que Sirius.

  
  
Sirius fit une grimace à James. Son teint était devenu verdâtre et de la transpiration émergeait de son front. Il plaça sa main sur la manche de la chemise. Il tira la manche, la déchirant complètement. Quand il eût fini, il ferma les yeux.

  
  
" Nous avons des ennuis, " dit Peter, en regardant la blessure de James. James la regarda aussi. C'était vraiment mauvais, encore pire qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il y avait un trou qui laissait voir le muscle et il y avait du sang partout qui coulait encore. Son bras commençait à gonfler. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de connaissance en soin, que ce soit magique ou Moldu, mais ils savaient que quelque chose devait être fait.

  
  
Sirius ne voulu pas regarder. " Décris-le moi, s'il te plaît, " demanda-t-il, " je ne veux pas faire face à ça. "

  
  
" Et bien ce n'est pas trop mal, " admit James. " La flèche a fait un trou, un genre de grande déchirure dans le muscle. La retirer a sans doute fait plus de mal. Et ça saigne pas mal. Je vais avoir besoin de pansement pour la recouvrir. "

  
  
" Comment obtiendrons-nous cela ? " demanda Peter.  


  
Sirius se tourna et le regarda. Il couvrit sa bouche de la main et ses yeux s'élargirent considérablement. Alors il regarda rapidement Peter.

  
  
" Nous devons aller en voler quelques-uns à l'Infirmerie, " dit-il à Peter. " Tu vas devoir te transformer en rat. Je te rejoindrai à l'infirmerie si tu peux ramper sous la porte. TU vas vérifier qu'il n'y a personne et tu me feras entrer. Nous prendrons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Il essuya ses mains couvertes de sang sur le mur. " Nous aurons besoins de la cape. "

  
  
" Prends-la, " dit James, " dépêchez-vous. "

  
  
Sirius et Queudvert coururent dans le château, ils traversèrent les escaliers, les halls, et les couloirs sans croiser un seul fantôme ou un certain chat. Une fois arrivé devant l'infirmerie, Sirius plaça Queudvert sur le sol devant la fissure de la porte de l'infirmerie.  


  
" Vérifie qu'il n'y a personne qui marche ou qui est éveillé, " chuchota-t-il. Queudvert se glissa par la fissure et alla et se faufila le long du mur à tout allure. Il y avait une cinquième année endormit dans un des lits, mais tous les autres étaient vides. Queudvert couru rapidement jusqu'au bureau de Madame Pomfresh et il vit qu'elle dormait profondément. Après cela il couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, transformé de nouveau en Peter, et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Sirius.

  
  
Il rentra et chercha l'armoire à pharmacie. Il voulu l'ouvrir mais elle grinça. Sirius sortit sa baguette et prononça un sortilège pour la rendre silencieuse, et il ouvrit enfin la porte.

  
  
Ils prirent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin : des gazes, du coton, des pansements, des serviettes, des bandages et des désinfectants. Peter et Sirius fourrèrent tout ça dans leurs poches et fermèrent la porte de l'armoire. Peter se transforma en rat, Sirius mit la cape d'invisibilité et mit Peter dans sa poche. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et fonça jusqu'au Saule cogneur.  


  
Une fois de retour à l'intérieur ils trouvèrent James, la tête penchée sur le mur et les yeux fermés. Il avait appuyé son manteau sur sa blessure pour essayer d'arrêter le saignement. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux quand Sirius et Peter entrèrent.  


  
" James nous avons tout trouvé, " dit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en plaçant les fournitures médicales volées dans un ordre précis. Peter fit de même. James regarda ce qu'ils avaient pris.  


  
" Maintenant vous devez me les mettre, " dit-il faiblement. Il commençait à fatiguer et il savait qu'il avait beaucoup perdu de sang. " Faites ce que vous pensez le meilleur et ensuite nous irons au dortoir pour la nuit. "

  
  
" Je dis toujours que tu as besoin de voir... " commença Sirius mais James savait ce qu'il dirait et l'interrompit.  


  
" Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous ne pouvons pas risquer cela. Nous devrions même pas nous balader dehors. Et tu sais qu'Hagrid va dire à Dumbledore qu'il m'a tiré dessus. Dumbledore n'est pas stupide, il fera la relation entre les deux. Et famille de sorcellerie importante ou pas, nous serions expulsés. Nous devrions habiter comme des moldus. Pense à nos familles, Sirius, ils seraient déshonorés. " Il continua à le regarder dans les yeux. il ne changerait pas d'avis. L'infirmière ne le saurait jamais. " Nous nous sommes promis que personne ne saurait jamais sur nous, tu te rappelles Sirius ? Personne. " Son regard descendit sur l'énorme provision de pansements qu'ils avaient. " Commençons. "

  
  
James et Sirius faisaient partis des meilleurs étudiants de l'école. Ils étaient bons dans toutes les matières, en magie et au Quidditch, mais ils ne connaissaient rien dans le domaine de soigner des blessures. Ils avaient fait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, c'était un travail lamentable de débutant. 

Peter et Sirius placèrent une gaze directement sur la blessure et des pansements par dessus en l'entourant avec pas mal de bandages.

James ne devrait pas trop le bouger et ça devrait aller. Pour finir c'était un travail assez mauvais mais c'était le mieux qu'ils puissent faire.  


  
De nouveau, Peter transformé en rat, fut placé dans le poche de manteau de Sirius, celui se couvrit de la cape d'invisibilité avec James. Ils prirent leurs fournitures en trop et se dirigèrent vers le château. James serait tombé si Sirius ne l'avait pas presque porté jusqu'au dortoir. Heureusement la Grosse Dame ne visitait pas un autre portrait. Ils lui donnèrent le mot de passe et pénétrèrent dans la Salle commune. Peter sortit de la poche de Sirius, et avec celui-ci ils aidèrent James à monté dans le dortoir. Naturellement tout le monde dormait car il était 2 heures du matin. Ils posèrent James sur son lit, s'assurèrent qu'il allait bien, qu'il était sur le bon côté et fermèrent les rideaux autour de son lit.  


  
Sirius était assez inquiet en observant le plafond. Il pouvait entendre Peter ronfler, mais James ne faisait pas un son. QU'arriverait-il si quelqu'un le découvrait ? Ils ne pourront jamais trouver de bonnes excuses. Comment avait-il pu être aussi superficiel ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rester à aider James ? C'était entièrement sa faute, il savait que ça l'était. Il tomba dans un sommeil profond en pensant à ce qui arriverait et en tournant la situation maintes et maintes fois dans son esprit.

  
  
James, quant à lui, ne dormait pas. N'importe qui dans sa situation ne pourrait pas dormir il était dans une position inconfortable. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger sans parvenir à s'endormir. il mit ses lunettes et regarda l'horloge, il était trois heures du matin. Il regarda son bras. A sa grande horreur les pansements étaient rouge de sang. Silencieusement il se leva et alla jusqu'à sa malle. IL l'ouvrit et prit la carte du Maraudeur et un autre manteau noir. Il ferma doucement sa malle pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Il mit la pointe de sa baguette et dit " je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. " Instantanément l'encre apparut sur la carte comme une toile d'araignée et formèrent des lignes qui se transformèrent en plan de l'école. James se pencha sur la carte pour l'examiner de plus près. Tous les enseignants étaient dans leurs lits, Peeves faisait des bons dans les cachots, Rusard était aussi dans les cachots, probablement pour hurler après Peeves, et son chat arpentait les couloirs des salles de sortilèges.  


  
Il avait besoin d'aller dans un endroit totalement désert, où personne n'irait. Et alors ça le frappa : la salle de bain de Mimi. Lily avait dit une fois que Mimi gémissait comme un bébé quand n'importe qui entrait, donc ce n'était pas une salle bain utilisée. C'était l'emplacement parfait pour lui, et même mieux : le chemin pour y aller était complètement désert.

  
  
" Méfait accomplit, " chuchota-t-il en tapotant encre la carte de la pointe de sa baguette. L'encre disparut et il replaça la carte vierge dans sa malle sans faire de bruit et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la posa sur son lit et prit toutes les fournitures médicales que Sirius avait volé et caché dans un sac. James en prit quelques-unes, juste ce qui pouvait rentrer dans ses poches. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour descendre de son dortoir et traverser la salle commune et rejoindre la salle de bains de Mimi.

  
  
Il n'eût aucun problème pour y aller. Comme l'avait montré la carte il n'y avait personne qui patrouillait dans ce secteur. Il poussa la porte d'entrée de la salle de bain et entra.  


  
Il y avait un silence total dans la pièce et le plancher était éclairé par le clair de lune. Il ferma la porte et alla dans le coin opposé de la salle de bains derrière les lavabos. Ici il y avait assez de lumière pour le voir mais personne ne le verrait si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte de là où il était. Il enleva sa cape et le posa par terre. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux il pourrait l'arranger mieux que Sirius et Peter. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser sur le sol froid. Il enleva son manteau noir et le plaça à côté de lui à côté des médicaments. Il ne fit pas beaucoup de bruit mais assez cependant pour que Mimi l'entende.

  
  
" Que fais-tu ici ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton pleurnichard. " Tu n'es pas une fille. "

  
  
" Merci de me le faire remarquer, " répondit James. Il enleva l'écharpe et commença à défaire les pansements, ils étaient rouge de sang. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas bouger le bras alors il pris sa baguette et murmura " Accio serviette, " et les serviettes en papier volèrent. il les attrapa, les posa par terre et continua d'enlever les pansements pour les poser sur les serviettes.

  
  
" Oh... Ça à l'air mauvais ! " Mimi avait un sourire méchant sur le visage. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour avoir une meilleure vue. " Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? " James ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. N'était-elle pas supposée pleurer dans ses toilettes ? Pourquoi était-elle en train de lui poser des questions ?

  
  
" Rien, vraiment, " lui dit-il.  


  
" Tu pourras partager mes toilettes, si tu meures, " dit-elle avec agitation.  


  
" Merci mais je ne pense pas que je suis... " mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il entendit un bruit qui augmenta son rythme cardiaque. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte. Quelqu'un était dans la salle de bains. Il arrêta sa conversation et retient son souffle en espérant qu'ils partiraient. Il pria qu'ils ne le voient pas et qu'ils partent. Mimi quitta James et alla voir qui était dans la salle de bains.

  
  
" Que veux-tu ? " demanda Mimi de sa voix normale et irritée.

  
  
" Il est ici ? " James aurait pu reconnaître cette voix n'importe où et aurait adoré l'entendre n'importe quand, sauf maintenant. Elle n'attendit pas que Mimi réponde. Elle se dirigea vers les lavabos et le vit. Ses s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur, elle la couvrit de sa main. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui en le dévisageant toujours avec la même tête.

  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

  
  
Lily avait des capacités magiques stupéfiantes, qui allait au-delà de celle de n'importe qui qu'il connaissait. Comme il la regardait il espérait qu'elle ne lise pas dans son esprit.  


  
" Lily, pourquoi es-tu là ? " C'était mauvais. il y avait toujours un problème avec elle. Il aurait toujours voulu tout lui dire mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé. il chercha dans son cerveau une histoire plausible mais aucune n'aurait ceci pour résultat. Peut-être que s'il lui posait des questions elle oublierait de lui en poser. " Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? " C'était quelque chose qu'il se demandait vraiment.  


  
" Je ne sais pas. Je viens de me réveiller et j'ai su que je devais venir ici. James, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? " Elle semblait intéressé. Il essaya de cacher sa flatterie.

  
  
" Je... " Il se demandait quoi dire. Il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais rien d'intelligent ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il l'observa en retour. Elle était belle dans son pyjama. Mais si elle connaissait son secret elle n'approuverait certainement pas. Elle n'avait jamais violé aucune règle et elle n'apprécierait pas de savoir qu'il se baladait la nuit sous une forme animagus. il ne pouvait pas mentir, elle le devinerait.  


  
" Je ne peux pas te le dire, " dit-il honnêtement.

  
  
" Pourquoi pas ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.  


  
" Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais. J'ai promis de ne pas le faire. Comprends-moi s'il te plaît. " Il la regarda dans ses yeux verts brillants et lui sourit. Elle le dévisagea en retour avec un regard frustré.

  
  
" A qui as-tu fais la promesse ? A Sirius ? "

  
  
" Oui. Mais il n'a pas fait ça, ni Remus, ni Peter. D'accord ? Je veux te le dire, mais je ne peux pas. " Elle sembla comprendre. Elle soupira et le regarda avec quelque déception, mais elle ne redemanda pas.  


  
" Ça c'est vraiment mauvais, tu sais cela ? " Elle regarda les pansements par terre. " Tu ne peux pas te contenter de couvrir ta blessure comme une simple coupure. Tu as besoin que quelqu'un la regarde. "  


  
" Non, Madame Pomfresh fera ce que tu as fait. "

  
  
" Poser des questions. Ça quérira tout seul. "  


  
" Tu as besoin de points de sutures, autrement ça pourrait prendre des mois, des bactéries pourraient l'infecter et tu pourrais perdre ton bras.

  
  
" Alors que suggères-tu ? " Elle s'y connaissait clairement plus que Sirius et Peter.  


  
" J'aurais besoin de la nettoyer et peut-être de la recoudre... "  


  
" Quoi ! ? " Ceci allait trop loin. Il ne voulait pas qu'une aiguille traverse sa peau. Il avait prévu de se soigner et ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche à sa blessure. Il commença à se reculer vers le mur pour s'éloigner d'elle. " Aucune chance, je ne veux pas que tu me touches... maintenant, " dit-il paniqué.

  
  
" Arrête d'agir comme un bébé, " dit-elle sévèrement. " J'essaie de t'aider. " Et elle se rapprocha de lui.

  
  
James secoua la tête et se déplaça le long du mur. Lily continua de lui dire de s'arrêter. Finalement James se releva brutalement et sa tête percuta les lavabos.  


  
" J'abandonne, " chuchota-t-il, en plaçant sa main droite sur son front qui résonnait et il reglissa par terre. " Tu vas me tuer, tu sais cela ? " Il continuait à se frotter la tête en la regardant sortir sa baguette. Elle alla prendre une serviette et agita sa baguette en marmonnant quelques mots. Instantanément la serviette se changea en un tas de glace qu'elle plaça sur sa tête.  


  
" Maintenant détends toi, " lui ordonna-t-elle. Alors elle prit sa main et la posa sur la glace pour la maintenir sur sa tête.  


  
" Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut-il que je me détende ? " demanda-t-il, sarcastique. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle commença à fouiller dans les provisions en agitant sa baguette de ci, de là. Elle transforma les choses inutiles en bol, éponge, et pour une quelconque raison une boule de coton en fil brillant. Il regarda le liquide. Elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait.  


  
" Que vas-tu faire ? " demanda-t-il.

  
  
" Premièrement je dois nettoyer la blessure, alors... "

  
  
" Attends une minute... " Il savait d'expérience qu'il souffrait dès que sa mère mettait du savon sur la moindre petite coupure. Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'il était douillet, et il savait qu'il l'était, mais il refusait de l'admettre devant la fille qu'il aimait. " Je ne veux pas être grossier mais comment es-tu sûre de ce que tu comptes faire ? "  


  
" Mon père est médecin. "

  
  
" Mais il n'est pas là. Est-ce que c'est dans les gènes ou un truc dans le genre ? "

  
  
" Non, " elle semblait un peu irrité. " Mais il parlait toujours de ce qu'il faisait à ses patients. De toute façon je sais que les méthodes des Moldus vous semblent à tous barbares mais ils se débrouillent bien. Je connais un sortilège qui pourrait t'aider si tu me fais confiance et que tu me laisses t'aider. " Elle le regarda dans les yeux, en prévoyant qu'il aurait sûrement une réponse toute faite pour la contredire. Mais il ne dit rien, elle essayait de l'aider. La situation aurait pu être pire, il y avait une façon positive de regarder cela. La fille de ses rêves était à quelques centimètres de lui et elle allait le soigner car elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure.  


  
" J'ai besoin de nettoyer cette blessure, comme je l'ai déjà dit, autrement ça pourrait s'infecter. Ensuite je devrais recoudre. Non, " elle vit la panique sur son visage, " je n'utiliserais pas une aiguille. J'ai lu dans un livre que je pouvais diriger cette ficelle, " elle montra le coton maintenant changé en ficelle, " pour te recoudre avec ma baguette. Alors ce ne sera pas la perfection car j'ai jamais fait ça avant, mais au moins la plaie sera resserrer de façon continue. Nous devrons juste voir comment ça évolue. "

  
  
" Euh... bon, " dit-il, " je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu brutal avec toi, j'étais un peu... "  


  
" Capricieux ? " demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle se leva et pris son bol pour le remplir d'eau dans le lavabo.

  
" Ouais, désolé. " IL lui sourit en retour. Elle le rejoint, mit l'éponge dans le bol, et plaça un peu de savon dessus.  


  
" C'est de l'eau chaude. J'admets que ça piquera un peu, mais tu te sentiras sûrement mieux quand tout sera fini, je te le promets. "

  
  
" J'ai confiance en toi, " dit-il et elle plaça l'éponge sur la blessure. Ça piquait, beaucoup. il essayait avec force de ne pas tressaillir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que ça le gêne. En le nettoyant elle commença à parler. "

  
  
" Alors, tu ne me diras pas ce qui t'ai arrivé ? " Elle sourit coupablement.

  
James secoua la tête.

  
  
" Est-ce que c'est ce que tu fais, pour gérer l'ennui ? "  


  
" Que veux-tu dire ? " demanda-t-il scpetiquement.

  
  
" Je me rappel qu'à la fin de notre deuxième année, toi et Sirius vous aviez enfermé un groupe de Serpentard dans un compartiment que vous aviez remplit de bombabouses et vous ne les aviez pas laissé sortir. "

  
  
James rayonna. " Ouais, ceux-là l'avaient mérité, " dit-il. " Tu sais, je ne cherche pas les ennuis, j'ai juste envie de m'amuser. "  


  
Elle finit de nettoyer sa blessure et posa l'éponge rouge dans le bol. Elle essuya la blessure avec une serviette. Elle s'empara du fil et de sa baguette et la mit sur la blessure maintenant propre.  


  
" Cet amusement va te faire renvoyer un jour. " Elle mit la ficelle sur un bord de la blessure et commença à agiter sa baguette en mouvement de zigzag. La recousure s'exécuta magiquement. James avait seulement une impression de chatouillis.

  
  
" Ils ne vont pas m'expulser, " dit James en riant tout bas.

  
  
" Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en rends si sûr ? "

  
  
" Mon père est un célèbre Auror. Il a envoyé Mansonia et Kazink à Azkaban. Ils ne vont pas m'expulser. "

  
  
" Ton père les a attrapés ? "

  
  
" Ouais, " dit-il fièrement.  


  
" Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit cela avant ? "

  
  
" Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. " Elle lui fit un drôle de regard et reporta son attention sur la blessure.

  
  
" Là. C'est fini. " Il semblait beaucoup mieux. C'était toujours endolori, mais il souffrait beaucoup moins que 10 minutes auparavant. " Ce n'est pas parfait. il y a toujours une petite ligne pour montrer que c'était là. Quand c'est fait correctement, il n'y a aucun signe de blessure. "  


  
" C'est trop bien. Je me sens mieux aussi, " dit-il. " Ton père serait fier. "

  
  
Elle lui sourit. " Le fil se dissoudra magiquement quand la blessure sera guérit, comme ça nous n'aurons pas besoin de l'enlever. Je vais te mettre une bande au cas où ça se remettrait à saigner, mais ça ne devrait plus trop le faire. " Elle prit quelques bandes et les serra sur son bras bien fort pour ne pas qu'elles s'en aillent. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui.

  
  
" Comment va la tête ? "  


  
" Bof. Elle est dure. " Il éleva le tas de glace et le posa par terre.

  
  
" Je sais ce que je peux faire pour ça, " dit-elle avec un sourire. " Ma mère me l'a dit quand nous nous sommes cognées. " Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

  
  
" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il un peu nerveusement.

  
  
" Ceci, " elle éloigna les cheveux de parts et d'autres de la bosse, ferma ses yeux, et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

  
  
Elle se recula et le regarda. " C'est mieux ? " chuchota-t-elle.  


  
" Oui, " chuchota-t-il faiblement en retour. A sa déception, elle se leva et commença à ramasser le désordre. Elle mit le matériel disponible en un tas et le plaça dans les poches de son manteau. Elle métamorphosa tout son équipement médicale en petites boules de coton et les lança au loin.

  
  
" Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il en espérant ne pas paraître désespéré ou soucieux.

  
  
" Pas si tu ne le veux pas, " répondit-elle gentiment.

  
  
" Non. " Il secoua la tête et loucha. " Je veux dire que je ne veux pas. "  


  
" Bien mais c'est très risqué. Nous ne devions pas vraiment être ici, tu sais ? C'est contre les règles de sortir la nuit. " Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté. Elle s'appuya sur sa poitrine.

  
  
Maintenant son cœur battait si vite qu'il aurait pu exploser de sa poitrine et traverser la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il était heureux. Sirius en mourrait de voir ceci. Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il aurait vraiment voulu mettre son bras autour d'elle, c'était vraiment ce qu'il désirait. Il déplaça lentement son bras pour le mettre autour de sa taille mais elle prit sa main et la plaça devant elle. C'était bizarre, pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?  


  
Elle tourna sa main, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir sa paume.  


  
  
" Tu as une ligne de vie assez courte, " dit-elle légèrement.

  
" Quoi ? "

  
  
" Tu m'as entendu ? " dit-elle avec un rire léger. " Tu as une ligne de vie courte. "

  
  
" Que dis-tu, je vais mourir de suite ? " Elle lui sourit et continua de regarder sa main.  


  
" Non, je dis ce que je vois juste. je ne crois pas que ta ligne de vie a quelque chose à voir avec la durée de ta vie. je ne crois pas à ces bêtises. "

  
  
Il inversa les choses et regarda la paume de Lily.

  
  
" La tienne est aussi courte que la mienne, " dit-il véridiquement.

  
  
" Ça veut dire que je vivrais plus longtemps, " répondit-elle bien informée.

  
  
" Quoi ? Comment peux-tu dire cela ? " demanda-t-il en riant tout bas.

  
  
" Ta main est plus grande que la mienne. "

  
  
" Et alors ? "

  
  
" Si, si, nos lignes de vie sont de taille égale, mais ma main est plus petite donc selon les lois de proportions, ma ligne est plus longue. "  


  
James rit encore. " Tu es folle, " dit-il silencieusement et il embrassa sa tête. " IL semble que tu vivras un petit plus longtemps que moi. Sirius a une ligne vraiment longue, malgré le fait que Trelawney prédise sa mort tous les jours. "

  
" Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé avant, mais tu l'as toujours connu ? "

  
  
" Je n'ai pas un souvenir sans lui. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. Nous habitons dans la même rue, nos mères sont amies et nous avons les mêmes goûts. Du moins c'est ce qu'elles disaient. Quels goûts peuvent avoir des bébés ? " C'était vrai, il n'avait aucun souvenirs sans lui. Noël, les anniversaires, les jours normaux, rien sans lui.

  
  
" Je ne rappel pas vous avoir déjà vu l'un sans l'autre. J'ai été surprise de te voir ici tout seul, " dit-elle. " TU as de la chance d'avoir un aussi bon ami. Très peu de gens sont aussi proches. "  


  
" Je sais. Je l'aime comme un frère. " Elle sourit alors qu'il disait cela.

  
  
" Je souhaite avoir quelqu'un comme ça, quelqu'un à qui je pourrais tout dire. Quelqu'un qui me comprenne, puisse lire mes expressions et me donne des conseils quand j'en ai besoin d'un. "

  
  
" Je pensais que tu avais une sœur. "  


  
" C'est le cas, " dit-elle d'un ton incertain. Elle prit la main de James et la plaça autour de sa taille. " Elle a 4 ans de plus que moi. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup. "

  
  
" Lily, tout le monde t'aime. Elle doit t'aimer, c'est ta sœur. "

  
  
Lily rougit après son commentaire, mais il ne le remarqua pas dans l'obscurité.

  
  
" Elle me déteste. Ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours. Ça ne changera jamais. "

  
  
" Comment sais-tu qu'elle te déteste ? "

  
  
" Permets moi de le savoir quand elle dit, je cite : tu es une telle aberration. Ou alors : mon rêve sera devenu réalité lorsque je ne te verrais ni t'entendrais plus jamais. Ou encore : Je ne veux pas que tu es un quelconque rôle dans ma vie. Elle m'a jamais aimé, jamais, " dit-elle tristement.

  
  
" Pourquoi pas ? " demanda-t-il.

  
  
" C'est juste qu'elle est d'une froideur sans pitié... " Elle s'arrêta pour voir sa tête et haussa les épaules.

  
" Désolé, " dit-il doucement. " Elle n'a pas l'air très agréable. "

  
  
" Oh, elle ne l'est pas, " dit-elle. " Tu es très gentil. "

  
  
" Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle, " dit-il. " Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir une sœur. Tu es robuste et gentille, " dit en regardant le sol. Il espérait que la flatterie le ferait monter dans son estime. " Je veux dire que bon désolé pour lé comparaison, mais même Rogue qui déteste tout le monde t'apprécie assez bien. Et c'est un imbécile avec tout être vivant. "

  
  
" Tu le détestes vraiment pas vrai ? " demanda-t-elle curieusement.  


  
" Et bien en deuxième année, Sirius, Remus et moi marchions dans le couloir en nous occupant de nos affaires, " dit-il avec un demi sourire, " et nous sommes tombés sur Rogue et Douglas en train de martyrisé Peter. Peter était assez petit et ne pouvait pas se défendre, et Rogue était vraiment son opposé. Nous n'avons jamais aimé Rogue mais ça a été la cerise sur le gâteau. Alors nous sommes allés aidé Peter, on a insulté la mère de Rogue et Peter à eut la paix.

  
  
" Je n'avais pas idée qu'il faisait ce genre de choses. il a toujours été sympa avec moi. "  


  
" Et bien tout le monde est sympa avec toi, " dit-il véridiquement.

  
  
" Que veux-tu dire par là ? " demanda-t-elle défensivement avec un air de défi sur le visage.

  
  
" Parce que, durant toutes les années où je t'ai connu, tu n'as jamais dit une insulte à quiconque. Tu es stupéfiante Lily. Même si des gens se bagarre dans une pièce, lorsque tu rentres tout le monde s'arrête. Il y a une aura qui émane de toi, comme une sorte de magie mystérieuse que personne n'a encore découvert, ou ne peut expliquer. " Il la regarda dans les yeux un long moment et elle l'observa en retour. Il avait toujours voulu lui dire cela et c'était enfin sortit.

  
  
" Tu es si belle. TU es la personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu, et je... "

  
  
" Ferme la, " chuchota-t-il.  


  
" Quoi ? " Et alors ça arriva, lentement mais sûrement. Elle mit sa main gauche sur son visage et se pencha. C'était un baiser doux et léger au début. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés et ils n'avaient plus conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Tout commença à s'embrumer dans l'esprit de chacun et la seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient était l'autre. La magie les entourait. Rien ne pouvait les déranger. Certainement pas Mimi geignarde qui pleurait dans ses toilettes, ni les loups garous qui hurlaient dehors, pas plus que le chat de Rusard qui venait d'entrer par la porte.   


  
Elle s'incrusta dans la pièce et dévisagea les deux qui s'embrassaient. Elle laissa échapper un bruyant " miaou " quand Lily s'éloigna de James et observa le chat.  


  
" Nous avons un problème, " dit-il calmement.

  
  
" Nous devons nous en aller, " dit Lily, paniquée.  


  
" Nous ne pouvons pas, c'est trop tard. " Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et commença à la déplier.

  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda-t-elle en la pointant du doigt.

  
  
" Chut, approche toi de moi. Je vais replier mes jambes pour qu'on soit totalement couvert tous les deux. " Une fois qu'elle fut près de lui il lança le manteau sur eux deux au moment ou Rusard entrait.

  
  
" Qu'y a-t-il ma douce ? " demanda-t-il de sa voix terrifiante. il marchait en tenant une lanterne au dessus de sa tête et un sac poubelle remplit de reste de potions qu'il posa par terre. C'était à quelques centimètres seulement de Lily.

  
  
Le cœur de Lily battait rapidement et sa respiration était forte et saccadée. James entoura sa taille et de son autre main il lui couvrit la bouche.  


  
" Que faites-vous ici ? " demanda Mimi grossièrement.

  
  
" Je cherche des élèves hors de leurs lits, " répondit-il sinistrement.

  
" IL n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici. Jamais personne ne vient me rendre visite. Je suis toujours seule ! " Et elle commença à pleureur très bruyamment. Rusard se dirigea vers la porte.

  
  
" IL n'y a personne ici, ma douce, " dit-il en commençant à sortir. Avec la lanterne à la main il poussa la porte, laissa son chat sortir en premier et le suivit dehors.

  
  
James attendit patiemment qu'ils soient assez loin. Il enleva alors sa cape et la posa par terre.

  
  
" Je ne savais pas que tu avais une cape d'invisibilité, " dit-elle alors en souriant agréablement.

  
" Héritage de famille. Nous devons y aller. "

  
  
Lily se leva en première et aida James à faire de même.

  
  
" C'était à un cheveux près, " dit-il.  


  
" Oui ça l'était, " en se penchant et en l'embrassant. Elle mit un bras autour du sien et le regarda dans ses profonds yeux bleus. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille en retour et lui sourit.

  
  
Aucun d'eux n'avait souvenir d'avoir été si heureux. James avait souhaité ce moment depuis si longtemps. Et comme avant ils ne voyaient plus ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, en ne se préoccupant que de l'autre.  


  
La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit à nouveau. Ils se séparèrent pour voir Rusard. Il avait oublié son sac de reste de potions.  
" Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là ? "  


  
" Je n'ai jamais été aussi déçus par deux élèves de Gryffondor que ce soir. " Rusard était le concierge le plus heureux de la terre, il avait réveillé MacGonagall pour l'informé qu'il avait attrapé deux de ses étudiants en train de s'embrasser dans les toilettes des filles à trois heures du matin. Elle était furieuse. James et Lily se tenaient en face d'elle devant son bureau, qui était, pour des raisons de commodité, dans sa salle de classe. Ce bureau, derrière lequel elle se trouvait, était sur une estrade. James et Lily étaient sur le sol et semblaient être condamné à la peine capitale.

  
  
" Vous deux connaissez le règlement de cette école. Aucun élève ne doit se trouver dans les couloirs la nuit. Et s'embrasser dans la salle de bains des filles ! J'en ai honte. Vous ne pouvez pas vous comportez de cette façon parce que vous êtes capitaine de Quidditch, " dit-elle sévèrement en regardant James, " ou parce que vous êtes préfète, " dit-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Lily. " Les règles sont les règles et vous les avez brisés intentionnellement. " Pendant un court instant elle les dévisagea simplement. James essayait d'avoir l'air coupable, mais un orchestre jouait dans sa tête et des petites voix criaient de joie dans son esprit. Il venait d'embrasser la femme qu'il aimait, rien ne pourrait le démoraliser.

  
  
D'autre part, Lily n'avait jamais eût aucun problème de sa vie, et ne le prenait pas avec facilité. Sa tête était baissée et elle se battait pour ne pas qu'une larme coule sur son beau visage. James le vit du coin de l'œil et aurait voulu faire n'importe quoi pour la réconforter, mais ne pouvait pas. MacGonagall n'avait pas fini.

  
  
" Mademoiselle Evans, je suis très déçue de vous. Vous êtes une des meilleures étudiantes de cette école. Vous n'aviez jamais désobéit à quelque règle que ce soit. Vous êtes un modèle pour les étudiants plus jeune que vous. Les gens comptent sur vous pour montrer l'exemple de ce que doit être un ancien étudiant de Poudlard. " Elle regarda Lily impitoyablement qui la regardait comme si elle allait éclater en sanglots d'un instant à l'autre.  


  
" Et vous, Monsieur Potter. De toute ma vie d'enseignement, je n'ai jamais rencontré un étudiant qui attire plus les ennuis. Les règles ne s'appliquent-elles pas pour vous ? Franchement je suis étonnée que Monsieur Black ne soit pas impliqué là-dedans. Les gens de cette école compte aussi sur vous. Vous êtes très brillant et je ne parviens pas à comprendre que vous ne respectiez aucunes règles. " Il avait entendu ce discours des douzaines de fois et n'avait pas besoin de le réentendre. Il garda à l'esprit le moment qu'il venait de vivre avec Lily et rien d'autre ne l'intéressait en dehors de cela.

  
  
" Vous recevrez tous les deux une retenue pour cette action. Et puisque vous êtes si amateur de salles de bains, je suggère que vous les nettoyez toutes demain soir. "  


  
James avait prévu ceci mais ça aurait pu être pire. Dans sa troisième année, lui et Sirius avaient mis un sortilège dans le dortoir des Serpentard et des bombes sous leurs toilettes. A chaque fois que les Serpentard tiraient la chasse d'eau les toilettes régurgitaient tout leur contenu. Le projet était ingénieux et hilarant, mais malheureusement ils furent inculpés du crime. Quelqu'un les avait balancés et ils n'avaient jamais découvert qui, mais ils avaient été obligés de nettoyer la salle de bains sans magie. Ceci était facile en comparaison.  


  
" Et 20 points seront retirés à Gryffondor, " continua-t-elle.

  
  
" Quoi ! C'est un scandale ! Nous ne blessions personne ! Personne n'était en danger ! " hurla-t-il presque.

  
" 20 points chacun ! " La mâchoire de James tomba. il examina Lily qui était totalement choquée. Elle qui avait toujours gagné des points et n'en avait jamais perdu.  


  
" Professeur ce n'est pas juste, il n'y a pas de raisons de prendre 40 points. Embrasser n'est pas un crime. "

  
  
" Félicitations, Monsieur Potter, vous venez d'en perdre dix de plus, " dit-elle nonchalamment. " Et de plus, que faisiez-vous dans un salle de bain pour fille ? Ou était-ce juste un point de rendez-vous ? " Il resta silencieux. Il savait que ça plaisait secrètement à MacGonagall qu'ils soient tous les deux ensemble, elle exerçait juste son autorité.  


  
" Je ne sais pas quel problème vous avez avec l'autorité, Potter, mais vous devriez ouvrir la bouche de façon intelligente, " dit-elle d'un ton froid. Et elle continua à les dévisager.  


  
" Je suis désolé professeur, " dit James. Elle se tourna pour prendre sa robe et alors James lui rétorqua, " non je ne le suis pas ! " juste avant qu'elle leur fasse de nouveau face. Il vit Lily sourire du coin de l'œil.

  
  
" Puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous comportez comme des sixièmes années, je vais vous escorter jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. "  


  
Marchant derrière elle, Lily eût assez d'audace pour briser le silence avec une question : " Vous aller écrire à nos parents professeur ? "

  
  
" Absolument, mademoiselle Evans. Lily ferma les yeux. C'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

  
  
" Le mot de passe ? " demanda la Grosse Dame.

  
  
" Plus jamais, " répondit MacGonagall. Elle fit signe à James et Lily de rentrer, et elle les suivit. " Allez aux dortoirs, " dit-elle en montrant les escaliers du doigt.  


  
Ils montèrent les escaliers silencieusement, conscient que MacGonagall les regardait. Quand ils atteignirent le dortoir des sixièmes années, ils ouvrirent leurs portes respectives en se jetant un coup d'œil, et entrèrent. Après avoir fermé la porte James attendit, le souffle coupé, d'entendre le portrait se refermer derrière MacGonagall. Cela mit assez de temps. MacGonagall attendait probablement qu'ils ouvrent chacun leurs portes et se rejoignent. Mais ils ne le firent pas à sa déception, donc elle partit.

Aussitôt que le portait fut fermé, James ouvrit la porte et attendit que Lily fasse pareil. il la rejoignit, prit sa main, l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa.  


  
" Bonne nuit, Lily, " lui dit-il. " Merci pour cette nuit qui fut la plus belle de toute ma vie. "

  
  
" Toi de même, " dit-elle. Elle plaça ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Elle se retourna, ouvrit sa porte, le regarda une dernière fois, et la referma derrière elle.

  
  
James laissa échappé un grand soupire, fit un énorme sourire, se retourna, ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Avant il était un homme pitoyable et seul, maintenant il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde qui avait la plus belle fille de la terre.  


  
Tout le monde dormait. il pensa à réveiller Sirius, puis il se dit qu'il pouvait attendre demain matin pour lui dire les bonnes nouvelles. il voulait rêver d'elle. Il alla dans son lit à baldaquin enleva les fournitures médicales de ses poches, ainsi que son manteau et sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il rangea dans sa malle. Après avoir enlever ses lunettes rondes il se coucha profondément dans son lit et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.  



	4. Le charme Sirius

Le charme Sirius :

" La qualité d'un homme peut se mesurer aux amis qui l'accompagnent. "

Sirius s'était éveillé se samedi là en sursaut à cause d'un cauchemar : Le Ministère de la Magie avait découvert que Hagrid n'avait pas attrapé un cerf, mais James et ils étaient condamnés à 20 d'emprisonnement à Azkaban pour usage illégal de la magie. Heureusement c'était juste un cauchemar. Il se mit sur le côté pour apercevoir l'heure sur son réveil : il était 7h13 du matin. il pouvait entendre ses camarades de dortoirs parler et sortir du lit, et une partie était déjà sortit de la pièce. Sirius se frotta les yeux, se releva pour être assit sur son lit et bâilla. Alors il se leva et prit une robe de classe ainsi qu'une jolie chemise et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour regarder son beau visage dans le miroir. 

Après s'être peigné les cheveux et s'être brossé les dents, il se dirigea jusqu'au lit de James pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il écarta les rideaux à baldaquins du lit pour trouver un James fermement endormit. il devait faire un rêve agréable, pensa Sirius avec un sourire de dingue sur le visage. Il referma les rideaux et une vague de soulagement traversa tout son corps.

Peter n'était pas dans le dortoir. Il devait déjà être au petit-déjeuner, pensa-t-il. Alors moyennement fatigué Sirius se dirigea vers la salle commune, ses pieds traînant lourdement dans les escaliers. Une fois arrivé il décida qu'un verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus, il était assoiffé.

Mais quelque chose clochait dans la pièce. Les gens étaient tendus et rassemblés en groupe, parlant avec agitation. Personne n'avait remarqué que Sirius était entré dans la pièce. D'habitude il y avait un groupe autour de lui. Et un autre détail, où étaient toutes les filles ? Il n'y avait pas l'air d'en avoir une seule ici. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers une cruche d'eau autour de laquelle des gens parlaient. Ils pourraient toujours entendre ce qu'ils disaient en se servant un verre d'eau.

" Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit qui est arrivé à James Potter ? " entendit-il dire.

Sirius lâcha son verre d'eau qui se brisa par terre bruyamment. Il entendait son cœur battre bruyamment et rapidement dans ses tympans comme des coups de canons pendant une guerre. Une vague de transpiration passa sur son visage, sa gorge se serra et il ressentit un grand froid : ils savaient tout. Ils allaient aller passer la majeure partie de leurs vies à Azkaban, et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il réfléchit rapidement à quoi dire et quoi faire mais rien ne venait à lui. Comment l'expliquez-vous ?

Pendant qu'il commençait à se rationaliser sur sa condamnation Dominic Flemming se tourna vers lui et arrêta les conversations car Sirius avait cassé son verre.

" Sirius. Mon Dieu c'est vrai ce qui est arrivé à James ? " demanda-t-il avec un intérêt profond. Tous les amis de Dominic avaient arrêté de parler pour entendre ce qu'il répondrait, à dire vrai, la salle commune entière avait arrêté de parler pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Réfléchit vite. Dit n'importe quoi. Mais rien ne vient à son esprit, donc il se dit normalement, qu'elle était la question ?

" Quoi ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. " Il était étonné par son manque de sang froid. IL s'effondrait. Ils pourraient probablement tout savoir grâce à lui. Il ne pourrait épargner James ni même lui-même.

" Nous avons pensé que tu saurais si la rumeur était vraie. Tu es comme son frère ou un truc dans le genre. "

" Qu'elle est la rumeur Dominic ? " Il devait l'entendre, confirmer le cauchemar.

" Et bien nous ne savons pas si c'est vrai, mais l'histoire est assez cohérente. Apparemment MacGonagall a attrapé James et Lily dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde hier soir. L'école entière ne parle que de cela. "

La mâchoire de Sirius tomba. Il était presque sûr que tout cela était faux. Si James n'aurait jamais été prit en flagrant délit d'embrasser la fille de ses rêves. Mais si l'école entière en parlait ? Non James l'aurait réveillé hier soir pour lui dire, ils se disaient tout.

" Je ne le savais pas, " dit-il lentement. " Je viens de l'apprendre. "

" Quoi, il ne te l'a pas dit ? " demanda Sean Bell d'un coin de la salle commune.

" Non ! " hurla Sirius en réponse. Mais attend, où étaient toutes les filles ? " Hé où sont toutes les filles ? "

" Nous pensons qu'elles ont toutes une conversation avec Lily, " répondit Dominic.

Et bien Sirius n'allait pas attendre que James se lève gentiment. Il se tourna et sprinta en direction des escaliers, referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui, ouvrit les rideaux du lit de James et les hurlements commencèrent.

" James ! James ! Lève toi ! " Il commença à le secouer, mais James était fermement endormit. " James bouge toi mon gars ! " Il continua de le secouer comme un prunier mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors Sirius commença à le gifler, ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup de succès. " James ! Lève toi ! Je dois te parler ! " A peu près 20 gars avaient monté les escaliers pour entendre ce que dirait James. Il essaya de le forcer à ouvrir les yeux mais n'ayant pas plus de succès il recommença à le gifler. " Allez, lève toi James ! C'est important ! "

" James peux-tu m'entendre ? Combien j'ai de doigts ? " demanda-t-il en lui mettant trois doigts sous le nez. James tourna les yeux et loucha que la main de Sirius.

" Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? J'ai besoin de mes lunettes pour voir, " dit-il a moitié endormit. Peter qui était maintenant dans le dortoir prit ses lunettes et les mit à l'envers sur le nez de James. Il les remit à l'endroit aussitôt. il les dévisagea tous et dit, " Que faites-vous tous ici ? "

" Il y a une rumeur qui court. Très bonne même, l'école entière parle de toi. On a besoin de ta confirmation, tu me comprends ? " demanda-t-il clairement.

" Oui, maintenant dis moi ce que c'est. "

" Et bien la rumeur c'est que MacGonagall t'aurait trouvé avec Lily dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde tôt ce matin. Maintenant est-ce que c'est vrai ? " demanda-t-il lentement.

Tout le monde se pencha pour mieux entendre la réponse. James se contenta de les regarder avec une mine pensive.

" Et bien tout le monde à tort, " dit-il en hochant la tête. " Ils ont tous faux. "

Le cœur de Sirius lâcha. Tout le monde regarda James déçu. Il était leur héros. Un peu comme s'il était celui qui avait sauvé la princesse d'un dragon qui crachait du feu.

" Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas vrai ? Tous les étudiants, tout le monde dit que tu l'as embrassé, " dit Sirius tristement.

" Je suis désolé de tous vous décevoir mais les faits sont là. " C'était tellement surprenant de devoir dire cela. " Les gens devraient vraiment arrêter de dire des potins sur ce qu'ils veulent. " Il bâilla comme si ce n'était pas important pour lui et ils les observa. Ils étaient passé d'excité à frustré.

" C'est la vérité, " il ne pouvait pas le garder pour lui tout seul, il avait atteint l'exploit. " MacGonagall nous a puni mais c'est Rusard qui nous a attrapé. " Et alors il sourit.

Sirius l'encouragea, cria de joie et lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser fraternellement ce qui était peut-être un peu trop pour l'amour propre de James. Et alors les 20 autres gars présents dans la pièce firent de même et bientôt James était écrasé sous une vingtaine de gars et les suppliait de le laisser sortir, mais ils criaient si fort que personne ne l'entendit.

Dans le dortoir des filles c'était à peine différent. Les filles de Gryffondor de la troisième année à la septième étaient toutes entassées dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année. Elles n'hurlaient pas, ni ne criaient, elles ne la félicitaient évidemment pas pour sa virilité, mais elles étaient toutes à écouter Lily parler d'hier soir. Une partie des filles pleuraient et les autres l'écoutaient avec espoir de trouver pareillement l'amour.

" Il est juste si gentil et drôle, " dit Lily à son auditoire. " Je l'aime vraiment. "

Il y eut une exclamation de " Ahh " et elles commencèrent à rirent nerveusement. Beaucoup d'entre elles voulaient de nouveau entendre l'histoire entière de nouveau, et certaines se contentaient de rester assises à rire.

De retour dans la salle commune, ils avaient enfin laissé James respirer un instant, mais ils continuaient de crier et de le taper dans le dos et sur les épaules et il essayait de ne pas tressaillir. Les gars n'étaient pas très intéressé de savoir comment et pourquoi c'était arrivé. Christian Gleason demanda comment c'était arrivé. Richard Newton, un quatrième année demanda un conseil à James pour une fille qu'il aimait. Mais surtout il le félicita pour cette victoire.

Lentement ils commencèrent à partir, voulant probablement dirent aux autres que la rumeur était confirmée, ils le savaient de la véritable source. Après environ 20 minutes Sirius et Peter restèrent avec lui dans le dortoir pour savoir comment c'était arrivé en détails. Avec une expression rêveuse James leur raconta tout ce qu'il se souvenait. En réfléchissant bien il leur dit qu'il avait plus appris sur elle en une nuit qu'en 6 ans.

Dans le dortoir des filles c'était pareil elles commençaient toutes à descendre pour aller déjeuner mais en ayant demandé auparavant à Lily de qu'elle couleur seraient les robes demoiselles d'honneur (que Lily avait décidé d'être bleu bébé) et l'endroit où ils passeraient leur lune de miel (qui était soit à Paris soit à Rome). Après environ 20 minutes Liz et Jade étaient resté pour qu'elle raconte encore une fois l'histoire, mais Lily était trop heureuse pour recommencer.

Après que James leur ait raconté, Peter sourit et le félicita, puis il alla déjeuner. Mais Sirius était resté. Il savait que James avait autre choses à dire.

" Comment c'était vraiment ? " demanda Sirius.

James le regarda et lui donna un peu de sa joie en quelque sorte. " Avant c'était comme si je voyageais pendant des années aux 4 coins du monde et quand je l'ai embrassé c'était comme si j'avais trouvé le vrai chez moi. Ça alors Sirius j'ai tellement voulu vivre ce moment. Elle est si stupéfiante. J'avais l'impression que je ne méritais pas une fille comme elle, mais maintenant je l'ai. Je lui donnerais tout ce que je pourrais. " Il regarda Sirius qui avait faible sourire. " Je l'aime. Je veux passer tous les jours de ma vie avec elle, pour toujours. " Il regarda le sol et se mit à rire chaleureusement.

" Tu as besoin de t'habiller. Va dans la salle de bain et brosse-toi les dents, tu as une haleine d'enfer. Et ensuite va la voir, elle t'attend probablement, son prince. " James lui sourit, hocha la tête et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Sirius était assis sur le bord du lit et observait le mur d'en face, avec des sentiments mélangés. Il était heureux que James ait obtenu le bonheur avec une fille qu'il aimait depuis des années. Mais il était aussi jaloux de lui. Il avait beaucoup de copines, d'admiratrices et admirateurs mais rien de tout cela n'était réel. Il se demandait si un jour il serait aussi heureux avec une fille que James avec Lily.

" Prêt à descendre ? " demanda James en revenant dans la chambre. Il portait une chemise bleu qui refaisait sortir ses yeux, et un pantalon kaki. Sirius le regarda et sourit encore faiblement. Alors il se leva en essayant d'oublier ses pensées et convergea vers son ami.

" Je suis vraiment content pour toi James, je suis content que tu es enfin agit en homme. " Ils rirent tous les deux après cela. Sirius mit son bras autour de ses épaules comme le ferait un frère, et ils sortirent du dortoir. Jade se tenait devant la porte du dortoir des filles et attendaient apparemment qu'ils sortent. Elle courut immédiatement vers lui et mit un bras autour de lui.

" Je suis si heureuse que vous vous soyez enfin trouvé, " dit-elle en le lâchant enfin. " Lily veut que je te dise qu'elle sera dans la Grade Salle dans quelques minutes. Elle se prépare toujours. "

" Mais je veux l'attendre, " dit-il.

" Non, elle veut que tu descendes, que tu déjeunes et que tu l'attendes là-bas. J'ai mes ordres, " dit-elle avec un sourire.

" Bien, nous y allons dans ce cas. " Ils descendirent les escaliers et sortirent de la salle commune.

Une chose vraiment amusante se passa lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Presque la totalité des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor se levèrent pour applaudirent James. Seuls quelques gars de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle paraissaient vexés. Tous les autres félicitaient James. Sirius trouvait cela très amusant et décida de jouer le jeu. Il prit James à bout de bras et le souleva en l'air. La foule l'aimait. James sourit globalement et les autres le remerciaient alors qu'il allait à sa table. Les étudiants de toutes les années s'agitaient avant qu'il ne soit assit.

" Et bien les nouvelles vont vite, mais comment tout le monde l'a su ? " demanda James à Sirius.

" Et bien personnellement je l'ai entendu de Bertha Jorkins, " dit une deuxième année aux cheveux bouclés.

" Elle l'a entendu dire par Alice de Poufsouffle, qui l'a su par Fat Friar, qui l'a su par Nearly Headless Nick, qui l'a su par Mimi Geignarde. "

" Merci, " dit Sirius avec un signe de tête.

" Aucun problème. "

" Alors, " dit Sirius à James, " tu peux dire adieu à la vie en célibataire hein ? "

" Je suppose, j'aime mieux ça de toute façon. J'adore vraiment ça. Rappel toi que je ne suis pas sorti avec un million de filles comme toi, " dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Sirius eut un petit sourire coupable.

Une autre salve d'applaudissements éclata lorsque Lily entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait l'air un peu choquée par la réaction des élèves mais néanmoins contente. Elle rougit, sourit et commença à scruter la table des Gryffondor pour sans aucun doute trouver James. 

Il se mit à marcher jusqu'à elle. Elle vit qu'il rayonnait. Il lui fit un brillant sourire et elle fit de même.

" Embrasse-la James, " hurlaient les gars de Serdaigle. Il était un peu gêné mais Lily se tourna pour lui faire face en souriant toujours et lui dit : " je pense que ce serait mieux que tu m'embrasses, ok ? "

Il mit son bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Les étudiants l'acclamaient comme celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, James vit de loin que même Dumbledore applaudissait et MacGonagall retenait un sourire qui apparut quand même. Hagrid les encourageait bruyamment et avait les yeux rouges comme s'il avait pleuré toute la nuit. Mais Hagrid était sensible. James sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Il prit la main de Lily et l'emmena vers une extrémité de la table où il n'y avait jamais personne. Ils s'assirent, se faisant face, et les autres commencèrent une discussion.

D'où était Sirius il ne voyait que Lily et elle paraissait extrêmement heureuse. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de James qui lui tournait le dos. Mais il imaginait qu'il souriait lui aussi, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années.

Peter s'assit en face de Sirius et observa le nouveau couple.

" Ils ont l'air très heureux ensemble, pas vrai Sirius ? " demanda Peter.

" Oui ils le sont, " répondit-il. " Oui, ils le sont, " répéta-t-il. Il les regarda, ne sachant pas de quoi ils parlaient.

" Alors comment vas-tu contrôler cela ? " demanda Peter d'un ton presque compatissant. Sirius était étonné de sa question.

" Que veux-tu dire ? "

" Allo, tu ne te sens pas un peu menacé par elle ? "

" Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu Peter ? " Mais il savait qu'il avait raison.

" Je suis en train de parler de James. Maintenant qu'ils sortent ensemble, tu es un peu inquiet qu'il passe moins de temps avec toi, pas vrai ? " demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

" C'est fou. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis depuis toujours, ça ne changera jamais. Nous nous dirons toujours tout. " Mais il était un peut inquiet, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

" Que se passera-t-il s'il commence à lui dire ses secrets ? Si elle prenait ta place ? Oh bien sûr, vous serez toujours amis mais il la préférera. il ne viendra probablement plus à la pleine lune et il ne fera plus de farces aux Serpentard avec toi. Non il aura besoin de passer tout son temps avec elle, maintenant qu'elle est enfin avec lui. "

" Non, Peter, tu as tors, " dit-il sévèrement. " Tu as tors. " Mais il regarda alors le bout de table, là où était James. S'il était sortit de la salle à ce moment là, non seulement James ne l'aurait même pas remarqué, mais en plus il ne s'en serait pas inquiété. Et si Peter avait raison ? Et si il passait tout son temps avec elle ? Il adorait Remus et Peter mais pas comme James. Ils étaient une paire, tout le monde disait qu'ils étaient frères, toujours ensemble. Il les observa encore et il vit que James jouait avec les cheveux de Lily et l'embrassait sur la joue.

A la table de Serpentard, Severus Rogue regardait aussi les baisers de James et Lily, mais sa réaction n'était pas de risquer de perdre un ami, mais de la colère et du dégoût profond.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? " demanda-t-il avec colère alors que son verre se brisait dans sa main.

" Severus, c'est le deuxième verre que tu casses ce matin. Arrête juste de les regarder. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant, " dit Douglas, le meilleur ami de Rogue. Mais il continua de les regarder. Elle souriait et riait. Elle était si belle, pensait-il, et c'est Potter qui l'avait. De toutes les personnes de Poudlard, elle devait tomber amoureuse de lui, son ennemi juré. C'était presque comme si elle était avec Sirius Black.

" Severus, " dit encore Douglas, " je te dit d'arrêter de les observer, ça ne sert... "

" Ferme la idiot, " lui rétorqua-t-il. Après cela Patrick Smeltzer, un septième année appartenant à Serpentard, commença à rire.

" Laisse tomber Rogue, tout le monde sait que c'est un amour à sens unique pour toi. Il est fou d'elle et elle est folle de lui. "

" Si je voulais ton opinion je te le demanderai, Smeltzer, " dit Rogue d'un ton répugnant.

" Ok. Mais je vais te dire ce qui lui plaît chez lui. Il est le gars le plus populaire de toute l'école malgré le fait que tous les Serpentard le détestent. Il est le préfet de Gryffondor et le capitaine de Quidditch de sa maison. Depuis qu'il est dans l'équipe, Gryffondor n'a jamais perdu une fois la Coupe de Quidditch, " dit-il à Rogue d'un ton de plus en plus irrité. " Tu n'es même pas doué en Quidditch, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? "

Rogue le regarda furieusement puis reporta son attention sur elle.

" Tu n'es même pas assez bien pour qu'elle te laisse enlever la boue de ses chaussures. Elle est magnifique, meilleure élève de toute l'école, préfète et donc hors de ta portée. " Il se leva alors, fit une grande tape dans le dos de Rogue et s'en alla.

" Sale bâtard, " dit Rogue, livide. Il continua de la regarder. Actuellement elle avait les lèvres collées à celles de Potter. Il devait arrêter de les regarder.

" Il a raison, tu sais, " dit Douglas. " Tu n'as rien de ce genre. Elle est à lui maintenant, " dit solennellement Douglas.

" Tu penses que je pourrais avoir quand même ma chance avec elle ? " demanda-t-il tristement.

Douglas les observa et vit que James la faisait rire encore et qu'elle l'embrassait.

" Comme le peu de chance que tu avais avant, " dit-il réalistement.

Rogue le regarda et un sourire diabolique passa sur son visage. Il avait une idée, quelque chose qui nécessitait de l'aide et beaucoup de violation de règles.

" Severus à quoi penses-tu ? " demanda Douglas.

" J'ai une idée, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. " Il se pencha vers son ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille alors que le courrier arrivait.

La Grande Salle entière était remplie d'hiboux de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs qui livraient des paquets à leurs propriétaires. Deux hiboux de l'école entrèrent et déposèrent un lettre devant James et une devant Lily.

" Oh non, ce sont nos retenues ? " demanda-t-elle avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

" Oui, je le crains, " dit-il désinvoltement. Il ouvrit les deux lettres et lit silencieusement. Lily était horrifiée. C'était une réalité maintenant. Mais elle se disait que ça en valait la peine. Elle était amoureuse, follement amoureuse et ça n'arrivait pas forcément à tout le monde.

" Parfait ! " dit James en les lançant avec désinvolture sur la table.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Lily étonnée.

" Hier soir MacGonagall avait oublié de nous dire qu'on avait utilisé la magie et j'avais espéré qu'elle l'oublierait en choisissant la punition, mais apparemment elle ne l'a pas fait. "

" Tu as fini la lecture de la lettre ? "

" Ouais presque, pourquoi qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu ? "

" Les salles de bains seront inspectées après que nous ayons fini de les nettoyer. 

" Oh, c'est de mieux en mieux, " dit-il sarcastiquement.

" Et séparé en plus. je devrais faire celles des filles et toi celles des garçons, nous aurions pu le faire ensemble mais apparemment ils y ont pensé. "

" Et qui va inspecter ? "

" Je pense qu'on a un peu de chance, MacGonagall va inspecter le mien et je pense qu'elle fera le tien aussi. Vérifies. "

James prit la lettre et la lut jusqu'à la fin. Il prit alors sa tête entre ses mains, d'un air exaspéré.

" Qui c'est ? "

" Rusard. Je vais y passer la nuit. Il me déteste. " Il la regarda encore et se mit à sourire. Peu lui importait de nettoyer les toilettes, maintenant il avait Lily.

" Je n'ai plus aucune chance d'être préfète en chef l'année prochaine, " dit-elle en jetant la lettre sur la table.

" C'est ridicule. Tu l'es déjà à moitié. C'est pas à cause d'une retenue que ça ne marchera pas. TU le seras quand même, je te le promets. "

" Tu contrôles les enseignants, ou un truc dans le genre ? "

" Non, c'est juste qu'il n'y a personne de mieux que toi pour faire cela, " dit-il. " J'étais celui qui a eut cette idée. Jamais je ne serais préfet-en-chef. "

" Ça c'est parce que tu as eut une retenue dès notre 2° jour d'école en première année, James.

Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue. " MacGonagall a raison, tu attires les ennuis. " Et elle l'embrassa.

La journée fut parfaite pour eux. Personne des Gryffondor ne semblait avoir d'objections à ce que 50 points soient enlevés pour leur moment romantique, tout le monde était content qu'ils soient ensemble. C'était clair pour tous, James et Lily étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'avaient qu'à les regarder pour le voir.

Peter et Sirius avait passé toute la journée à errer dans l'école, complètement ennuyés. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Peter devait avoir raison. Et si James lui disait tout à elle ? Non, c'était leur première journée ensemble, il devait se calmer. Pas vrai ?

Ils avaient décidés qu'ils joueraient ensemble aux échecs., maintenant qu'ils avaient des moments de libre. Ils ne pourraient plus se transformer et errer dans l'école avec Lunard parce qu'ils avaient besoin de James mais il était blessé et devait nettoyer les toilettes. Ils étaient tous les deux nuls en échecs mais Peter, après avoir perdu pour la 4° fois d'affilé décida d'aller se coucher. Il était à peine 9 heures, la plupart des Gryffondor étaient encore debout et Sirius avait besoin d'être seul. Il alla dans son dortoir, et prit quelques devoirs de sa malle. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir fait ses devoirs la nuit d'un samedi. James et lui avait toujours un truc à faire le samedi soir, mais jamais des devoirs. Il attendrait que James revienne et qu'il lui raconte comment ça c'était passé.

Il était 11 heures du soir quand le portrait s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas James, c'était Lily. Elle avait l'air fatigué et soulagé d'avoir fini. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le divan devant la cheminée.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda et sourit.

" Salut Sirius, " dit-elle paresseusement. 

" Tu as fini tôt ? "

" Et bien je suppose. MacGonagall les a toutes inspectées et elle m'a laissé partir. Nous n'avons pas eut le droit d'utiliser la magie. Elle nous a pris nos baguettes en fait, " dit-elle.

" Oui elle le fait à toutes les retenues. Inspecte-t-elle celles de James aussi ? "

" Non, malheureusement. C'est Rusard. "

" Aww. Il en a pour toute la nuit. " Il rit tout bas. Il l'observa un peu. Il savait pourquoi James l'aimait. Même après avoir nettoyé des toilettes, elle était toujours belle et gracieuse.

" Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, " dit-il en hésitant. " A propos de James. "

" Quelle genre de choses ? " demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

" Juste quelque chose que je pense que tu dois savoir sur lui. "

" Je t'écoute, " dit-elle en se redressant et en lui accordant toute son attention.

" En premier James a énormément l'esprit de compétition. Ma mère avait dit qu'elle donnerait un petit gâteau à celui qui arriverait en premier à lacer ses chaussures. Nous avions 4 ans. Alors naturellement nous avons travaillé très dur. Mai j'ai abandonné au bout d'environ 5 minutes et je suis allé joué avec mon balai-jouet. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait jouer, mais il m'a dit que non, qu'il essayait de lacer ses chaussures. Ça lui a prit deux heures mais il y est enfin arrivé. Il a obtenu son petit gâteau. Ma mère était très impressionnée, " dit-il.

" Deux heures ? Aucun enfant de 4 ans ne peut rester concentrer durant deux heures, " dit-elle étonné.

" Oh il y eut pire. Il est aussi vraiment têtu, comme il pense toujours avoir raison. Une fois on faisait une partie de Quidditch et... "

" Désolé de te couper mais vous aviez quel âge ? "

" 9 ans. Bon, on jouait au Quidditch et il disait avoir marqué un but. Mais nos parents on consentit que je l'avais bien bloqué. Pourtant il a insisté qu'il avait fait un but juste. Il se dispute encore avec moi à ce sujet, " dit-il en riant doucement.

Lily rit aussi.

" Et il n'aime pas être aidé. A une époque je savais la réponse à un problème qu'il se posait. J'avais ouvert la bouche pour lui donner la réponse et il s'était bouché les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la réponse. "

" Maintenant je suis au courant, " dit-elle joyeusement.

" Oh et il faut toujours l'appeler James. il déteste les autres variantes. Aucun Jim, Jimmy, Jimmy-garçon, Jay, Jay-Jay, rien, toujours James. "

Lily observa un peu Sirius. Elle avait écouté chaque mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Elle mit sa main sur sa tête et dit, " Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius. Je sais que vous êtes amis depuis longtemps. Je ne veux pas interférer dans votre amitié. "

" Je ne me souciais pas de cela, " insista-t-il.

" Quoi que tu dises, Sirius, tu ne le perdras jamais, Sirius, je te le promets, " dit-elle gentiment.

Sirius était soulagé intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas admettre sa peur secrète, mais Lily devinait ce genre de chose.

" Tu sais je ne devrais probablement pas te dire ça mais je veux que tu le saches. Le premier jour où on est arrivé à Poudlard, après la répartition, il t'a regardé et il m'a dit 'Sirius, on dirait un ange' et depuis ce moment il est complètement épris de toi. "

Lily le regarda et rougit.

" Je pense qu'il est entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch juste pour t'impressionner. "

" Mais il avait seulement 12 ans ! " dit-elle choquée.

" Tu penses que quoi ? Il le nie mais lorsqu'il a marqué des tonnes de but et que tout le monde le félicitait et l'encourageait il est venu vers moi et m'a demandé : 'Est-ce qu'elle m'a vu Sirius ? Est-ce que Lily m'a vu marqué ? "

Lily observa Sirius joyeusement. Elle aimait James mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'inquiétait autant d'elle.

" Tu as vraiment obtenu un bon gars, Lily, un bon gars. Traite le bien. Il t'aime. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'avec toi, rien qu'en te parlant. Tu dois être très heureuse de l'avoir, " finit-il en souriant.

" Je sais, " dit-elle faiblement, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

Juste à ce moment James entra dans la salle furieusement.

" Je déteste Rusard. Il m'a fait nettoyé trois fois la salle de bain des Serpentard avant de me laisser tranquille., sale crétin. " Il arriva en face d'eux. " Alors qu'avez-vous fait pendant que je n'étais pas là ? " demanda-t-il curieusement.

" J'étais en train de piquer ta copine, " dit Sirius.

James rit. " Ben voyons mon gars. " Il se baissa et embrassa Lily sur les lèvres. Elle sourit et le regarda dans les yeux.

" Non vraiment, que faisiez-vous ? " demanda-t-il en l'embrassant encore sur la joue cette fois.

" On parlait de toi, " dit Lily.

" Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu dit Sirius ? " Lily se rapprocha de Sirius pour que James s'asseye à côté d'elle. Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

" Rien que des bonnes choses, mon ami, rien que des bonnes choses, " dit-il en hochant la tête.

" Tu es un menteur. Je peux le voir. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps, " dit James. 

Les trois amis passèrent la nuit à rigoler.

Le lundi matin Remus avait surmonté la transformation mensuelle et était à Poudlard. Il était juste à l'heure pour prendre un petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis.

" C'est toujours si bon d'être de retour, " dit-il à Sirius et Peter.

" Tu m'as vraiment manqué Remus, " dit Sirius sincèrement.

" C'est gentil. Tu m'as manqué aussi Sirius. Et cet endroit, tu ne sais jamais à quel point c'est bien jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois pas là, " dit-il. " Alors, " continua-t-il de manière plus sérieuse " Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dehors ? James est okay ? J'avais peur de revenir plus tôt pour vous dire la vérité. "

" Oh, c'est presque bien, " répondit Peter avec un sourire.

Remus les regarda étonné. Sirius regarda Peter, ils roulèrent les yeux et se mirent à rire.

" Que s'est-il passé après que je sois passé dans le tunnel ? " demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Sirius et Peter avaient beaucoup de mal à rester sérieux et ils lui racontèrent l'histoire. Quand Sirius parla du moment où il retira la flèche Remus eut un mouvement de recul. Ils omettaient la partie des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

" C'est entièrement ma faute, " dit Remus.

" Non c'est la mienne, " répondit Sirius. " Tu ne peux pas être responsable de tes actions tandis que je le peux. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. "

" Alors que s'est il passé pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie ? "

Peter et Sirius se regardèrent et rirent. Remus les observa de nouveau et attendit qu'ils puissent reparler. Il se demandait où était James mais il eut bientôt la réponse. Il entrait dans la Grande Salle souriant jovialement à ses camarades et en parlant à la fille qu'il tenait par la main, Lily Evans.

Remus se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau, puis son regard se dirigea vers Sirius. " Comment... Quand est-ce arrivé ? " demanda-t-il avec agitation.

" Pendant que tu y es allé, " répondit Peter. " Enfin c'est arrivé un peu après qu'Hagrid lui ait tiré dessus. Il est allé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et Lily l'y a rencontré. Et une chose en entraînant une autre. L'école entière en a parlé tout le week-end. Et ils sont ensemble depuis ce moment-là. "

" C'est pas juste, c'est pas juste, pourquoi tout arrive toujours quand je ne suis pas là ? "

" C'est l'histoire de ta vie, " dit Sirius. A ce moment James et Lily s'assirent à la table. James se tourna et vit que Remus était revenu.

" Et bien tu as l'air mieux. Comment tu te sens ? " demanda-t-il comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange là-dedans. Lily regarda Remus et lui fit un sourire amical.

" Bon, je vois que je suis le dernier au courant. Félicitations vous deux. "

" Merci, " dit-elle. Elle regarda James, qui la regarda en retour et Sirius les vit se déplacer au bout de la table pour être un peu seul comme les deux jours précédents.

" Alors Sirius, comment contrôles-tu cela ? " demanda Remus.

" Je veux dire, maintenant qu'il passe tout son temps avec elle, comment contrôles-tu cela ? "

" Pourquoi tout le monde me demanda comment je contrôle cela ? Je suis ok. Elle ne l'éloignera pas de moi, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours et le sera tout le temps, " dit-il sur la défensive. " Laisse moi tranquille. "

" C'est enfin arrivé. Secrètement je pensais que ça ne se produirait jamais. Je pensais pas qu'il avait assez de courage pour lui déclaré son amour. "

" Il ne l'a pas fait, " dit Peter.

" Non, mais c'est juste une question de temps, " ajouta Sirius. " Tu te rappelles comment c'était lorsqu'ils se regardaient à table ? "

" Ouais, " répondit Remus.

" Et bien maintenant c'est 10 fois pire, " dit Sirius.

" Et même 100 fois pire, " ajouta Peter.

" Que font-ils maintenant ? "

" Et bien tu sais, ce que je fais quand je sors avec une fille, " dit Sirius et Remus hocha la tête. " Et bien pareil mais en pire. En plus d'embrasser, ils se parle et rient ensemble, c'est vraiment dégoûtant. "

" Je vois, " dit Remus.

" Avec espoir il se calmera un peu avec le début de la saison de Quidditch. J'espère seulement qu'il reprendra ses esprits en tant que capitaine. Autrement les Serpentard vont nous massacrer. "

Merci à tous mes revieweurs ça me fait énormément plaisir d'avoir des messages même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

Reviews please, ça prends 3 minutes et ça plaisir à tous les auteurs de fanfics.

A bientôt pour la suite Jennifer Evans.


	5. Gryffondor contre Serpentard

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR et C.K. Talons. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Récapitulatif écrit par l'auteur :

Liste des joueurs de Quidditch :

Gryffondor :

Capitaine : James Potter

Gardien : Casey Riley, deuxième année

Attrapeur : Penny Thompson, septième année

Poursuiveurs : James Potter, sixième année, Brian Jonhson, quatrième année et Chris Mueller, cinquième année

Batteurs : Sirius Black, sixième année et Sam Moore, troisième année.

Serpentard : 

Capitaine : Andrew Clintick

Gardien : Dustin Shaw, quatrième année

Attrapeur : Jake Ballard, cinquième année

Poursuiveurs : Cody Baines, sixième année, Viktor Vancas, troisième année et Robert Castle, troisième année

Batteurs : David Greene, cinquième année et Andrew Clintick, septième année.

Chapitre 5 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard 

" Collaborer, toujours collaborer. "

Le mois d'octobre était arrivé avec une légère brise fraiche, comme pour rappeler que le sjours d'été étaient finis et que l'hiver arrivait. Avec ce mois changeant venait les entrainements et les matchs de Quidditch. Heureusement, personne ne devait être remplacé. Tout le monde était toujours à l'école et avait toujours de grandes capacitées. Casey Riley était la gardienne, elle était très douée, elle attrapait 9 balle sur 10. Penny Thompson une septième année, était l'attrapeuse. Elle était impressionnante, et elle attrapait toujours le vif d'or. Bryan Johnson, Chris Mueller et James Potter étaient les meilleurs poursuiveurs et ils faisaient des trucs incroyables avec le Souaffle. Sirius Black et Sam Moore étaient les batteurs de Gryffondor, ils étaient imbattables.

Ensemble, ces 7 joueurs, sous les ordres de James Potter, avaient gagné 5 fois d'affilé la Coupe de Quidditch. Bien sûr James était capitaine de l'équipe seulement depuis l'année dernière mais il était bien sûr dans l'équipe depuis la seconde année. Le prochain match allait être un vrai défi, contre les Serpentards. Bien sûr, ils étaient la meilleur équipe de Poudlard, mais les Serpentards étaient assez bons. Ils avaient un nouveau capitaine cette année, un septième année, Andrew Clintick qui jouait au poste de batteur. il était très grand et impossant, comme la majorité es batteurs, mais il était extrêmement laid, ce que James et Sirius avaient remarqué de normal pour un Serpentard. Mais néanmoins c'était toujours un bon capitaine.

James avait chargé Peter d'espionner les Serpentards, sous sa forme de rat bien sûr, pour ne pas qu'il soit repéré. Ensuite il rapporterait les propos à James, qui espérait qu'il parlerait de leurs tactiques de Quidditch afin qu'il puisse préparé son équipe en conséquence. Il savait que cet espionnage n'était pas loyal et il n'aimait triché mais il aimait encore moins perdre. S'ils étaient allés voir un de leur entrainement il s'en serait rendu compte et ils auraient changés leur tactique alors que là Clintick n'en saura rien.

La mi-octobre venait d'arriver et les Serpentards voulaient battre les Gryffondors. Pratiqué 5 fois par semaine était très dur, et en plus les enseignants donnaient beaucoup de devoirs.

Rogue n'était pas le plus populaire des étudiants, loin de là, mais il était bien aimé de ses collègues Serpentards. il n'avait pas beosin d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch pour atteidnre son but, et bien qu'il ne soit pas préfet comme son ennemi, James Potter, il était très brillant, surtout en magie noire. Alors quand Andrew Clintick et David Greene, l'autre batteur avait besoin d'aide dans leurs devoirs Rogue et Douglas se faisaient un plaisir de les aider. Bien sûr ils avaient un autre motif.

Les Maraudeurs, cependant, ne s'ennuyaient pas avec les devoirs des autres, ils étaient assez occupés avec les leurs. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraint elle aussi 5 fois par semaine, juste pour égaler et intimider les Serpentards. Comme les entrainements draient environ deux heures, pour 4 équipes ça faisait 8 heures d'entrainement, parfois dans la journée, parfois dans l'obscurité. James et Sirius avaient aussi beaucoup d'autres choses à faire et pas assez d'heure dans une journée pour ça. Les enseignants donnaient énormément de devoirs et ils en avaient ras-le-bol.

Peter étaient celui qui devaient le plus bosser, bien qu'il ne fasse pas de quidditch. il étiat le moins intelligent et il avait besoin de leur aide et en ce moment seul Remus était disponible pour l'aider.

" Non, Peter. Combien de fois je devrais t'expliquer les potions pour que tu réussisses ? " demanda-t-il à Peter, le jeudi soir.

" Je suis désolé. Juste une fois de plus. Je pense que je réussirais la prochaine fois. " L'agitation commencait et les Serpentards et les Gryffondors commençaient à sentir la tension monter. C'était très difficile de se concentrer sur les devoirs, surtout quand l'équipe rentrait de son entrainement.

La Salle Commune éclatait d'agitation et d'exclamation quand il pasait le portait. James et Sirius étaient toujours ceux qui s'arrangeaient pour tout faire exploser.

Rien en fut différent ce jeudi soir. Quand James, Sirius, Casey, Brian, Chris, Sam et Penny, l'ambiance dans la pièce explosa littérallement.

" Tu vois Remus ? Comment suis-je sensé pouvoir me concentrer si je ne peux même pas m'entendre penser ? " demanda-t-il.

" Je sais ce que tu veux dire, " dit Remus en souriant.

A ce moment là Sirius demanda le silence et tout le monde s'arrêta pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. 

" Mes chers collègues Gryffondors, " commença-t-il, " Serpentard est mort ! " Les élèves commencèrent à applaudir et à pousser des cris, alors Sirius leva encore la main pour redemander le silence. " Gryffondor va amener la pire des défaite à Serpentard de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Et j'aimerais que vous applaudissiez tous notre Attrapeuse, notre Penny, qui est dans notre équipe seulement depuis l'année dernière. " Il se déplaça pour que tout le monde puisse voir Penny et l'encourager. " Mesdames et Messieurs je le répète, rien ne pourra nous arrêter. Samedi prochain, je vous le promets, l'équipe de Serpentard souhaitera ne jamais être venu au monde ! " Des applaudissments et des cris plus bruyant que jamais vinrent ponctuer ces derniers mots. " ALLER GRYFFONDOR ! " hurla Sirius par dessus le chaos.

L'humeur dans la salle commune des Serpentards n'étaient pas différente. Clintick avait mené son équipe dans la même joie et bonne humeur, et tous les Serpentards avaient la conviction qu'ils gagneraient et briseraient leurs victoires consécutives de ces 5 dernières années.

" Les Gryffondors sont arrogants, " dit lentement Clintick dans la silencieuse salle commune des Serpentards, " et c'est leur plus grande faiblesse. ils n'ont rien contre nous. Ils pourraient avoir de meilleurs balais, mais nous avons de meilleurs joueurs, " et au moment où il dit cela, son imposant équipe banda les muscles, mais ils n'avaient rien dans le cerveau. " Nous allons détruire, dominer, et GAGNER ! " hurla-t-il et la pièce explosa en rugissement.

" Quand il eut finit son discours, Douglas et Rogue décidèrent de passer à l'attaque. "

" Andrew, pouvons nous avoir une discussion avec toi et David ? " demanda mielleusement Rogue.

" Bien sûr Severus, " dit-il en faisant signe à David d'approcher. " De quoi as-tu besoin ? "

" Ca concerne James Potter. je veux que tu le tue, " dit-il. Andrew et David parurent choqué par la brusquerie de cette déclaration.

" Pardon ? j'ai bien entendu ? Tu veux que nous le tuions ? J'admets que je l'aime pas mais letué nous enverrait en prison et il n'en vaut pas la peine. "

" Vous êtes des batteurs. Frapper lui la tête avec une batte, ça aura l'air d'un accident, " les persuda Rogue.

" Severus, tu dois comprendre que même si tu le détestes il vole très bien et lui exploser le crpâne ne sera pas chose aisée. Pour le tuer il faudrait directement taper la tête, " dit David.

" Je vous paierais 50 gallions chacuns s'il est tué et 25 s'il a des dommages irréversibles. Faisons-nous affaire ? "

David et Andrew se regardèrent quasiment persuadés.

" Si tu veux bien je voudrais te poser une question, pourquoi le vouloir mort ? " demanda Andrew.

" il a quelque chose que je veux, mais laissez ça de côté, ok ? Faites votre travail, pour que je puisse faire le mien. "

" Ce n'est quand même pas à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda David d'un air rusé. Severus le regarda méchamment et s'éloigna.

La matiné de vendredi était extrêmement joyeuse, l'excitation du prochain match était présente chez tout le monde et la tension grandissait comme c'était évident par les batailles entre les deux maisons.

Penny Thompson recevait des menaces de mort si elle jouait ce samedi de quelques Serpentards et Sam Moore, le batteur, avait reçu une retenue pour s'être battu avec Cody Baines un poursuiveur dans le hall.

Remus, Sirius, et Peter se dirigeait vers la salle de Divination, en espérant avoir une bonne nouvelle.

" Elle ne fera que prédire ma mort, comme elle l'a toujours fait, " dit Sirius.

" Elle n'en sait rien, tu sais ? " dit Remus. " Tu ne mourras pas noyé dans le lac, assassiné par un taré, tu vivras éternellement, en quelque sorte.

" C'est vrai, je vais vivre éternellement, " dit-il rassuré.

" Il manque quelqu'un dans ce groupe, où est-il Sirius ? " demanda Remus.

" Je ne sais pas, " répondit-il.

" Tu ne sais pas ? Il pourrait tomber du haut d'une tour et tu ne sais pas ? " demanda Peter.

" Peter, laisse tomber, " dit Sirius. Il resta silencieux tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la tour, beaucoup de gens passait et faisait un clin d'oeuil amical à Sirius, probablement en prévision du match du lendemain. Même les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles lui disaient des mots d'encouragement.

" Alors où est James ? " demanda un Poufsouffle de quatrième année à Sirius. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

" Nerveux ? " demanda Peter.

" Non, les Serpentards sont grilés d'avance, " dit-il fermement. " Fichus, " insista-t-il. Ils continuèrent de marcher silencieusement en grimpant le troisième escaliers menant à la tour de divination, jusqu'à ce que trois jeunes demandent à Sirius où étaient James. " Hé Sirius, où est le capitaine de l'équipe ? " " Je ne sais, " réponda-t-il avec une irritation croissante. Alors quand un deuxième année demanda encore où il était Sirius péta un plomb.

" NON, je ne sais pas où il est. Je ne connais pas son plan de trajet. Il n'est pas ici, donc laissez moi trnaquille, ok ? " lui hurla-t-il. Le pauvre gosse le regarda horrifié et couru vers le hall. " Aberrations, " marmonna Sirius. Les étudinats en bas regardèrent tous Sirius bizarrement. Il regarda autour de lui, " qu'est-ce que j'ai, arrêter de me regarder. " Mais personne ne le fit. " Je souhaite qu'on me laisse tranquille. "

" Tu es là, " dit James en arrivant. " Les gens n'ont pas arrêté de me demander où tu étais, c'est très bizarre, " dit-il.

" M'énerves, il m'ont tous demander où tu étais, " dit Sirius en seocuant la tête.

" Ouais, " dit Peter, " il faillit étrangler un deuxième année car il demandait où tu étais. "

" Vraiment ? Comme c'est attentionné de ta part, Sirius, " dit James.

" Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais où étais-tu James ? " demanda Remus.

" Ils avaient un test d'Arythmncie, Lily était un peu nerveuse alors je l'ai emmené jusqu'à sa salle de classe pour la détendre. "

" Oh, comme c'est doux de ta part, " dit Sirius ironiquement. " Tu ne m'emmènes pas dans ma salle de classe quand j'ai un test, je vais être jaloux, James. "

" Ferme la, " dit-il jovialement. Juste à ce moment un groupe de septièmes années de Gryffondor descendaient les escaliers. James et Sirius levèrent leurs mains en l'air et les septièmes années firent pareils. Ils hurlèrent " GRYF-FON-DOR " et ils leurs firent de grandes tapes dans le dos.

" C'est un peu terrifiant, " leur dit Remus.

" C'est l'esprit d'équipe, Remus, " lui dit James. " Hé tu devrais trouver ça bien, " dit-il à Sirius avant de lui donner un amical coup de coude et qu'un groupe de filles de troisième année passe en ricanant bêtement.

Sirius rejoignit son groupe pour essayer de faire passer sa prochaine crise de nerfs. " Oui, je devrais en rire, peut-être ? " dit-il avant de pousser James et Remus sur Peter qui buta sur une fille de Serpentard. Elle les regarda furieusement et leva le nez en l'air et continua de se promener.

" Elle a faillit me tuer, " dit Peter.

Quand ils atteignirent la tour de Divination, james et Sirius discutaient calmement de ce Trelawney diraient à propos de leur match du lendemain. Bien sûr c'était peu fiable mais il ne voulait pas avoir de grosses blessures. Ils montèrent l'échelle de cordres pour entrer dans la pièce et trouver le professeur en train de planer au dessus de sa boule de cristal. ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les 4 à leurs tables et attendirent ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur dire comme inepties.

" Bienvenue, " dit-elle de sa voix légère. " Aujourd'hui nous continuerons de fixer sa boule de cristal. Vous les trouverez déjà sur vos tables. Fixez-les et dites à vos camarades ce que vous voyez pour leur futur. Je veiendrai voir vos progrès. "

" Gallions qu'elle verra ma mort dans la mienne, " chuchota Sirius.

" 10, " répondit Remus.

Ils se mirent à observer les boules de cristal mais ils ne virent que leurs propres réflexions. Sirius ajustait ses cheveux en regardant son reflet, quand Trelawney passa derrière lui.

" Et que voyez-vous ? " demanda-t-elle.

" En fait profeesseur je vois vraiment n'importe quoi pour mon avenir. Je pense que je vais petre clochard, " dit-il et les trois autres rirent sous cape.

Elle disait toujours des trucs bizarre sur l'avenir de Sirius, alors tout le monde se mit à les regarder.

" Laissez-moi voir, mon cher, " et elle s'approcha tant du globe que son nez le touchait. " Et bien ce n'est pas très clair mon cher. "

" C'est ce que je n'ai pas cessé de répéter durant toutes ces années, " dit Sirius avec une agitation dissimulée.

" Attendez un moment, " dit-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. " Je vois quelque chose, étroit, réduit et long. "

" Un manche à balai ? " demanda James avec agitation. " Vous pouvez voir qui va gagner demain professeur ? " Sirius lui sourit, et la classe commença à rire.

" Non, je pense que c'est une épée. "

" Une épée ? " demanda Sirius, " qui diable utilise des épées ? "

" Les bourreaux mon, cher garçon. " Elle le regarda terrifié après avoir dit ceci. Les filles tout autour de la pièce laissèrent échapper des cris de panique. james essaya de ne pas rire, mais la douleur était trop forte et il laissa échapper un grognement.

Trelawney se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

" Regardons, votre globe, Monsieur Potter, " et elle alla de son côté de la table. 

" Et bien je suis désolé mon cher garçon, " dit-elle sollenellement.

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il. " Qu'avez-vous vu ? "

" La tristesse. la grande tristesse dans votre famille. "

" Et bien pourquoi sont-ils si tristes ? " deanda-t-il fermement.

" Oh, je ne epux aps vous le dire. Mon troisième oeuil est un tel fardeau. Savoir ce que va être sa vie peut être une chose terrible, comme dans votre cas. " Elle s'éloigna de leur table et se dirigea vers une de filles. Elle n'avait jamais rien prédit pour James et il commençait à être inquiet. La tristesse ? Pourquoi seraient-ils tous triste ?

" Si je devais me rppeler tout ce qu'elle a dit qur moi je pourrais en écrire un roman. Ne t "inquiètes pas james, elle est folle ! " dit Sirius à James alors qu'ils sortaient de Divination. James était un peu inquiet à cause de ceci.

" J'espère que tu as raison, " dit-il, " j'espère que tu as raison. "

" J'ai raison, donc cesse de penser à elle. "

Le samedi matin arriva rapidement et l'équipe entière était un peu nerveuse. james regarda Penny Thompson en espérant qu'elle attraperait le Vif d'or le plus rapidement possible. Sirius et Sam, les deux batteurs exerçaient leurs muscles, ce que les filles aimaient voir.

" Allez, l'équipe, allons-y, " dit James à son équipe et ils se dirgèrent vers les vestiaires des Gryffondors.

" Je ne soulignerai jamais assez l'importance de ce jeu, " dit James à son équipe. " Nous sommes invincibles. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les Serpentards nous battre. " Nous en elur permettrons pas de frapper, " dit-il à Sam et Sirius, " et nous ne leur permettrnos pas de gagner, " dit-il à Penny. " Nous sommes les meilleurs, et les Serpentards le savent. " Il regarda les 6 autres silencieusement. " Nous sommes une équipe, quand nous sommes sur le terrain, nous cessons d'être des individus distincts. nous sommes excellents en volant, impénétrables, et habiles et nous aurons la victoire. " Les sourires commençaient à s'étaler sur leurs visages. " Nous sommes des Gryffondors. Rien ne peut nous battre, et surtout pas des gros idiots moche et sans cervelle qui ne peuvent distinguer leur droite de leur gauche. Nous gagnerons, " dit-il. C'était calme, personne ne disait rien. Ils étaient comme James. " Sortons maintenant et écrasons les. "

L'équipe entière hurla, cria, et courut se diriger vers les portes du terrain en attendant d'être annoncé à l'école entière.

" Tu as une façon d'encourager les gens, " dit Sirius à james.

" Ca fait partit de mon boulot, mon ami. "

Atour du terrain, tout le monde était prêt à voir le match. Celui qui commentait le match était un troisième année de Gryffondor, Al Davis, qui était très enthousiaste. (note de la traductrice : Je ne suis pas très bonne pour commenter ou traduire des commentaires de match de Quidditch. Excusez moi d'avance.)

" Mesdames et Meesieurs, bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la saison : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. L'équipe de Serpentard entre sur le terrain, " les étudiants de cette maison explosèrent en exclamation et en hurlements. Le reste de l'école resta silencieux.

" Et maintenant, Mesdames et Messieurs, ceux que vous attendez tous, l'équipe qui a remporté 5 fois d'affilé la Coupe de Quidditch, les Gryffondors ! " Toute la foule les acclamèrent alors que l'équipe s'envolait. Penny était la première et James était le dernier. James vola devant les élèves de Gryffondor qui l'acclamèrent en hurlant de toutes leurs forces " GRYF-FON-DOR. " james avait participé à chaque match depuis leur deuxième année, et ils les avaient mené à la victoire.

" Tu aimes faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Sirius en volant à ses côtés.

" Tu ne sais pas à quel point, " répondit James avec un sourire diabolique. il se dirigea alors vers le centre du terrain pour serrer la main de Clinticks. C'était pour paraitre fair-play, et surtout c'était une tradition pour les capitaines d'équipes de se serrer la main avant un match. Les deux détestaient faire cela, ils ne s'aimaient pas et pouvait difficilement tolérer la présence de l'autre dans la même pièce que lui. Ils étaient des opposés de sang, Andrew littéralement et James métaphoriquement.

Les deux capitaines s'approchèrent, des regards sévèrent sur le visage. Quand ils serrèrent la main de l'autre ils essayèrent de la broyer. James fit un sourire machiavélique et dit entre ses dents : " Ton équipe est morte. "

" Tu es mort Potter, " dit Clinticks avec un sourire faux. Ils se lachèrent les mains remontèrent sur leurs balais et s'envolèrent pour commencer la partie. Madame Bibine marcha jusqu'au centre du terrain pour lâcher les cognard et le vif d'or et ensuite elle lança le Souaffle puis elle siffla.

" Que le match commence, " cria Al Davis dans le haut parleur. " Le capitaine James Potter s'empare du Souaffle et volent entre les batteurs de Serpentards. Il passe à Brian Jonhson qui va tireer et... Non Viktor Vancas de Serpentard intercepte le Souaffle. il vole rapidement, Mesdames et Messieurs, Baines va marquer et.... remarquable arrêt de la part de Casey Riley, c'est sa première année dans l'équipe et elle défend ses buts et sa place. Elle lance le souaffle à James Potter. Potter se dirige vers les buts mais il est bloqué par Robert Castle qui semble lui donner un coup de mieux. Sals Serpentards. "

" Et James Potter esquive le coup. Dustin Shaw se prépare à parer le coup, Potter feinte, tire et marque ! 10 à 0 pour les Gryffondors. "

Sirius rejoignit James et lui tapa dans la main. Les Serpentards ont le Souaffle et ils essayent de monter jusqu'au but, mais Sam Moore, l'autre batteur de Gryffondor lui envoya un cognard qui le frappa à l'épaule et Robert Castle, sous la douleur lâcha le Souaffle. james qui était derrière lui le saisit et se dirigea vers les buts de Serpentard. La foule l'acclamait.

James chargea sur Dustin Shaw plus rapidement que prévu et mit le souaffle dans l'anneau du milieu.

" 20 à 0 pour Gryffondor. Shaw passe à Baines qui se dirige vers la gauche ! " cria Al. Sirius et Sam échangèrent un sourire méchant et hochèrent la tête. Un cognard se dirigea vers Sirius qui le propulsa vers Baines mais Grenne l'épargna et projeta le cognard en direction de la tête de james.

" James attention à ta tête ! " hurla Sirius à James.

James vit qu'un cognard se dirigeait vers sa tête, et il était de plus en plus proche. il se baissa alors que le cognard aurait du le percuter. Il se retourna pour voir que le cognard était partit dans une direction opposé.

" Ha, " hurla-t-il de satisfaction mais un deuxième cognard l'heurta à l'estomac. IL chuta de son balai. il était vraiment heureux de ne pas être trop haut mais il fit quand même une chute de 5 mètres. néanmoins il eut vachement mal à l'aterissage.

La foule était paniqué et elle hurlait de crainte. Les Serpentards étaient assez heureux de cela. Rogue retenait son souffle en espérant qu'il s'était rompu le cou.

Sirius attendit de trouver un cognard et le propulsa de toutes ses forces en direction de Clintick.

James se leva et la foule se mit à l'acclamer, mais les Serpentards commencèrent vite à le huer. Remus et Peter avaient vraiment beaucoup de mal à retenir Lily. Dès que James avait été frappé elle avait voulu se jeter sur le terrain. maintenant qu'il s'était écrasé par terre elle voulait le rejoindre. Elle se rongeait nerveusement les ongles.

Pendant que les gryffondors s'inquiétaient de l'état de leur capitaine les Serpentards marquèrent un but.

" Les Serpentards marquent un but après avoir faillit tuer James Potter, 20 à 10 pour Gryfofndor, " dit Al avec une petite appréhension.

James se releva en se secouant la tête, attrappa son balai prêt à reprendre son envol. Au moment où il s'appretait à décoller, David Greene lui relança un cognard, qui l'atteint dans le dos cette fois.

" Sals enfoirés ! " hurla Lily, apparemment plus fort qu'elle ne pensait car tous les étudiants de gryffondors se reoutrnèrent pour la regarder. " Ben quoi ? Ils trichent, c'est horrible ! " leur cria-t-elle.

James retomba mais de moins cette fois. il demanda une pause à Madame Bibine, qui était arbitre. L'équipe entière descndit pour le voir. Ils paraissaient extrêmement vexé de tout cela.

" James, il est hors de qestion que tu reviennes jouer, " dit Casey Riley et le reste de l'équipe hocha la tête en guise d'accord.

" Ecoutez, " commença James, " je sais ce que vous pensez, mais nous ne perdrons pas, nous ne pouvons pas perdre.

" James, Casey à raison, ils n'envoient pas les cognards à n'importe qui mais à toi. "

" Et bien je me sens tout spéacial, " dit-il sarcastiquement. " Penny, sans vouloir te mettre la pression, tu trouves ce maudit vif d'or et tu l'attrappes au péril de ta vie. Sirius Sam, vous surveillez chaque cognard et vous leur renvoyer en pleine face. Chris et Brian, nous devons faire plusieurs figures et feintes à partir de maintenant, " dit-il à son équipe. " Casey, tu es parfaite comme cela, ne change rien. "

Casey surit et avec le reste de l'équipe s'envola dans le ciel. James, Brian et Chris se dirigèrent ensemble vers le côté Serpentard. Actuellement Robert Castle avait le Souaffle et se dirigeait vers eux. il passa la balle à Viktor pour qu'il passe par dessous eux mais James fit signe à Brian de lui couper la route. Il le fit jusqu'à ce que Viktor passe la balle à Robert qui la passa derrière lui à Cody Baines.

james savait qu'il allait faire ça. James pourchassa Cody qui se cogna à une tour et envoya le souaffle à Viktor.

Sirius vola vers un cognard qu'il jeta de toutes ses forces vers Viktor, qui sous la douleur lança la souaffle à Robert et...

" Magnifique interception de Potter ! Et bien je peux vous dire que Castle et vancas ne prévoyaient pas du tout cela. james vole rapidement, il esquive un autre cognard, et marque, 30 à 10 pour Gryffondor ! " hurla Al Davis avec agitation.

" Quels crétins ! " hurla Rogue à Douglas. " Ils sont supposé le tuer ! Ce n'est quand même pas si dur ! "

De retour dansle jeu Brian Johnson marqua un autre but ce qui amena le score à 40 à 10. Penny Thompson et Jake Bellard cherchaient le Vif d'Or mais il n'était pas en vue.

James avait encore le souaffle, il détruisit la défense des Serpentards en un rien de temps et arqua, faisant monter le score à 50 à 10. Les Gryffondors étaient fou de joie, les Serpentards juraient de colère.

Les temps désespéré faisait appel à des mesures désespérées. Cody Baine alla frapper à la gauche de James qui faillit encore être désarçonné de son balai, mais cette fois James n'allait pas tomber. james donna un coup de pied à Cody. Celui-ci s'empara de l'épaule de James et essaya de le tirer pour le faire tomber. James commença à lui donner des coups de poings en ne se tenant à son balai qua d'une main.

Madame Bibine siffla furieusement. " Faute de Gryffondor ! " hurla-t-elle.

" De quoi parlez-vous ? " exigea James, " il m'a frappé en premier. "

" Vous n'étiez pas obliger de le frapper, Potter, vous connaissez les règles. Baines prend le Souaffle, " dit-elle.

Cody regarda James avec un sourire satisfait et diabolique. Alors il a pris le Souaffle et tira dans un but. Casey fit tout ce qu'elle put pour l'arrêter, mais raté.

" 50-20, Gryffondor ont toujours une avance ! " hurla Al dans l'ahut parleur.

" Vas-y Penny, " dit James en lançant le Souaffle à Chris Muller qui fut frappé par un cognard alors qu'il receptionnait le Souafle. Il tomba rapidement mais heureusement quelqu'un ralentit sa chute avec la magie, car sinon il aurait fait une chute de plus de 30 mètres.

Brian regarda James poursuivre u joueur. Viktor avait pris le souaffle et se dirigeait vers Casey mais James et Brian se mirent devant lui. Brian à gauche et James à droite Viktor se débrouilla quand même pour marquer.

" 50-30 pour Gryffondor, " entendit-il Al crier. Il nous rattrape pensa-t-il. Penny devai trouver ce satané Vif d'or bientôt où ils seraient fichu. Un autre cognard se dirigea vers sa tête mais il se baissa à temps. Il attrapa le souaffle et se dirigea vers les buts pour marquer.

" Brian, viens me couvrir, " dit James alors qu'il glissait le Souaffle sous son bras gauche. Brian essaya de maintenir les trois poursuiveurs adverses éloignés de James. laors Jaems n'eut vraiment pas de chance. Un autre cognard frapé par greene frappa Bran au bras. James pouvait entendre le craquement de son bras.

" Désolé James, " dit-il avec des larmes perlant au coin des yeux. Il était tout seul. il vola comme il pu en direction des buts de Serpentard et marqua.

" James Potter marque 60-30 pour Gryffondors. Ils maintiennent leur avance, " hurla Al avec agitation. " Penny Thompson semble avoir aperçu le Vif d'or ! Elle plonge rapidement ! "

Chaque attention était porté sur Penny. Jake Ballard se mit à la poursuivre car il voulait aussi attraper le Vif d'Or.

" Ok, Penny, tu peux l'avoir, " dit Jame sne ne la quittant pas du regard.

" Attention à ta tête, " hurla Sirius alors qu'il se plaçait au dessus de James et qu'il renvoyait le cognard qui s'apprêtait à frapper celui-ci. Sirius reporta son attention sur Penny qui essayait d'attraper le vif d'or mais bellard interférait entre eux deux.

" je dois l'aider, " dit James.

" Comment ? "

" Je ne sais pas, " et Jaems vola après Jake et Penny, ne sachant pas quoi faire. il se dirigea vers Jake, en essayant de l'éloigner de Penny, mais rien ne marchait. il se plaça alors devant lui en essayant de bloquer sa trajectoire, mais ça échoua aussi. Alors jake tapa 

James ce qui fit tomber ses lunettes.

C'est parfait, se dit-il, maintenant je ne peux plus rien voir.

" James à l'aide, " cria Penny en dessous de lui. Mais il pouvait juste voir une tache rouge et une tache verte qui volait rapidement. A ce moment Penny plongea rapidement et tendit la main en essayant d'attrapé le vif insaisissable.

" James attention, " hurla Sam alors qu'un énième cognard se dirigeait une nouvelle fois vers James. Celui-ci remonta rapidement et le cognard toucha Jake. Penny put attraper le Vif d'or et la foule explosa sauvagement.

" Gryffondor l'emporte ! " dit Madame Bibine. Les Gryffondors s'agitaient avec joie.

Bien que james ne voyait quasiment plus rien il se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensait être le milieu du terrain. Sirius, Casey, Sam, et Penny entrèrent en collision dans une énorme étreinte et descendit lentement au sol.

Les étudiants de Gryffondor coururent sur le terrain pour féliciter les champions. james courut jusqu'à Penny et l'embrassa.

" Tu l'as fait, tu as été parfaite, " lui dit-il. Elle lui sourit en retour.

" Merci, mais je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi, " hurla-t-elle par dessus les acclamations des Gryffondors.

" J'ai beoin de mes lunettes je ne peux pas voir l'étendue de notre victoire sans mes lunettes, " dit-il à la personne qu'il pensait être Sirius.

" Je les ai, " dit-il de la voix qu'il aimait entendre plus tout. Lily l'enlaça, plaça ses lunettes sur son nez et commença à l'embrasser. Il la souvela et la fit tournoyer tout en l'embrassant.

" Oh, c'est parfait, " dit Remus alors qu'il arrivait sur le terrain. Lily glissa par terre.

" Tu as gagné, " lui dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux rieurs. " Je me suis inquiété pour toi. "

" Elle jurait, James, " dit Remus en souriant. James regarda Lily encore choqué.

" Tu, tu jurais ? " demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant toujours d'un bras.

" Ils ont essayé de te tuer plusieurs fois. je pense que c'est normal que j'exprima ma colère à voix haute, pas vrai ? " dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Sirius rejoignit son groupe d'amis. Liz et Jade arrivèrent elles aussi. Jade courut vers Sirius et l'embrassa en le félicitant.

" James on a gagné, on les a battu avec 4 joueurs, " dit Sirius à james. Celui-ci s'éloigna à regret de Lily et se laissa embrasser par Sirius, puis il embrassa Lily. Tout le monde était heureux.... semblait-il. 

" Hé, james, Sirius, Lily, vous posez pour la photo ? " s'écria Liz Banks. James mit son bras autour des épaules de Lily qui posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son petit ami. Sirius mit son bras autour des épaules de James de l'autre côté. ils sourirent à l'appareil photo pour qu'elles prennent une photo. La foule était toujours joyeusement. James se tourna pour regarder Lily, il s'approcha doucement du visage de Lily et l'embrassa lentement.

Severus Rogue les regardaient, brûlant de rage et de jalousie. Alors il se tourna et marcha avec Andrew et David.

" Quec s'est-il apss ? il devrait être mort ! " leur hurla-t-il.

" Ecoute Roge, nous avons fait de notre mieux. Nous l'avons fait tomber et nous l'avons cogner alors qu'il était encore au sol, " dit Clintick à Rogue et il se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Severus regarda David accompagner Andrew au vestiaire et il vit alors que le reste de l'école célébrait la victoire de Gryffondor. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre pensait-il, il le battait dans tout. Et bien pas cette fois.

" Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Severus ? " lui demanda Douglas, alors qu'il regardait James faire tourner Lily en l'air.

" Je ne sais pas, " dit-il, " mais je trouverais. "

Beaucoup de Gryffondor ne se levèrent pas le lendemain matin qui était heureusement un dimanche, car ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'à une heure très avancée de la nuit. Cependant Sirius battit le record en ne sortant du lit qu'à 13h20.

Il descendit les escaliers, portant toujours son tee-shirt sans manche noir et son bas de survêtement gris, prévoyant de trouver tout le monde en train de tomber de sommeil, mais ne trouva personne.

" Hein, " dit-il en regardant autour de lui, " je me demande où tout le monde est passé. " Il se dirigea vers une horologe et vit marqué 13h24. " Mon dieu, " se dit-il alors que le portrait s'ouvrait.

" Regardez qui est enfin sortit du lit, " dit James en entrant dans la salle commune. Sirius le regarda et sourit. James avait un bleu sur la joue et un oeuil au beurre noire qu'il devait au match de la veille.

" Ca a pas l'air de s'arranger, " lui dit Sirius. " Ton oeuil parait vraiment en mauvais état. Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh pour cela. "

" Tu es fou ? " dit-il à Sirius. " Si j'allais là-bas, inquiète comme elle est, elle m'aurait fait rester au lit pendant une semaine avant de me laisser partir.

" Où est passé tout le monde ? " demanda Sirius.

" A Pré au lard. Je ne savais pas si je devais te réveiller mais comme tu es debout, que veux-tu faire ? "

" Combien de temps avons-nous avant que les gens ne reviennent ? "

" Et bien, Lily et Jade reviendront à environ deux heures. Peter fait quelque chose avec quelqu'un, je ne me rappèle pas, alors ne pose pas de question, et Remus passe un peu de temps avec Liz et reviendra à environ 5 heures. "

" Remus passe du temps avec Liz ? " s'étouffa Sirius.

" Ouais, elle lui a demander de rester avec elle, " dit-il en souriant.

" Okay, c'est beau. Combien de minutes avons de tranquille ensemble ? " demanda Sirius.

" Environ une demi-heure, " dit James en hochant la tête. " Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? "

" Comment est Remus... mais... c'est juste... " Sirius bégaya complètement étonné.

" Alors tu approuves ? " demanda James. " Nous avons besoin de faire quelque chose on en va passer ce temps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Nous sommes l'équipe de rêve tu te souviens ? "

" Je suis seul, James. Nous ne serons plus jamais autant ensemble qu'avant, tu vas rester le plus souvent avec elle. j'apprécies que tu chronomètre de passer une demi-heure avec moi... ce n'est pas assez de temps pour faire quoi que ce soit et tu ne sors avec elle depuis même pas deux mois, " dit-il plus irrité qu'il ne voulait paraître.

James le regarda ne sachant pas quoi répondre. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? TU veux que je choisisses entre mon meilleur ami et la fille de mes rêves ? Tu es complètement barge ou quoi ? Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir trouvé le bonheur auprès de quelqu'un et pas toi. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser tomber parce que tu veux aps rester tout seul. Je ne le ferais pas. Je l'aime et je veux petre avec elle autant que je peux, " dit-il en regardant Sirius d'un air coupable. " je mourrais sans elle Sirius, je l'aime. Je sais que le schoses ne sont pas apreilles pour toi et je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu seras mon meilleur pour toujours. Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer. mais tu dois te rendre copte que les choses ont changé. Elle est si stupéfiante et j'aime être avec elle. Mais je veux garder mes amis, et ce pour toujours. "

" Je ne voulais pas dire cela, " dit Sirius. " je sais que tu trouves que c'est la plus belle chose créer depuis le Nimbus. Je ne te demanderai jamais de choisir, les amis ne font pas ce genre de choses. C'est juste que c'est pas pareil avec Remus et Peter. Tu me manques garçon, " dit-il ce qui fit sourire James. 

" C'est juste, tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'on a fait une farce à Rogue ? Ou la dernière fois qu'on a erré dans l'école ? " Sirius commença à sourire. " Toujours, je veux que nous puissions dire les secrets de Poudlrd à nos petits enfants, je serais heureux. "

" Nous le ferons Sirius, " dit James sérieusement.

" Tu le promets ? "

" Je le promets. Nous nous assirons sous un porche, si vieux qu'on ne se rappellera même pas le jour qu'on sera, nous regarderons nos arrières arrières arrières petits-enfants jouer au Quidditch et nos femmes respectives nous dirons de rentrer pour déjeuner, " dit James en souriant.

" Nous serons vieux, mais heureux, " dit Sirius en souriant.

" Bien sûr que nous le serons comme nos femmes, qui ne serons pas aussi bien que nous, mais cependant jolies. "

" En parlant de femmes, " commença Sirius.

" Ouais, tu as besoin d'en trouver une ? J'ai déjà eut la mienne, comment la veux-tu ? " demanda James.

" Alors tu lui as dit ?é demanda Sirius curieusement. " Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ? " james le regarda penaudement.

" Ben, non, pas encore, mais je le ferai., un jour,' dit-il en levant la main en l'air.

" Tu dois le faire, et mieux vaut plus tôt que plus tard, tu sais ? " dit Sirius après un moment de silence.

" Toi tu n'as jamias dit à quelqu'un d'autre ue ta mère que tu l'aimais, pas vrai ? " demanda-t-il.

" Non tu as raison et je sais ce que tu vas dire et je ne me disputerais pas avec toi, mais je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut entendre, c'est tout. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille que ce soit lors d'un moment parfait. Elle veut savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle, " dit-il avec une grande sagesse. " Hé j'apprécierais que tu en mentionnes pas ceci à Remus ou peter. Ca restera entre nous, " dit-il à James qui lui fit un clin d'oeuil.

" Maintenant je pense que tu as besoin d'une fille avec un cerveau. "

" je suis tout à fait d'accord. "

" Mais premièrement tu as besoin de changer de pyjama, " dit James en désignant le pantalon de Sirius.

" C'est vrai. Commençons par le commencement. Tu as besoin de faire une liste de potentiels puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir un choix aussi restreint que moi. "

" Et maintenant vas te changer idiot. "

Et Sirius alla au dortoir, content que son ami sois toujours là pour lui.


	6. La Potion

Chapitre 6 : La Potion

" La jalousie te perdra. "

Les cours de Potions avec les Serpentards étaient comme d'habitude. L'année progressait facilement. Rien d'étrange ne se produisait à Poudlard, rien d'excitant, aucune rumeur, les étudiants se contentaient d'apprendre quotidiennement leur magie. Décembre arrivait avec sa neige et son froid. Les entrainements et les matchs de Quidditch avait perdu leur charme car les joueurs devait dégeler leur doigts de leur manche à balai.

Sirius n'avait pas beaucoup de chance pour l'instant, il semblait qu'il était devenu un peu plus raisonnable depuis qu'il cherchait une fille en particulier. Mais c'était une bonne chose.

Remus s'entendait bien avec Liz Banks. Ils n'étaient pas aussi collés l'un à l'autre que Lily et James mais ils étaient heureux. Remus passait la plupart de son temps avec elle. Elle était une jolie fille avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleux et un charmant sourire. Sirius était un peu amer à cause de tout cela.

Même Peter, le petit Peter, nerveux et assez gros avait une copine, une Poufsouffle de sixième année qui était sa version femelle. Sirius, le beau, grand et populaire Sirius, était tout seul. James lui avait rapidement dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. Sirius passait son temps avec Lily, James et Jade Yang, la meilleure amie. C'était pas mauvais, bien au crontaire, Sirius aimait passait du temps avec eux. Les choses semblaient mieux que d'habitude.

Sirius riait de la panique que James avait eut avant de sortir avec Lily. Au lieu de perdre un ami comme il pensait que ça se passerait, il en avait gagner une.

Mercredi, les Gryffondors avaient potions avec les Serpentards dans les sombres cachots, c'était le cours qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Le Professeur Wicks n'était pas méchant, c'était l'atmosphère de la classe qu'ils apratageaitn avec les Serpentards qui était pénible.

Il y avait aussi le prblème que Rogue était le meilleur de la classe. Le Professeur Wicks montrait toujours Rogue en exemple, et il était fier et jubilait devant tout le monde.

" Ecoute, " dit James à Sirius qui était assis à sa gauche, " tu penses qu'il trouvera une sorte de remède à une maladie horrible avec cette attitude. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être... " commença Sirius, mais Lily l'interrompit.

" Sirius, chut, " dit-elle en lui mettant l'index sur la bouche en lui jetant un regard sévère.

" Hé James parlait aussi, pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas chut aussi ? " lui dit-il doucement. Elle le regarda avec un regard qui disait " je ne peux pas croire que tu dises cela, comment peux tu oser ? ". Sirius détourna les yeux coupablement. James commença à rire sous cape.

" James essaye de te retenir, s'il te plait, " lui dit Lily.

" Ouais, James. Comment suis-je supposer entendre le cours par dessus tes petits rires nerveux ? " ajouta Sirius sarcastiquement. Les gens autour d'eux trouvèrent cela amusant et commencèrent à rire. Lily essayait de se retenir mais sourit un petit peu.

" Excusez-moi, " leur dit le Professeur Wicks. " Dois-je vous séarer tous les trois ou allez-vous vous calmer et vous mettre à écouter ma leçon ? "

" Désolé professeur, " dit Sirius. Wicks se remit à parler du Veritaserum, la potion de vérité, quand Rogue se mit à parler avec Douglas Lacy. Sirius fixa James et montra du doigt Rogue et Douglas. " De quoi peuvent-ils parler ? " demanda-t-il.

" Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne ressemble pas à quelque chose de généreux, pas vrai ? " dit James. Lily les observa de nouveau.

" Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que vous ne suiviez pas le vours ? " demanda-t-elle à James.

" Eux. Rogue et Lacy préparent quelque chose, " lui dit James. Lily roula les yeux.

" Vous les gars vous êtes si paranos, " leur dit-elle. " Ils chuchotent en cours comme vous le faites continuellement. "

" C'est bon Lily, et puis quand nous parlons c'est pour quelque chose d'important, " dit James. Il se retourna vers Sirius. " Alors qu'as-tu prévu ? " demanda-t-il à Sirius.

" Sans aucun doute quelque chose. "

" Nous dvons les suivre dehors, on devrait demaner à peter de le faire, tu sais ? " chuchota James en se penchant vers lui pour ne pas que Lily l'entende.

Rogue se tourna et regarda Sirius et James. Ils le virent, arêtèrent de chuchoter, et le fixèrent. Rogue sourit et ses yeux rétrécirent alors qu'il regardait James. James lui jeta un regard pénétrant et dur. Rogue essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? james continua à le dévisager jusqu'à ce que Lily lui tape sur le bras.

" Tu fais attention, James ? " demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Il la regarda en retour et sourit.

" Reste cool, je ne vais rien lui faire, " dit-il.

Plus tard dans l'apprès midi, James, Sirius et Lily allaient chez Hagrid pour prendre un thé. Peterdevait travailler avec Fran sa nouvelle copine de Poufsouffle. Jade Yang devait faire ses devoirs d'enchantements, et Liz et Remus devait aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches en potions.

" Il rpéparait quelque chose Lily ! " dit James laors qu'ils arrivaiaent près de la cabane d'Hagrid. " Tu as vu la façon dont il me regardait ? "

" Tu es si parano, James. Rogue n'est pas complètement mauvais, " dit-elle. " Je sais que vous le détestez tous, mais il est juste... différent... c'est ça, différent. "

" Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point il est différent, " dit Sirius comme ils approchaient de la porte. Il cogna trois fois et attendit que Hagrid les laisse rentrer à l'intérieur.

" Eh bien, vous êtes là, " dit Hagrid en ouvrant la porte. " Justement je me demandais si vous arriveriez ".

" Nous n'aurions jamais annulé un thé avec vous Hagrid, " dit Lily en souriant alors qu'ils entraient tous dans la chaude cabane. C'était agréable de sentir la chaleur et d'échapper à la froideur de l'extérieur et du château.

" Alors, " commença Hagrid, " qu'allez-vous faire à Noël tous les trois ? "

" Rentrez normalement " dit Jammes en haussant les épaules.

" Je pars en voyage aux Bermudes pour le Nouvel An avec ma famille " dit Lily à Hagrid.

" et toi Sirius " demanda Hagrid.

" Je voudrais bien aller aux Bermudes " dit-il avec envie. " Je rentre à la maison, je dois voir ma famille vous savez, ce n'est pas vraiment une chose qui me fait plaisir, mais je dois le faire " dit Sirius en enviant le voyage de Lily.

" Sirius ma soeur viendra aussi avec nous, j'échangerai volontiers avec toi " dit Lily.

La conversation n'avait rien de fondamentale : comment était l'école, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, comment se déroulaient les entraînements et les matches de Quidditch, etc....

Lily trouvait que la conversation n'avait rien d'intéressant. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil d'Hagrid. Il y avait son arbalète et ses flèches. Elle les regarda avec curiosité. Elle prit les flèches, les plaça sur la table, et Hagrid enleva son arbalète.

" Je ne savais pas que tu avais une arbalète " lui dit-elle.

" Je l'emmène quand je sors au cas où, tu vois " dit-il en hochant la tête. Lily hocha aussi la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

" Tu as déjà tiré avec ça " demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Hagrid la regarda avec une expression terrifiée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. James et Sirius échangèrent des regards emplis de terreur. Ca pourrait être la fin. Une fois qu'Hagrid aurait parlé, ils étaient sûrs que Lily Evans découvrirait leur secret illégal.

" Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? " lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

" Oh, Merlin, regardez l'heure qu'il est " dit James, en sautant de sa chaise et rejoignant Lily.

" Nous devons y aller, nous allons être en retard " lui dit-il avec un sourire nerveux.

" Non James " lui chuchota-t-elle, " Hagrid est perturbé, tu ne vois pas la douleur dans ses yeux ? "

" Je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de tranquillité, laisse-le un peu Lily " dit James en la prenant par la main. 

" Non c'est bon James " dit Hagrid en essuyant ses yeux noirs. Je vais bien.

" C'est bon Hagrid " le rassura Lily, " James va s'asseoir " et elle le força à s'asseoir sur la chaise.

" Et bien ça s'est passé il y a un petit moment, maintenant, " et il commença à s'emparer de mouchoirs.

" Ouais en fait tu dois comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix, " il essuya ses yeux avec un mouchoir bleu et repris. Sirius jeta un coup do'euil intéressé à James qui commençait à transpirer.

" J'ai du tirer sur une cerf, " dit-il. Alors il laissa échapper un sanglot énorme. " C'était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu et j'ai du lui tirer dessus, " il se moucha. James et Sirius espérait qu'il arrêterait là et Lily penserait alors qu'il serait mort, mais elle continua.

" Tu l'as eut Hagrid ? " demanda-t-elle avec symapthie. Sirius mit sa main devant ses yeux.

" J'espère que non. Je lui ai seulement tiré. Tu penses qu'il s'en ait sortit ? " demanda-t-il.

" il pourrait être bien en ce moment, Hagrid, " dit-elle en souriant. James sentit qu'il pouvait y avoir une ouverture par laquelle il pourrait s'échapper.

" Tu sais Hagrid, " commença-t-il, " les animaux peuvent survivre dans quasiment toutes les circonstances. Il est probablement en train de courir dans la forêt pendant que nous parlons. "

" Tu le penses ? " demanda Hagrid avec espoir.

" Ouais, " dit Sirius en rejoignant les pensées de son ami. " Ou hagrid, il a même peut-être trouvée une copine. " Sirius rit intèrieurement de sa blague. jaems lui jeta un regard dégoûté qui voulait bien dire " ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. "

" Quand est-ce arriv ? " demanda Lily. James faillit vomir. Sirius se sentait faible sur ses jambes. Peut-être ne ferait-elle pas le lien espéraient-ils en même temps. Mais Lily était très brillante.

" Je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier, " commença-t-il. James se recroquevilla dans sa chaise pour parer le coup à venir. " J'avais bu, je suis sortit du bar et je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec un loup garou. J'ai décoché une flèche et je l'ai mise sur mon arbalète, j'ai visé et au moment où j'ai tiré, le splendide animal s'est mis devant la bête, " alors hagrid se mit à sangloter bruyamment.

james roula les yeux, Sirius retint son souffle en espérant qu'il oublie de dire qu'il était arrivé.

" Hagrid, quand est-ce que tout ceci s'est déroul ? " demanda-t-elle encore, avec de l'inquiètude naissant dans sa voix.

" Durant le vendredi de pleine lune de septembre. C'était si horrible, " sanglota-t-il dans son mouchoir. lily alla le consoler, mais il la repoussa un epu. Elle se rassit à côté de James qui se rongeait consciencieusement. il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas encore mit le doigt dessus, mais alors quelque chose éclaira son visage.

" C'était la nuit où toi et moi... " dit-elle à James. Alors elle s'arrêta et regarda Sirius qui avait un air de panique sur le visage. " Tu as dit à l'épaule gauche ? " Hagrid hocha la tête. Elle sourit rusément et se pencha pour que son péaule touche celle de James.

" ne t'inquiète pas Hagrid je sais qu'il va parafaitement bien, " dit-elle doucement. " Je parierais n'importe quoi. Quand penses-tu James ? " Comme elle finisait sa phrase elle serra très fort son épaule gauche.

" Juste une question, Hagrid, il y avait d'autres animaux là en plus du loup et du cerf ? "

" Hagrid, " interrompit Sirius, " nous devons y aller. On a des devoirs, tu sais, " et il rejoignit la porte, James essaya de se lever, mais Lily lui prit la min et le maintient assis.

" Est-ce qu'il y avait d'autre animaux, Hagrid ? " redemanda-t-elle encore plus fermement que la première fois.

" Maintenant que tu le dis il me semble bin qu'il y avait un grand chien noir et un rat. C'était étrange maintenant que j'y pense, " dit-elle déconderté.

" Hagrid, Sirius a raison, nous devons y aller. Ca a été très agréable de aprler avec toi, Hagrid. On devrait revenir prochainement, " dit James précipitamment.

" Oui, nous devons y aller, on doit discuter, " dit Lily. Elle se leva et embrassa Hagrid, en gardant fermement la main de James dans la sienne. " UN cerf, ok. Au moins maintenant je suis au courant. A bientôt Hagrid. " Et elle alla en direction du château avec Sirius et James à sa suite.

" Alors, " commença Lily alors qu'ils s'approchaient du château. " Dois-je te rafraichir la mémoire sur ce trou que tu avait dans la bras qui était aussi large que mon pousse ou dois-je répéter ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Ecoute, " dit James, " c'est un truc difficile à expliquer. Je ne peux pas vraiment... "

" Tu es un garçon intelligent, Jaems, " l'interrompit Lily clairement dérangé. " Je ne sais pas quel genre de personne tu penses que je suis, mais je suis loin d'être stupide. Tout s'emboîte maintenant. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me cacher un truc pareil. Si tu vux que notre relation continue je te suggère de rapidement me dire tous ces secrets. "

" Lily, attends... "

" Tu connais la différence entre les amis et les amants, james ? " Les amis ont des secrets et les mants les partage, " et avec un regard sévère et résolu, elle les planta là au milieu de la neige complètement prit dans leurs pensées.

James la regarda marcher dans la neige jusqu'au château. Elle était vraiment furieuse. il se tourna pour regarder Sirius afin de savoir quels conseils il porrait lui donner, mais il semblait partagé. James avait promit à ses trois amis qu'il ne répèterait jamais leur secret, y compris aux filles. Mais ceci était différent, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Sirius, qu'en penses-tu ? " demanda-t-il lentement.

Sirius le regarda puis regarda l'ombre de Lily qui rentrait bientôt dans le château. " Et bien, " commença-t-il, " c'est assez dur James. D'une part, tu as trois meilleurs amis à qui tu as promis de ne répéter à âme qui vive notre petit secret commun. D'autre part tu as la fille de tes rêves avec qui tu veux passer le reste de ta vie, ce qui est un bon point terrible. "

" Mais elle sait déjà, donc je n'ai pas besoin de tout lui dire, " dit-il en essayant de se clarifier la situation.

" James, " répondit Sirius comme s'il était le père qui parlait à son fils, " elle sait mais elle veut que tu lui dises toute l'histoire, pourquoi c'est arrivé, commetnt c'est arrivé, ce qui va arrvié, etc,etc... Elle veut entendre de toi personnellement, pas d'Hagrid. "

" Alors je lui dis ? " demanda-t-il.

" C'est ton choix, " dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers le château.

" Non, tu ne vas pas me laisser choisir tout seul et partir comme ça. Que dois-je faire ? "

" Je ne sais pas James. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi jolie qu'elle et aussi têtue. "

" C'est un peu différent Sirius ! S'il te plait mûrit pour cela. j'ai besoin de ton conseil. Je sais que tu as un avis, alors dit le moi. "

Sirius arrêta de marcher et se mit face à lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux. il avait regard pénétrant mais aussi rempli d'inquiétude. " Tu la connais. Ca fait 5 ans que tu la connais et que tu l'aimes. masi je sais que les secrets s'échappent rapidement. Tu vas lui dire l'histoire entière, elle te promettra qu'elle ne le dira à personne, mais elle le dira rapidement à jade qui est sa meilleure ami. Jade finira par le dire à Liz et les évènements vont s'enchainer. On se retrouvera tous à Azkaban parce que tu ne voulais pas perdre ta copine. "

James resta immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Sirius avait raison, Lily avait raison. C'était complètement embrouillé dans son esprit. C'était pas gagné. Il se train jusqu'au château, son esprit travaillant toujours à plein régime à chercher une solution logique.

Pendant ce temps au château, Liz et Remus cherchaient des potions et étaient occupés dans la bibliothèque. Jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pas eut beaucoup de chance dans leur préparation.. Wicks leur avait donné la permission d'entrée dans la Réserve en leur interdisant une patite partie de livres contenant des potions trop dangereuses.

Remus et Lily regardaient dans la section des potions d'invisibilité quand il entendit une voix trop familière à son goût pas trop éloigné d'eux.

" Ce doit être quelque part par là, " entendit Remus, que Rogue disait à Douglas. Lupin était trop curieux pour laisser échapper ceci. Liz n'approuvait pas l'espionnage dans la plupart des circonstances, mais dans ce cas elle était tout disposé à laisser trainer une oreille pour entendre ce que Rogue cherchait. Remus déplaça un livre de la section " J " pour lieux voir Rogue à travers l'étagère. il était sur l'étagère d'en face, la section " L ". Douglas devenait frénétique à chercher comme si sa vie en dépendait.

" Je me demande qu'elle potion ils peuvent chercher, " chuchota très silencieusement Liz à l'oreille de Remus. Il haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il ne savait pas. Dougla et Rogue prirent rapidement un autre livre du rayonnage et trouvèrent un charme parfait.

" Severus ? " dit enfin Douglas, " je pense que j'ai trouvé. " Douglas regardait un livre assez grand et vieux, rouge foncé dont la reliure était abîmé. Rogue alla à côté de lui pour regarder le livre. il sourit cruellement en lisant.

" C'est ça Douglas, tu as trouvé. " Alors il prit dans son sac un parchemin et une plume d'oie.

" Dis moi rapidement la liste des ingrédients. "

Remus et Liz tendirent encore plus l'oreille, mais ce qu'il vouliat savoir c'était le titre du livre et le numéro de la page pour pouvoir le lire plus tard.

Douglas lu les ingrédients à Rogue : " 14 ailes de mouche, 3 yeux de tritons, une plume d'un oiseau chanteur, des pétales de tulipe, de rose, de l'eau de rose rouge, des poils de loup-garou... que des ingrédients rares. Ni Remus, ni Liz n'avaient entendu de tels ingrédients mélnagés dans une potion auparavant. Mais la chose la plus intéressante vint à la fin.

" Ca va être difficile, Severus. Ecoute ça, " et il baissa la voix. Liz et Remus se penchèrent encore plus. " Tu vas avoir besoin d'une mèche de ses cheveux. Comment vas-tu obtenir cela ? "

" On s'inquiètera de cela, quand on en aura besoin. C'est tout ? " demanda-t-il en regardant son parchemin.

" Tu as besoin d'un morceau de ses cheveux à lui aussi, et je ne pense pas que tu te trouves assez proche de Potter pour faire cela sans qu'il ne le remarque. "

Remus et Liz se regardaient avec des expressions choquées. Remus souhaita que Rogue et Douglas s'en aille pour qu'il puisse voir les actions de la potion.

" Et tu as besoin d'une mèche du nouveau. C'est tout. Ce sera la dernière chose à ajouter, c'est très important Severus. Tu devras ajouter de tes cheveux comme dernier ingrédient, après 24 heures de repos sur un feu. Alors tu devras placer 10 cheveux dans la potion, bonne chance pour cela, " dit Douglas désinvoltement.

" Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il pour agir " demanda Rogue.

" eh bien, entre 4 et 6 mois, ça va lentement pour que personne ne s'en rende compte, ça paraîtra naturel. Mais désolé de te le dire Severus, " dit Douglas en haussant les sourcils, " mais il y a une énorme différence entre toi et lui. Les gens vont se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas. "

" Je m'en fiche, et c'est tout ? "

" Oui " dit Douglas alors qu'il était sur le point de fermer le livre. Severus plaça sa main entre les pages.

" Quel est le numéro de la page au cas où l'on aurait besoin de regarder encore ? "

" 1432 " dit Douglas en fermant le livre. Il sourit à Rogue qui lui sourit en retour. Rogue plia son parchemin et le plaça soigneusement dans sa poche de robe. Alors ils sortirent tous les deux de la bibliothèque en marchant à grands pas.

Aussitôt que la porte fût fermée derrière Rogue et Douglas, Liz et Remus sprintèrent vers l'étagère.

" C'est le grand rouge fonc " dit Liz comme ils atteignirent enfin l'étagère. 

" Je sais, merci " lui dit-il en ôtant le livre de l'étagère et en le plaçant devant eux. Il l'ouvrit rapidement à la page 1432 : ils furent alors terriblement choqués.

Liz regarda Remus, l'agitation se lisant sur son visage.

" Qu'allons-nous faire ? " lui demanda-t-elle. " Nous pouvons le dire à n'importe qui sauf à Sirius ".

" Mais, et James ? Allons-nous lui dire...

" Non " l'interrompit Remus, " non on ne peut pas lui dire, ni à lui ni à Sirius. Comprends-tu ? Si nous le disons à James il pourrait l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Rappelle toi comment il pète un plomp quand il s'agit de Rogue. Tu dois me promettre que tu ne le diras à personne. Ni à Jade et encore moins à Lily. Personne ne doit être au courant. OK ? " demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

"Je promets."

Remus pouvait dire en voyant les expressions de James et Sirius que quelque chose clochait. James paraissait très pensif et Sirius intéressé. Chose que Remus n'avait pas encore vue. Il s'était décidé à parler de la potion que Rogue projetait de préparer à Sirus. Mais il ne pouvait le dire avec James à côté. Sa réaction aurait été dix fois plus forte. Il devait attendre une occasion où James ne serait pas là. Parallèlement, James monta au dortoir et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sirius s'assit à la table et paraissait toujours stupéfié.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " lui demanda Remus. Sirius lui fit juste signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, et il se mit à parler.

" Hagrid a parlé à Lily de ce qu'il s'est pass ? " dit-il en chuchotant.

" Oh non, et elle est au courant pour nous ? " demanda-t-il.

" Oui, ... et non. Elle a fait comprendre très clairement à James que s'il voulait rester avec elle, il doit tout lui dire pour nous. Elle sait en partie ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là, mais elle veut qu'il lui raconte toute l'histoire. Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à le faire.

" Est-ce qu'ils ont rompu ? demanda Remus prudemment.

" Non, tout dépend de ce qu'il va faire. Je pense qu'aucun de nous ne doit interférer, bien que nous soyons tous inclus. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? C'est son territoire, c'est entre elle et lui. "

" Tu penses qu'il doit lui dire " demanda-t-il en se penchant plus près de lui.

" Ouais, je veux dire que nous avons décidé de ne le dire à âme qui vive, et j'étais d'accord, mais James et Lily ont toujours été proches et maintenant ils sont ensemble. C'est tout un problème de confiance pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur relation. Tu penses qu'elle le dira à quelqu'un ? "

" Non elle est très digne de confiance. J'ai dit à James ce qu'il pourrait arriver si elle le répétait, amis doit avoir confiance en elle. Il a besoin de faire cela sans notre aide, aussi cruel que cela puisse sembler. " Sirius regarda son livre et essaya de lire mais sentit que Remus voulait dire quelque chose.il le regarda. " T'as autre chose à dire, Remus ? " demanda-t-il.

" Oui, mais tu ne peux pas le répéter à James, " dit Remus doucement. Sirius ferma son livre, et dit à Remus de le suivre dehors. Ils sortirent de la pièce commune. ils longèret le couloir et entrèrent dans un autre couloir désert où ils ne pouvaient pas être entendu. 

" Bien qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda-t-il.

" Ca a un rapport avec Rogue, " dit Remus. Sirius hocha sa tête par habitude. " Et Lily, " continua Remus. "

Sirius haussa les sourcils et ses yeux s'élargirent. Il observa encore une fois le couloir pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

" Quoi ? " demanda Sirius en haletant.

" Liz et moi étions dans la bibliothèque, dans la section interdite, et on a entendu Rogue et Douglas à côté de nous en train de parler de potion. Et ils ont trouvé cette potion et copié les ingrédients. Liz et moi l'avons regardé et c'était mauvais, Sirius, " dit-il rapidement.

" C'était quoi ? "

" Laisse moi te dire que Rogue tuerait deux oiseaux avec une pierre q'il l'utilisait. S'il faisait cela, James se tuerait, ce dont je n'ai aucun doute. "

" Tu peux me montrer le livre ? " demanda Sirius. Remus hocha la tête. Ils montèrent à la bibliothèque. "

Jmaes n'avait pas sommeil cette nuit-là. En fait il réfléchissait et ça l'empêchait de dormir. Il pensait que c'était injuste de faire jouer leur relation sur un secret. Un secret qui reposait sur l'illlégalité et qu'il s'était juré de ne dire à personne.. Il pouvit pas dire à Remus qu'il voulait répéter ce secret à Lily. Et il voulait lui dire. Mais, si elle le disait à Jade ? il savait d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'elle ne le dirait jamais à Jade, mais il y avait une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait les conséquences du secret.

Son père avait toujours dit que Samantha était celle qui lui était destiné parce qu'ils pouvaient se dirent n'importe quoi. Mais son père n'était pas un animagus illégalement, errant dans l'école et épiant le Ministre de la Magie et sa mère n'était pas l'élève modèle que Lily semblait être.

Quand il sortit du lit le jeudi matin, il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse. Il s'habilla lentement et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre compte que lily était partit déjeuner sans l'attendre.

" James ! " appela Sirius derrière lui, en courant dans les escaliers pour le rattrapper. il se tourna pour faire face à Sirius. " Wow, " dit-il en le regardant. " Tu n'as pas dormit ou quoi ? " demanda-t-il.

" Non pas vraiment, " dit James paresseusement.. il avait des poches sombres sous les yeux et il trainait les pieds anormalement. " Et elle ne m'a pas attendu ici. Ce n'est pas bon signe, " dit-il en bâillant.. Sirius géra son étonnement et regarda James qui paraissait clairement ennuyé. " Tu penses que c'est mal si je lui dis ? " demanda-t-il effrayé.

" Tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'il faut faire " répondit-il.

" C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle le répète. " Ils attendirent que Remus et Peter descendent.

" Où est Lily " demanda Peter. Remus et Sirius le regarda sévèrement. Peter détourna les yeux rapidement.

" Elle est en bas, dans la grande salle. Elle doit sûrement dire quelque chose de mal sur moi " dit James.

" Ca m'étonnerait " dit Remus. " Elle ne parle probablement pas de toi mais plutôt des cours ".

" C'est encore pire, elle m'oublie complètement " répondit-il. " Laissons tomber, descondons et arrêtons d'en parler. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et je suis fatigué. " Aucun d'eux argumenta plus longtemps. Ils descendirent silencieusement à la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Lily était assise avec Jade. Elle ne regarda même pas James quand il passa. Elle avait l'air de manquer beaucoup de sommeil, remarqua-t-il. A dire vrai elle riait de quelque chose.

" James " dit Remus, " ne n'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Elle ne va pas rompre à cause de " dit-il pour le rassurer.

" C'est agréable de l'entendre dire, mais tu ne l'as pas entendu hier " répondit-il. " En plus, je suis sûr qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ne mit pas, donc pourquoi devrais-je tout lui dire. Nous " il montra le petit groupe, " nous disons tout parce que nous sommes les meilleurs amis et on sait que l'on ne le répète à personne, pras vrai ? "

Sirius et Remus échangèrent des regards coupables. Ils savaient quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient dire à James, surtout maintenant. La cloche sonna à 8h30, ils se levèrent tous les quatre et se dirigèrent vers la salle de métamorphose. James pouvait voir Lily se promener avec Liz et Jade devant eux. Elle ne le regarda toujours pas. C'était très déprimant, pensa-t-il.

Les autres semblaient penser qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Les gens lui demandaient s'ils s'étaient juste disputer ou s'ils avaient rompu. Quelques garçons demandèrent s'ils pouvaient sortir avec elle. Peter, Sirius et Remus devaient retenir James pour ne pas qu'il les étrangle.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de Mc Gonagall, le seul cours qu'ils avaient avec elle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la prof les plaça dans des coins opposés. James s'assit à côté de Liz, Sirius s'assit à côté d'Alan Timmons, Peter près de Jade et Rémus s'assit avec Lily. James avait demandé à Remus de poser des questions à Lily qui se rapportaient à leur situation, ce qu'il avait accepté. Mais James se rendit compte que Lily ne parlait pas en classe, elle se contentait d'écouter.

" Aujourd'hui, pendant le cours " commença Mc Gonagall, " vous prendrez silencieusement des notes des chapitres 34 à 38. Je vous interrogerai dessus au prochain devoir. Aucune conversaition n'est permise " et elle s'assit à son bureau pour écrire, sans aucun doute, le prochain devoir sur table.

James se tourna vers Remus et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Remus hocha la tête, il continua à faire semblant de lire, en observant Lily à la dérobée. Elle continuait son travail en notant les informations les plus importantes.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge pour obtenir son attention, mais elle ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'oeil. " Lily " chuchota-t-il. Aucune réponse. Alors il lui donna un coup de coude, elle le regarda avec une expression ennuyée. Elle ne voulait pas parler. 

" Non Remus " dit-elle " je ne veux pas lui parler. Dis à James que je parlerai quand il sera prêt à tout me dire. Dis lui que nous ne devrions pas avoir de secret dans cette relation. C'est tout ". Et sans un autre regard ou autre mot, elle continua son travail, comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

James essaya de tenter sa chance avec Liz. " Liz, est-ce qu'elle me déteste ? " demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda et secoua la tête. " Est-ce qu'elle a dit de mauvaises choses sur moi ". Cette fois-ci elle haussa les épaules. " Tu dois m'aider. Dis-lui quelque chose de bon pour moi ".

Elle ne réagit pas et continua de lire son livre. " Liz, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Dis moi quelque chose. " 

" Monsieur Potter " dit le Professeur Mc Gonagall. La classe entière arrêta de regarder le livre pour dévisager James. " Je me rappelle avoir demandé à la classe d'étudier. Silencieusement. Vous n'avez pas lu un seul mot de ce livre " dit-elle fermement.

James reposa son regard sur le livre. Il écrivit son nom, sa classe et la date dans un coin du parchemin. Alors il se tourna pour regarder Lily. Elle prenait calmement des notes. Remus se redressa, vit James, et secoua la tête. James lui murmura : " Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? " " Rien " répondit Remus.

" Quoi, comment ça rien " murmura-t-il encore. Remus secoua de nouveau sa tête.

" Monsieur Potter " répété le Professeur Mc Gonagall, avec cette fois une note d'irritation dans la voix. James se tourna pour lui faire face, et elle semblait vexée.

" Vous devriez vous concentrer sur la classe, et vous allez passer l'après-midi en retenue avec moi. La prochaine fois que vous vous retournez, parlez, ou bougez simplement les lèvres, 10 points seront retirés à Gryffondor. Est-ce clair ? " Elle le regarda du haut de son bureau avec un regard qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

" Oui, Professeur McGonagall, " dit-elle avec habitude. Et se rendant compte que la situation serait pire s'il avait une retenue ou faisait perdre des points à sa maison, il retourna à sa lecture et sa prise de note consciencieuse.

Une fois le cours terminé, James essayer de parler à Lily, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle était toujours hors de sa portée.

C'était terrible. Sirius remarqua les soucis de James et essaya de diriger son esprit sur autre chose et de le rassurer.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne veut pas te parler pour l'instant, et alors, la grande affaire, " dit-il nonchalament.

" De quelle planète viens-tu ? " demanda James. " Ne pas vouloir parler à quelqu'un est forcément une mauvaise chose. "

" En fait, " dit Remus, " elle m'a dit que tu dois lui dire... tu sais. " james le dévisagea et secoua un peu la tête. "

" Nous pouvons aller dans les salles de classe sans parler de tout cela ? S'il te plait, je ne veux même plus mentionné son nom. Déjà que je vais passer trois heure de retenue avec MacGonagall. " Ils ne se disputèrent pas plus avec lui et se dirigèrent vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal (DCFM à partir de maintenant) sans dire un mot. 

Ces places n'étant pas définitives, Sirius et Remus se mirent ensemble pour ce cours, James s'assit donc avec Peter. il n'aurait pas vraiment pu s'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un d'autre sans entendre parler de Lily de toute façon. 

" Qu'allons-nous faire du cas de Rogue ? " chuchota Remus à Sirius.

" Je ne sais pas encore, " dit-il pensivement. " Tu n'as pas une idée, Remus ? "

" Non. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si nous le disions à un enseignant il nierait tout en bloc. "

" Exactement. Et si nous le disons à James il tuerait personnellemnent Rogue. Nous y arriverons sans aucun doute sans lui. "

" Bien qu'on soit dans une école, James l'enverrait probablement avec le calmar géant, " dit Remus avec confiance. 

" C'est exact, " consentit Sirius. " nous devons l'éliminer et que ça ait l'air d'un accident. De cette façon, personnne ne s'inquiètera du fait que Rogue soit absent. Tu as dit qu'ils n'ont rien laissé dans la bibliothèque ? "

" Pas un seul indice. "

" Alors nous devons penser à une façon secrète de le tenir à l'écart. "

Jmaes revint de ses trois heures de retenue avec mcGonagall très grincheux. Elle lui avait fait nettoyer tous les bureaux, les tableaux et le sol de sa salle sans l'aide de la magie. Ensuite elle l'avait laissé partir. " Essayer de vous retenir d'attirer els ennuis pour une fois dans votre vie. " Alors il était sortit et il se dirigeait vers la salle commune pour trouver Remus et Sirius en profonde conversation avec Liz et James, et Lily riait nerveusement de quelque chose, probablement de lui pensa-t-il. Peter faisait ses devoirs de métamorphose. James devait complété la plupart de ses notes de cours mais ce n'était pas un problème car il était très bon dans cette matière. Il sortit tout de même ses notes et son livre de son sac et se mit en face de peter.

" Peter, " dit James, " de quoi parlent Sirius et Remus ? "

" Ils ne me l'ont pas dit, " dit-il avec une note de tristesse dans la voix, " comme d'habitude. Toi et eux deux me tenez trop souvent à l'écart. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi toi et Lily avaient arrêtés de vous parler. Ils ne me l'ont pas dit. " Il fit une grimace de tristesse à James. Ce dernier se sentait un peu coupable que Peter ne sache rien.

" Peter, " dit James avec un sourire insignifiant, " elle ne me parle plus car elle veut que je lui dise mes secrets, tous, " dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

" Tu vas lui dire ? " demanda-t-il très intéressé et content de faire partie du secret.

" Je ne sais pas, Peter. Que penses-tu que je doives faire ? "

" Je, " commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta. " C'est ton choix, on avait promis qu'on ne le dirait jamais à personne, mais elle n'est pas n'importe qui. "

James le dévisagea avec ses yeux bleux clairs et sourit, puis il se mit à faire ses devoirs. Il était vraiment fatigué, il n'avait pas dormit depuis plus de 24 heures et il commençait à ressentir la fatigue. IL n'avait pas non plus fait la moitié de ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Aussitôt qu'il eut fini il mit son livre dans son sac et monta pour essayer de dormir. Il était seulement 21h32 et la plupart des gens étaient réveillés, mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Aussitôt qu'il rentra dans son dortoir vide, il se changea et s'affala sur son lit. Il se réveilla dans la nuit. Il était si fatigué pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à dormir. il regarda sa montre mais tout était flou alors il chercha ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et regarda l'heure. IL était 1h18 du matin. Il s'était réveillé au bout de même pas 4 heures de sommeil. IL se rendit compte qu'il aurait besoin de savoir si Lily était animagi et errait le soir dans l'école, donc elle devrai savoir pour lui pas vrai ? Mias il avait promis de ne jamais le répéter. IL comprenait, il essayait d'imaginer comment il réagirait s'il était à sa place.

Il essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux et se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers laporte. Il allait l'ouvrir quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

" James ? " Il se tourna et vit Sirius qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

" Je dois lui dire, Sirius, je ne veux pas la perdre, " chuchota-t-il. Il ouvrit la porte, sortit et la referma derrière lui. Il traversa la salle commune et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. il soupira et ouvrit la porte. IL jeta un coup d'oueilpar la petite porte. Is étaient tous endormit. il repéra facilement Lily, ses cheveux roux se repéraient facilement. Il rejoignit son lit sur la pointe des pieds et vit qu'elle aussi était endormie. Son visage reposait délicatement sur son oreiller.

Doucement il s'assit sur son lit, la regardant dormir,. il sourit et lui toucha les cheveux.

" Lily, " chuchota-t-il. Elle fit un mouvement. " Lily, " répéta-t-il, sa main se déplaçant sur son visage. Elle remua un petit peu. IL mit sa main sur son péaule et la secoua légèrement. " Lily, " dit-il pour la dernière fois et elle grogna silencieusement, et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle le regarda sans faire un geste. Elle mit un moment à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle voyait.

" Tu n'es pas sensé être là, James, " dit-elle doucement, d'une voix calme et fatiguée, ses yeux se refermant.

" Je dois te le dire maintenant " lui dit-il. Elle rouvrit les yeux et prit sa main dans la sienne.

" Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda-t-elle. " Environ 1 heure et demie du matin "

  
" On ne peut pas faire cela demain matin " demanda-t-elle paresseusement.

" Non je dois te le dire maintenant. Je ne pourrai pas dormir avant de te l'avoir dit. Ca ne prendra pas longtemps. " Mais elle ne bougea pas. James prit la liberté de la porter. Il mit un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de ses épaules et il commença à la tirer du lit.

" James, non ne fais pas ça " mais elle ne lutta pas. Elle se laissa sortir du lit puis du dortoir. Il la posa sur le palier, mais elle n'était pas prête et elle retomba sur lui, ses yeux scellés fermement. Il mit un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses jambes et la porta en descendant les escaliers.

" Je suis trop fatiguée " dit-elle, alors qu'il la couchait sur le divan. Il alla lui chercher un verrre d'eau et s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit qu'elle se réveille.

Cela prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

" Bien " dit-elle plus vivement " je suis réveillée en appuyant la tête sur sa main droite.

" Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne auparavant " dit-il en la regardant. " Préfères-tu que que je te pose des questions pour commencer " demanda-t-elle. " Si tu veux ".

" Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou " demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

James était choqué qu'elle le sache. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui savaient cela.

" Comment sais-tu..... "

" James " l'interrompit-elle " ce n'était vraiment pas dur à déchiffrer. Je veux dire qu'il est toujours absent lors de la plein lune, et lorsqu'il revient il est fatigué. Je ne suis pas stupide. Alors, est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ça ? demanda-t-elle encore.

" oui " dit-il lentement, toujours accablé qu'elle sache pour la condition de Remus. Mais c'était assez évident, il devait l'admettre, bien que Rogue ne l'ait jamais deviné.

" James, raconte toute l'histoire s'il-te-plaît ".

" OK. Bon on a tous découvert assez tôt qu'il était loup-garou. Nous lui avons demandé si c'était vrai, et il a finalement avoué où il allait une fois par mois. "

" Où va-t-il alors " demanda Lily. Elle s'était toujours demandé cela depuis le début de sa scolarité.

" Il y a un tunnel sous le saule cogneur qui mène à la cabane hurlante à Pré-Au-Lard. Il reste là-bas une nuit chaque mois depuis 5 ans, " dit James en se rendant compte comme c'était terrible. " Et vous trois... " dit-elle en lui faisant signe de continuer.

Tu dois comprendre qu'il déteste être là-bas. Alors, en bons amis que nous sommes, nous sommes devenus Animagi. "

" Mais c'est illégal " dit-elle sévèrement.

" Oui, mais nous l'avons fait, car nous ne voulions pas le laisser tout seul chaque nuit de pleine lune " dit James en souriant d'un air satisfait. Lily sourit faiblement " nous avons commencé à préparer ce projet lors de notre deuxième année et nous avons maîtrisé la transformation juste avant le début de notre cinquième année ".

" Une fois que nous avons pu nous transformer, on s'est beaucoup amusé, tu peux me croire nous avons erré dans l'école et nous connaissons Poudlard si bien que nous avons pu faire un carte de l'école qui montre 7 passages secret. La carte peut aussi montrer toutes les personnes dans le château. Alors quand nous sortons, nous savons où sont Peeves, Rusard, et Miss Teigne à chaque instant et nous pouvons les éviter ".

" Je veux voir la carte " dit-elle avec une véritable curiosité.

" Bien, je te la montrerai quand j'aurai fini d'expliquer, mais tu ne peux pas en parler à Jade ou Liz, que ce soit de la carte ou de tout ce que je te dirai " expliqua-t-il.

" Je ne le répèterai jamais, donc que faites-vous tous les quatre cette nuit-là, avec scepticisme.

Il avait réfléchi à l'avance quoi lui dire, mais finalement il dit la vérité.

" En fait le plus souvent nous épions les grands représentants du Ministère, obtenant ainsi les dernières nouvelles. Il observa son expression. Elle avait haussé un sourcil.

" Et qu'avez-vous entendu " demanda-t-elle en souriant.

" Eh bien tu sais les choses habituelles. Veux-tu entendre le reste de mon histoire, ou les choses que nous écoutons ? "

" Continue s'il-te-plaît. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé la nuit où Hagrid t'a tiré dessus "

" Eh bien " commença-t-il en la regardant " tout allait bien, nous sommes allés au village sans être vus, et on a envoyé Peter dans le Pub de la Tête de Porc, pour épier le Ministre de la Magie. Sirius est un grand chien noir et il errait dans les rues pour obtenir des informations, bien que cette nuit il divertissait un groupe de filles. Je suis resté sur la colline pour observer le village et surveiller Remus. Il a échappé à ma surveillance et est descendu au village. Quand j'ai vu que Remus se dirigeait à Pré-au-Lard et que Hagrid sortait d'un bar, je me suis précipité pour empêcher Remus de l'attaquer. Ensuite, comme s'est passé comme a dit Hagrid. Il a tiré sur Remus et j'ai pris la flèche dans l'épaule. Heureusement, car la flèche était en argent, et ça l'aurait tué.

" Comment es-tu rentr " demanda-t-elle.

" Ils m'ont aidé à marcher. Je suis tombé deux fois, mais ils m'ont soutenu. Lily le regarda en fronçant le nez. " Qui a retiré la flèche ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Sirius, " dit-il rapidement. " Ce qui était vraiment un exploit étant donné qu'il craint vraiment la vue du sang. C'était vraiment mauvais. Sirius et Peter sont allés au château pour voler différents produits à l'infirmerie. ils ont fait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais comme tu l'as vu c'était pas génial. Et on est tous monté au château. Ensuite tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. "

" Alors à chaque nuit de pleine lune vous faites cela, vous 4 vous errez dans la nuit, Merlin seul sait où et vous créez des ennuis pour vous amusez ? " demanda-t-elle avec scepticisme.

" C'est vrai, et je continuerais à le faire, tu sais, " dit-il avec autorité. Elle le regarda avec une expression douce et rit nerveusement dans sa tentative d'autorité.

" Quoi ? " dit-il en semblant vexé qu'elle sourit.

" Rien, " dit-elle en essayant de se contenir. " Alors je pourrais te voir ? "

" Voir quoi ? "

" Toi. L'autre toi, " dit-elle.

" Je le ferais, seulement quelqu'un pourrait arriver et me voir. "

" Alors montre moi la carte qui te rend si fier de toi, " dit-elle avec un sourire de manipulatrice, qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur elle.

" Bien, " dit-il en poussant un long soupir et il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il ouvrit laporte et fit attention de ne réveiller personne. il alla jusqu'à sa malle, l'ouvrit, et sortit la rpécieuse carte et sa baguette. Alors il redescendit pour trouver Lily toujours assse devant le feu. "

" C'est ça, " dit-il en montrant un parchemin vierge.

" Tu l'as verrouillé, n'est-ce pas ? " dit-elle en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien dessus.

" Bien sûr, nous ne voulons pas que n'importe qui puisse la voir, " dit-il. " Tu as besoin de ta baguette pour ouvrir et fermer la carte. Tu dois juste dire, je jure sollennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, et tu tapes la carte de ta baguette, pour qu'elle apparaisse. "

" Comme c'est original, " dit-elle en prenant la carte et en la plaçant sur la table qui était devant le feu, et elle dit, " je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. " Elle suriait en disant cela. Après que sa baguette ait touché la carte des traits se formèrent sur l earchemin et la carte apparut.

Lily laissa tomber sa mâchoire en sachant le génie qu'il avait fallut avoir pour faire cette carte. Elle se retourna vers James qui semblait apprécier sa surprise.

" James, c'est stupéfiant ! " dit-elle en la prenant et en l'examinant de plus près. " Je n'approuve pas le but, mais les efforts que vous avez fait sont géniaux. "

James pouvait dire qu'elle aimait la carte, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre sa préutaion d'étudiante parfaite.

" Nous sommes ici, " dit-il en montrant deux petits points indiquant James potter et Lily Evans dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il semble ue McGonagall dort dans ses appartements et Rusard est dans la salle des coupes avec Peeves. Donc comme on voit qu'il n'y a personne autour de la tour je vais me transformer. "

" Bien, " dit-elle avec agitation en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé. Il se mit devant le feu comme s'il était sur le point de danser ou quelque chose dans le genre. Elle attendit avidement sa transformation, ses yeux étaient brillants et elle souriait.

" Ok, " dit-il. " Je dois juste dire que j'ai mis trois ans pour pouvoir le faire et que maintenant je mets trois secondes. Une vague argentée l'enveloppa des pieds à la tête et ensuite un cerf apparut à sa place.

Lily se leva et se dirigea vers lui, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. " Oh, Merlin, c'est magnifique ! " dit-elle avec agitation. " James tu es magnifique ! " Elle leva la main pour le carresser. " Tu me comprends, pas vrai ? " demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et s'approcha d'elle. Il était magnifique, imposant, avec de grands bois au dessus de la tête. Il avait de grands yeux brillants et elle commença à le gratter sur le dessus de la tête. Elle sourit et commença à le faire marcher. Pour s'amuser, il commença à la faire marcher.

" James, arrête, " dit-elle en riant. Elle regarda la carte pour vérifier que personne n'approchait de la salle commune. Il se retransforma en humain et regarda une Lily très joyeuse.

" C'était impressionant James ! " dit-elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il ne l'avait jamais montré à personne.

" Je suis content que tu aimes, " dit-il en lui souriant toujours. " Mais tu ne l'approuves pas, pas vrai ? " demanda-t-il. Mais elle ne fronça pas les sourcils, elle sourit, rit nerveusement, et finit par rougir.

" Si ? " demanda-t-il étonné.

" J'ai un côté sombre moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois, " dit-elle avec un sourire sinistre.

" Tu as des secrets, quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit à personne ? " demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

" Et bien, il y a une chose, que même ma famille ne sait pas. Je ne l'ai jamias dit à personne.

" Alors viens me le dire, " dit-il avec impatience en l'asseyant à côté de lui.

Elle le regarda et se retourna complètement pour être face à lui.

" Quand j'avais environ 6 ans, j'ai commencé à faire du ballet sans que mes parents ne le sache, " dit-elle. James la regarda horrifié. " Tu as commencé à prendre des drogue à 6 ans ? " demanda-t-il étonné. Lily rit nerveusement. " Non, " dit-elle en riant. " Le ballet est une danse Moldue. C'est très populaire. "

" Je ne coprends pas. Pourquoi avoir fait quelque chose sans le dire à tes parents. Est-ce que c'est mal ou un truc dans le genre ? "

" Non, c'est juste que je voulais faire quelque chose pour moi et pas pour eux. Alors j'allais tous les jours dans lamaison de mon voisin. C'était une femme, habitant suele. je restais en sa compagnie toute la journée et elle m'enseignait le ballet. Je lui ai demandé de ne jamias le dire à ma mère ou mon père, ils ont pensé que j'étais un génie parce que je pouvais faire de la magie.. je voulais garder quelque chose pour moi et ce fut la danse. "

" C'est vraiment spécial, Lily, " dit-il. " Le ballet, hein ? " demanda-t-il. " Je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas me montrer de quoi ça à l'air. Je n'en ia jamais vu. "

" Oh, James, j'ai beosin de souliers particuliers pour danser et je ne les ai pas amené... Désolé, " dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

" Bien, " dit-il un peu irrité. " Je me suis transformé en cerf pour toi et tu as besoins de ons souliers pour danser. Ok, sympa. " Il bâilla et se coucha sur le canapé. Maintenant qu'il lui avait dit la érité il pouvait enfin dormir.

" Pour quoi es-tu crev ? " demanda-t-elle en lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

" C'est fini. la pleine lune est après-demain et, attends... " il regarda la montre à son poignet. " La pleine lune est demain. Nous devonrs encore sortir. "

" Tu n'as plus de secrets ou quoi que ce soit à me dire ? " Maintenant qu'elle le mentionnaot ou il en avait un. Ca semblait le moment idéal. Il lui avait dit les petits détails secrets de sa vie de Poudlard et maintenant il devait lui donner la clé de son coeur.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et sourit une fois de plus. " Il y a quelque chose, " dit-il lentement en ui prenant la main. " Quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire il y a un moment.

" Quoi, James ? " chuchota-t-elle.

Il baissa son regard. " Lily, " lui dit-il. " Je t'aime, " dit-il doucement mais poutant avec plein de force. " Ca fait six ans que je voulais te le dire et... "

" Je sais, " dit-elle. " Je le savait depuis le début. Et moi aussi. Tu sais, beaucoup de filles pensent que Sirius est le meilleur et elles voudraient toutes sortir avec lui. Masi, je t'ai toujours aimé, " dit-elle en chuchotant légèrement. " Alors, tu vois... "

" Oh, Merlin, je t'aime. Plus que la vie elle-même... " chuchota-t-elle de nouveau. Ils étaient très calme, et fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent ensemble.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Reviews please.

Jennifer Evans.


End file.
